An Endless Beginning
by TheyCallMeLittleLu
Summary: Bella and Edward are living peacefully with the rest of the Cullens. But what happens when someone unexpected shows up and change their lives? Mostly from BPOV, got some chapters with other POV's as well. Rated T for language and plot. Normal pairing.
1. Invitation

DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT _OWN TWILIGHT! IT DO _NOT_ OWN STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS AND WHATSOEVER! :D I DO HOWEVER, OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY, THE PLOT AND IF I SUDDENLY DECIDE TO WRITE A SONG AND POST IT, THEN IT'S MINE TOO... OH, AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS TO WHATEVER SONG THAT MIGHT APPEAR... JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR.  
OKAY, MAYBE IT'S BECOMING A LITTLE WEIRD WRITING ONLY IN CAPS, BUT WHATEVER, THE MESSAGE HAS TO COME THROUGH... ;) SO TO SUM IT UP; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE'S CHARACTERS AND WHATNOT, BUT I DO OWN THE MAYBE-LATER CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT! :) HAVE A NICE DAY! =P

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter not being so long... But don't worry, I have about... let's see... 136 pages left of this story, and it's not even finished yet... Sooo, there's a lot that has yet to come, and I surely hope you will not be disappointed... Oh, and by the way, I'm really sorry if I'm not that good with the spelling...: from DK here, and it's not even a year ago that I started becoming somewhat good at English, so as much as this is for the fun of it, it's also for the learning of it. I went from mainly B's and if I was lucky an A here and there, sometimes I even had a C... (nothing I'm really proud of...) Anyway, now I'm mostly A's, so thanks to a lot of the writes here, and on other fiction sites, I have started writing my own stories... And now I can't stop, and it is seen on my grades... So even though I haven't read all the I-don't-know-how-many-stories that is on this site, and others, I want to thank all of them who takes the time to write and give me, and others, the pleasure of reading and just get lost in the supernatural, or AH-stories. ;P**

**So, if you are reading this, and thinking of writing a story; I say go for it. You never know what it would have been like for you if you haven't tried it. I myself, was so afriad of posting a story, that I wrote for months before I finally got over myself and just did it. I still remember the butterflies; but look at me now: I have 2 stories on another site, one here, and I plan on posting another. I have about 17 stories I am currently writing, and I still haven't gotten tired of it. I hope you will take my advice and write a story; you never know what will happen. For me, it determined my future; I wanna be a writer. :)  
Enough of my babble, it's time for the story to begin. I am rating this T because I am a bit paranoid, and it has minor cursing in it; thoug, not until later... I'm sorry, it's a habbit of mine; I unfortunatly curse a lot :/ Not so good, I sound like a sailor or something... Dammit... x]  
Ahaha, and excuse my lame form for humor; that's just me. Love it or hate it; I don't care I really think I can be hilarious sometimes... But I dunno if people actually are laughing _with _me or _at _me... Hmm... **

**Love,**

**Lu 3 **

An endless beginning

This story takes place a couple of months after the Volturi came. Hope you enjoy.

Bella's POV.

_Preface: _

_I screamed and tossed him off of me, into the farthest corner.  
__He didn't take that well and he wouldn't give up. He knocked me to the ground again, and kept me there. While he started rip of my cloths again, I struggled and kept repeating to myself: "Away from here, away from here, away from here!,,  
__I was about to turn and run away, when I was sucked into a hole of blackness.  
__I didn't know if there went seconds, minutes or hours, but suddenly I was back in the room sitting on the bed. I gasped for air because it felt like my whole body had been sandwiched by the blackness. I was very confused and surprised and I knew you could see it on my face. Quickly so he wouldn't see it I composed myself just before he turned his head to me. When I looked at his confused face all the anger in me exploded one more time.  
__But deep inside me I felt a little hope rise. Maybe I would soon be home again. _

Chapter 1: invitation.

"_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and, of course, Renesmee. _

_We would be very happy if you all could come and witness our wedding. _

_Sue will be walking down the aisle 12.30 the of July and the reception will be at 14.30._

_With the best hope in our hearts that you will all be there, _

_Charlie and Sue" _

"Alice, any problems?,, I said, reading the invitation in a 10th of a second.  
"Of course not.,, she said, and I knew that she would always be right.  
"Good, 'cause that's something I don't wanna miss.,, Right now, I was kind of glad, that I couldn't cry, because when my dad's starting crying while Sue walks down the aisle I was sure that if I'd been able to, I would cry too.  
Today it was the 12th of June, so there was a lot of time to prepare myself mentally and physically.

There was a small yawn from the living room, and in one second, I was there and scooped up Renesmee in my arms. Time for the little one to go to bed, huh?,,  
"Yeah, we should probably get going.,, Edward said. I winked at him, he smiled.  
"Orh, just go.,, Emmett said. So Emmett.  
"Goodnight Nessie, sleep well princess,, It came from 6 different mouths. Outside, we heard a low howl, probably Jacob who said night.  
And then we were off. We jumped, and in a tiny fraction of a second we were over the river, and in the woods. Then we stopped. Holding hands, Edward and I walked home- slowly for normal vampire speed, but still too fast for human speed.  
I smiled hugely at the electricity between him and me.  
"What are you thinking, love?,, Edward asked. Nessie wasn't asleep yet, so I just stopped, and took his angelic face between my hands. Then I let my shield off. Then he smiled hugely as he understood, and slowly he pulled his lips closer to mine. Suddenly we were in a hurry to take Renesmee home to sleep. We laid her in her queen-sized bed, since she had growth so much, that she couldn't be in her cradle. In a few years, this would be the perfect sized bed for her. I sighed. I didn't want to think about her growth spurt right now. I had the most beautiful angles hand in mine right now. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had Edward forever, and even though I never dreamed I would, I now also had the most beautiful daughter in the whole world. No one on the planet was luckier than I was. Even though I know Edward would disagree (he thinks he is the luckiest one, but I know better!) he and I was agreed that no parents in the whole universe, was as lucky as we were. So fast, that not even I saw it coming, Edward bowed, and knocked my legs away from underneath me, and suddenly, I was in his arms. "Hey!,, I said. He just smiled.  
"I'll never get used to this feeling.,, I said, amused by how fast the electricity between us whirled through my body. And once again Edward's lips were crushing against mine.  
Renesmee slept to around 10 am, and even though I would never admit it -especially not to Emmet- I was a little satisfied with it. That meant that Edward and I would have a few more hours to satisfy our need for each other. I smiled a little smugly when that thought crossed my mind.

When we finally heard Nessie's little yawn, that meant she was waking up, Edward and I went to the gigantic closet that Alice had set up for us. To satisfy Alice, I very carefully –but defiantly not slow- picked out a nice, not too long, not too short, dark blue dress out. It was sleeveless with a deep cut in the bag. Along with some high heels, I had to admit that I looked pretty good in it. I sighed. It seemed like I had to thank Alice for real for the closet, and the cloths. Edward who was, of course, faster than me, was already in Renesmee's room. I hurried in there to say good morning to my lovely and beautiful daughter. Edward looked up when I entered the room, his eyes bugging out. He took an unnecessary breath to settle himself.  
"Wo-wow. You look really, really beautiful in that dress.,, he stammered.  
Funny, Edward almost never stammered. I must have looked pretty good then. I smiled at him. "Thank you,, I knew he had a weakness for this color on me. I smiled even wider at my one slyness.

"Momma,, a sleepy voice said.  
"Morning sweety, did you sleep well?,, I asked her.  
"Very well, thank you. I dreamed that we took on a vacation on some hot island. It was very nice and beautiful. Can I show it to you?,, she asked in her high soprano voice. It was the sweetest voice anybody had ever had. Her big, brown puppy eyes pleaded with me.  
"Of course you can honey, why would I say no to you?,, I smiled at her.  
She grinned and putted a hand to my chin.  
It was a very colorful and vivid dream at first. But then the dream changed, and the scenery became very clear. We were on a beach, in front of a very beautiful house. It was big and white, and had a double door into a very large bedroom. Inside the bedroom, there was an enormous, white bed.  
Outside there were no more than a few yards to the water, and a small jungle-like forest surrounded the tiny paradise.  
I gasped. It was isle Esme. But, how could she know about isle Esme? She hadn't been there.  
"My dream isn't finished yet. Please watch!,, Nessie grinned.  
I shot a quick glance at Edward, who seemed far away in his own thoughts. I smiled, and let Renesmee show me the rest of her dream.

Hope you liked it, please hit the review-button; I do enjoy to read your thoughts and hear what you ideas and whatever you want to say. Don't mind telling me it sucks either; I have to learn somewhere; right? :D


	2. Worries

Chapter 2: Worries.

"Did you like my dream?,, Nessie asked for the 10th time.

"I loved it sweetheart.,, I said. I had my shield down, and had private conversation with Edward. I didn't know how Renesmee could have a dream about Isle Esme, which looked exactly like it, when she hadn't even _seen_ it.

"I don't know love. Ask her.,, he whispered, at my thought. We were headed for the main house, where they were discussing our move to New Hampshire. I remembered the day we had told Jacob that we were moving.

"_WHAT? You are moving, and you thought you would keep me out of it, until it was absolutely necessary right?,, _

"_Of course not Jake, I-,, I started to say but he cut me off._

"_You know what, I thought you cared for me Bella.,, Jacob said. _

"_I do, but if you would just let me finish my senten-,, but he cut me off again._

"_Then why the heck, are you taking Nessie away from me? HUH?,, he yelled at me. _

"_Jake, SHUT UP!,, I yelled back. "Let me finish.,, _

"_But-,,he started _

"_Aah-aah, keep your mouth shut.,, I warned him. _

_I tried again. "Jake, we are moving to new Hampshire, because, 1: everyone here in Forks are getting suspicious and 2: Edward, Alice; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I are starting on Dartmouth.,, I said. "We actually wanted to ask you if you, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry wanted to come, but you kinda look like you aren't that thrilled about the thought of moving so-,, I trailed off. _

_Jacobs whole face lit up, as soon as I said wanted to ask if you…. _

"_Oh, really?,, he yelled, this time with excitement. _

"_Uhm, yeah.,, I said. _

"_Really? That's just fantastic! Oh my gosh this is so nice of you! Thank you __so__ much Bella. I can't believe it, you actually want me to go with you guys?,, _

_Then we had heard a little snort from upstairs. Rosalie._

"_Oh, thanks Blondie!,, Jake yelled to her. _

_A higher snort. _

_Well I guess something never changes. _

"_I can't wait to tell the others. Thanks again Bella, this really means a lot to me. But now you have to excuse me, I gotta phase. His whole face was glowing with the smile of excitement. _

"_Just remember to say that this is a free offer. If they don't want to go with us, they can stay here.,, I actually only thought of one whom might didn't want to go- Leah. _

_Jake knew my face well. "Don't worry about Leah.,, he said. "She knows she is free to do what she want.,, _

Edward's velvet voice made me come back to reality.

"You are far away, love!,, he said.

"Oh, just like you were this morning?,, I teased.

"Haha yah probably.,, he grinned.

"I was actually just thinking about the day we told Jake that we are moving.,, I said with a huge smile on my face at the memory.

"Hah, yah he kind of did look funny.,, he smiled with me.

We were now at the main house, and Alice stood in front of the door, her whole pixie face sparkling with happiness. "Bella, finally you have learned how to use your closet.,, She ran to me, and hugged me tightly. "Yeah, thank you again for the cloths.,, I said, with real feeling this time.

"Auntie Alice!,, Nessie always sounded happy when she saw her aunt.

"Hi Nessie, what's up?,, Alice asked.

"Not so much. Can I have some bloodcakes please?,, she asked and her eyes sparkled with pleading.

Bloodcakes were something Edward and I once had tried to make her eat. To our big surprise, she just loved it. It was a pancake recipe, only with blood instead of milk. This way, she got what she needed. Even though she didn't like it very much, she had to have human food to survive. She couldn't only live on liquid food. So we thought of bloodcakes to make her see that you actually could mix the donated blood with human food.

It was only a plus, that she liked bloodcakes so much.

Alice grinned. "Of course Nessie, I'll go make it for you.,, she said. I just smiled.

Inside, everyone was doing something. Rosalie and Emmett had a "fight" about which TV-show to watch. Jasper just sauntered around, humming to himself. Carlisle sat at the dinner table, making something about our move. Esme had her head bowed over some drawings of our new houses. Now and then she, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper would go to New Hampshire to build or renovate on the houses we were going to live in. It would be a nice place.

We had a little surprise for Renesmee, we would build a pool in the back yard, for her (and the rest of us for that matter, but mostly for her) to play in, and Edward and I were going to teach her how to swim. We would be living about 40 miles away from Dartmouth, but it wasn't going to be a problem, when we had fast cars and didn't tolerate slowness as vampires.

But even though I looked forward to live there, I had some fears for my daughter as well as myself and my family. What if someone knew we were not humans? Or what if someone found out that we weren't? Or if someone would try to make a move on me, then how would Edward take it? Of course there'd be no competition AT ALL, but still, I knew what kind of affect vampires had on humans. We all looked, well, GORGEUS to them. And even worse what if some girl, tried to make a move on Edward? How would I handle it? Would I lose my self-control and rip the poor girl's head of? Or would I some other way reveal what we were? I had no experienced on that hand, and I was afraid, that I would ruin our move because of my lack of experience.

Jasper eyed me. "What's wrong Bella?,, he asked. "Oh, I was just thinking about our move, that's all.,, I said. "You were totally filled with different feelings, it sort of confused me how much you felt at once.,, he half laughed. I smiled. "It's my first move, and I don't know what to expect.,, I explained. "Aaah,, he said. "Don't worry about it, it will be fine,, he reassured me.

Edward leaned down and kissed my hair. Alice then entered the room, with Nessie's bloodcakes. "Here you go honey.,, she sang. And Renesmee happily went on board the plate.

"Hey Bella, you wanna come with us to new Hampshire this evening to see things?,, Alice asked.

"Uhm, sure,, I answered. I looked forward to the move, and seeing things before it were done would be fantastic. It would be fun to watch vampires work on something in very inhuman speed, and see a building rise from the ground on no time.

As the day went by, we had nothing to do. Carlisle had gone to work, after receiving an emergency-call from the hospital. He would work on the hospital in New Hampshire, so that wouldn't be a problem.

Esme would be working in a renovate-company, and the rest of us would go to school, Nessie would be home with Jake since he's soon going to graduate from high school in La Push. He was a great Nanny!

Emmett was bored and asked me to arm-wrestle with him. Just to keep him happy and entertained I said yes, and followed him to our arm-wrestle-place, where he would lose. Again! Since I'm still a new born with all its benefits, I would easily take him down. I enjoyed this really much, because he is such a bad loser. So after I beat his ass –again- we decided to fight. We circled around each other playfully and tried to read each other's next move. There was just one thing, Emmett didn't know, and that was that I had trained a little if we would ever face the volturi again. See I searched on the internet and found this interesting website. There were a lot of things I could use. I even asked Jasper for help. When I told him, it was for me to take down Emmett easier he was all in for it.

So I trained secretly and all Emmett knew, was that I only had my new born strength, that wouldn't last forever. All I could say was that I think he was wrong about that.

So I searched the woods for something that might be able to be used to my benefit. Behind Emmett some trees stood, and I might be able to hide for a while and then jump up in the tree, and surprise him by pin him down as I jumped down on him. That probably would work.

When we had half circled around again, and Emmett stood with his back to the trees, I crouched and zoomed around him. My move took him by surprise, so he just stood still for a moment.

"Aww, come on Bella. I thought you'd like to have an opportunity to test your strength. Don't stop the game now, it has just gotten fun.,, he sounded regretful. I half giggled, and when he heard that he whirled around, and I jumped up in the tree before he would notice me. He started walking towards my hiding-place and when he was near enough I threw myself at him. That he didn't expect, so when I hit him, and pinned him to the ground his eyes were bugging wide with surprise. I laughed hardly at his expression, but didn't loosen my grip. He would have to wrestle himself free. And that was just the way he wanted it. He couldn't take it when I let him win.

"You really think I'd give up that easily? Especially when I'm still stronger than you?,, I playfully growled at him. I heard him mutter: "Stronger than me, HA,, under his breath. But there was no way he could get around it; I was stronger than him.

I let him wrestle for another couple of minutes, until I got a little bored. I let him go, and to my big joy, he complained and said: "Aww come on, I nearly had you!,,

"HA, yeah right, you were NO where near to get me down.,, I laughed at him.

He scowled at me. "Rematch, tomorrow.,,

"Fine by me, get ready to lose, AGAIN!, haha!,, I laughed even harder.

When we got inside, everybody was laughing and stared at me in amazement.

"Wow Bella, I never seen a trick like that before.,, Jasper said. I smiled and when Emmett just starting muttering stuff like: "Ha, 'get ready to lose' she can only wait for it, I'll get her down!,, The others just rolled around on the floor howling with laughter. Jacob then entered the room, and asked what is so funny, then Edward explained Emmett's defeat, and he too was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off!

Emmett was in a tricky mood the rest of the day, and kept making stupid jokes about Edward and me. At the end I just asked Edward: "Honey, is it possible for vampires to lose their memory?,,

"Because I think Emmett must have forgot the deal we made when I First kicked his ass in arm-wrestling! Or maybe I was too harsh with him today,, I laid a pressure on the word 'first' and 'harsh'. That he laughed at.

"Maybe I should refresh his memory.,, And then I asked Renesmee to show her uncle Emmett my first arm-wrestling-match with him, in every detail. I couldn't help laugh at his expression when he saw, what I had told Nessie to show him. It was like a dark shadow covered his face at the reminder.

"Thanks for the help, sweetie,, I said to her.

"Any time, mom,, she answered. Smiling a big tooth-showing smile.

So when Emmett didn't have any other choices than sitting scowling all day, play cards with Alice (and there was no way he would do that, since she always won) and watching a boring baseball game he chose the TV and screamed a little at it with Jake.

By the time 2 or 3 matches were done Jacob said he had to go home and study, since his exam was just about 2 weeks from now.

When he left, it was time for Renesmee to have some food. So I made her meatloaf and gave her a cup of donated blood aside. She might didn't like human food, but when it were meat, it went down a little easier.

When Nessie was tucked in, Alice came to me, asking if I still wanted to go.

"Yeah of course,, I said and I really looked forward to it.

We took the cars, since it would be faster than running, since a big part of the way was a freeway so there weren't any forest to hide in. If we had ran we would have to take a major detour. Not fun!

When we got to the houses, I couldn't help it: I had to gasp. It was a very beautiful, magical but HUGE meadow, absolutely adorable. They already had 2 houses finished and waiting for someone to move in it. I didn't know what to do or how to do it, so I just sat on the ground until Rose and Alice came to me.

"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there on the ground, doing nothing? We didn't bring you here so you could just relax!,, Alice said sourly, but I could see that she was just teasing.

Then Rosalie spoke: "Wouldn't you like to help us?,, she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to?,, my uncertainty made it a question.

"You know, it's kind of easy, when you have Esme as a director.,, Alice comforted. But I knew that Alice also had a BIG part in what was done here. I got to my feet, and let them lead me to the construction site. Esme said that I could help her since I didn't know what to do. She was always so helpful and sweet to me. I smiled at her.

When we first got moving, it became very fun actually. We worked on the main house that would be in the middle of the meadow. It would have 2 stories and it would be here Carlisle and Esme would stay as they did in Forks. We made the whole first story before the moon slowly went down, and the sun started to rise. I got in my Ferrari, Emmett and Rosalie was with me too. Even though I loved Emmett as the caring big brother he was, I had to say, he was every bit as annoying as a big brother would be. Maybe even worse. All the way home –even with me driving almost the fastest the car could manage, he had a ton of jokes to say. It was stuff like: "too bad you missed a whole night of study with Edward,, and "I thought you were supposed to be wild since you're still a new born.,, Oh my God was he annoying! I would have to give him another reminder. Damn! I chose to stay calm and quiet and ignoring him, just like Rose did. It lasted all the way home, and I was proud of me not ripping his head off. I would have to give him the reminder and a good hiding. I went straight to cottage because Renesmee wouldn't be up in another couple of hours. Edward was waiting with a huge grin on his face on the bed.

"So how was it? The new house?,, he asked while kissing me, as I already laid next to him.

"It was amazing. And kind of fun.,, I said. I knew my concentration wouldn't last that much longer. "We worked on Carlisle and Esme's house, the main house! We got the first story all fixed up. And there is so beautiful there.,, that was it, now I lost it, and the rest of the morning there weren't any talking.


	3. Birthday

Chapter 3: Birthday.

When Renesmee woke up, we had already taken her to the main house, and had made her some bloodcakes. She deserved to be spoiled a little sometimes. Tomorrow we would go hunting. She dug in happily and ate it all in 2 minutes. I smiled proudly at her. Since she is part human, I walked her to the bathroom, and helped her make a nice bath. She loved bathing, and sometimes we had to drag her from the bathtub. While she was bathing Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Esme went to New Hampshire again. Too bad, Emmett deserved a good hiding. Oh, well I would just have to wait till he got home.

When Nessie was finished bathing – after refilling the bathtub with hot water like 3 times – we went shopping birthday gifts to Emmett who would turn 72 in a couple of weeks. I decided to make a joke out of one of the gifts. But I would have to make it myself. So Renesmee and Edward both stared confused at me when I said, that I wouldn't buy anything for him. Renesmee who probably wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut would have to stay out of this secret.

But Edward had to know or else he would just ask Alice, and it wouldn't be fun. So I had to try.

I hadn't done it too well before, so it was very difficult for me to stretch out my shield to let Edward in my mind. I heard him gasp, as I reached him and he could hear my mind without me holding his face between my hands. Then I knew it was working but I asked anyways. "Can you hear me?,, I mentally asked. He nodded. I then showed him what I had in mind of getting Emmett as a present. He chuckled about that, and didn't ask if I would buy anything for Emmett.

But I ended up with giving him something anyways. I figured that he wouldn't be too pleased if I just gave him the "joke". So I bought him a play station and a shooting game with it. Then he could have fun with that, and not sit on the couch watching stupid baseball games all the time.

Edward thought it was a good idea, to stay on friendly foot with Emmett. Renesmee bought him a couple of other games to the play station and a nice outfit that she instructed a designer to design herself. Edward would buy him a nice surround sound-thing to his jeep.

When we got home, Alice sat giggling when she saw me.

"Nice one,, she said to me. I knew immediately what she was talking about so just laughed and said "Yeah right?,, we laughed and Edward joined the laugher when he read in Alice's mind, what we were laughing at. Emmett scowled at us. He hated those privet conversations he wouldn't be told about, and he hated it even more when we laughed about it. Then he could learn not to mess with me!

I went straight to the garage and Alice joined me when she saw my decision – I decided to let her come and help me with it- and we spend the rest of the day having fun, while making Emmett's present.

It took a couple of days before it was finished. But when Alice and I were done, it was absolutely perfect.

When I had gotten my revenge over the car trip home from New Hampshire, he was in the tricky mood again.

He might hated losing, but as soon as I had suggested that we should stop wrestling so he wouldn't become that acidic vampire who is scowling at everybody when he loses, he composed himself, and said: "No way,, and nothing else.

And from there he would just complain a little and then become his annoying cheering self again. But it was better than the scowling Emmett.

It became the day before the date of Emmett's 72nd vampire-birthday and he was all cheered up. That meant he was even more obsessed with making jokes and laughed even more at everything.

Jake and his pack would be joining the party we held for Emmett. Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry were all moving to New Hampshire. Leah who wasn't that fond of us, moved because she would have a better opportunity to find a job she would like.

Seth would finish his last year of high school on the local school, and the rest of the pack would find jobs as well. If they were lucky, they might even be joining us at Dartmouth.

As the day went by, Edward and I decided, that we had had enough of Emmett so we retreated to the cottage while we left Nessie with Jake, and the rest of the family. It was the middle of the day, and the sun stood trough the window, and made it all very bright. We were in the living room, the fire in the fireplace sent heat waves toward us, but all I noticed was the electricity there were between Edward and me again. I lay with my head in his lap, and he was playing with my hair. At the end the electricity couldn't be ignored anymore, and I sat up my legs around his waist, kissing his wonderful lips with such force, that it wouldn't surprise me if the couch would break, if we were laying down on it.

One of my hands tousled his hair even more, and the other was pressing him closer to me.

Then he growled.

"What?,, I asked, while gasping unnecessary breaths of air.

"Jasper is here to deliver Nessie!,, he said.

"Oh,, was all I could answer. It's not like Renesmee is a burden in any way, but they might could have let her sleep in the main house, so Edward and me could have some husband-wife time together.

Jasper knocked once, before stepping in with a sleeping Renesmee in his arms. He started saying something, but stopped right away; "Nessie fell-,,. He took a step backwards and had a weird look on his face.

"Whew, I can feel Emmett is wrong!,, was all he said. I would SO have blushed now if that had been possible. Jasper winked at me and said: "Hey, I won't tell him!,,. Then he started mumbling to himself: "Even though it could be fun, to see what he would get out of that!,, I heard Edward hiss under his breath.

But Jasper heard it too, and said: "Sorry, sorry, haven't I just promised that I won't tell anything?,, he said, but he had a mischievously look in his eyes. Edward read his plans and gave a small chuckle before eyeing him again. I felt frozen as I figured what he was planning. My eyes narrowed, and I whispered: "You wouldn't?,, he winked at me but reassured me, that he would keep tight. I sighed with relief. "I don't know if I could avoid ripping his head off, if he kept going, only worse! And then you wouldn't be too pleased with me if I did!,,

Jasper giggled, gave me Renesmee and said: "Have a good night,, with a teasing smile. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He left and I tucked Nessie in, kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' to my sleeping daughter. I smiled widely when I thought of the time we would have together.

When Renesmee woke up, we made our way to the main house. She would have breakfast there and we would throw the party there. Almost all the wolfs would be there in a few hours, and we made a HUGE cake, and even though it could feet 75 people or so I was sure that nothing would be left when the wolfs were done.

Charlie also would be there with Sue and Sam, Emily, Billy, Rachel and Paul would be there too.

Paul who had imprinted on Rachel followed her everywhere.

The Denali-clan would be there too, so it wouldn't be a small party what with the wolf's filling all the space. Even though the wolf's smells like s**t they were our friends and of course they were welcome.

So when the time was around 6 they all started to come. The Denali's arrived – of course – first and then the wolves from Jake's pack arrived.

"Jakey, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry!,, Nessie screamed with joy, when she saw them. Leah got a shock but I could see that she slowly warmed to her. Nessie was hard resisting.

"Hey there Nessie,, Quil and Embry said. Seth smiled at her.

"What's up sweetie?,, Jacob asked her while hugging her.

"Congrats' oldie,, they said to Emmett. He just laughed.

Charlie was the only one who didn't know that Emmett became 72. He thought he was turning 19. He was changed when he was 20, but could easily go for 18.

When all had arrived it was present time. From Rose he got some tickets to a baseball game he had been talking about and wanted to see, and a flat screen. Alice and Jasper gave him a DVD player and some huge speakers to the flat screen; they would be in the new house. He was surprised when he got our present. He laughed a lot when he opened the play station, because he quickly got my point. He whispered: "Is there someone who is afraid of losing?,, I just giggled and said: "No, but you will need to have something to cheer you up again when _you_ lose!,, teasingly.

"Haha, VERY funny!,, he growled under his breath and smiled at me.

He was very glad for the presents, but when I said I had another present for him, he got suspicious. His eyes narrowed, and he silently took the small preset I handed him.

The present Alice and I had made was a little statue of him and me wrestling, me pinning him to the ground and a small sign in the front said, 'You will NEVER get me!' the look on his face was priceless. He looked embarrassed, and scowled at me.

"I just thought you needed a reminder, since you seem to have lost your memory,, I told him calmly, but the truth is I was almost exploding with laugher. Everybody else was already on the floor convulsively grinning. Even Rose, Carlisle and Esme couldn't help it. Then Emmett saw the joke in it and started snickering. "I'm gonna get you!,, he said between giggles.

The rest of the evening went by with jokes being told and stories shared.

When the sun started lowing on the sky Charlie, Sue, Rachel and the wolves made their way home.

I was right about the cake.

The Denalis would stay a couple of days more and then they would be headed home.

We stayed at the main house with the rest of the family. Jasper had kept his promise but I think he was close on telling it when he saw Emmett's face when he got my present.


	4. Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: Man, do you people really have to rub it in my face that I don't own Twilight? Jeez, here I am, tryin' to do something nice, and all I get is the fact that I have to make a stupid ass disclaimer... :( I want to own Twilight, but I do not, nor will I ever, own it. All rights go to Steph, BUT I still want to tell y'all that the plot, characters I might bring in, and Jasper (MAN, I love that vamp :D) are all mine... Well, at least Jazz is in my dreams... ;)  
Enjoy :D**

Chapter 4: Friendship

Charlie and Sue's wedding would be up soon, so Alice was on her mark, picking out outfits for everyone and seeing for the perfect gift. She kept going on with blank expressions and searched the future to see what would be the perfect gift for them.

One day while having another vision, her face lit up, and she said: "Yes, it's perfect!,, and then she was out the door. We all stared after her, all of us except Edward, who played the piano. Then we all eyed him. "What was that about?,, I asked him, making my way towards him.

"She had a vision of the perfect gift we are getting Charlie and Sue,, he said randomly, as if it was perfectly normal, that he knew what it was all about. For us it was. For anybody else normal wouldn't be the right word.

Alice came back after an hour or so, with an excited expression her pixie-like face. She wouldn't reveal the present yet. I loved her insanely, but sometimes she got a little annoying. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You'll get an interesting call in a minute Bella!,, she said.

"May I ask from who?,, I said sarcastically.

"Nope, you will find out in 27 seconds!,, she teased. I just rolled my eyes more.

26 seconds later the phone rang. "HA, you said 27 seconds!,, I teased back. Now it was hers turn to roll her eyes.

"Bella here,, I answered the phone.

"Hi Bells, it's Charlie,, I heard an ecstatic Charlie reply.

"Oh hi Dad, what's up?,, I said, while Alice and I stuck our tongues out at each other. Then I smiled at her, and she responded the smile with a bell-like laugher.

"Can I come over?,, I frowned. He usually just showed up. There must be a special reason behind it. I thought all this in a fraction of a second so for him there wouldn't seem to be any hesitation.

"Uhm, sure dad, you can come whenever you want. Is Sue coming too?,, I said quickly.

"Uhm, no she's in La Push.,, He were almost exploding with delight, I could hear from the undertone in his sentence.

If Sue was in La Push, and Charlie came here, then it must be something pretty serious. And his voice was so excited that he sounded like a kid locked up in Disneyland all alone.

"Alice, is my dad going to tell me that Sue is pregnant or something?,, I asked her as soon as I had hung up.

She gawped at me like I was crazy.

"You should think you had my gift!,, she said in disbelief.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, what with his excited voice, and Sue not coming with him here!,, I assured her.

"Sue is in La Push, probably telling the good news down there.,, I said.

Alice smiled at me and said: "Yeah she is!,,

When Charlie came, I had to do my best looking surprised. If he knew that I had already figured it out, he would become sad, and maybe a little suspicious. Not good!

So when he walked in the door, and I as usually hugged him hi, I held a confused expression on my face.

"So, what's up dad?,, I asked trying to sound excited for the upcoming news.

"Bella, you may want to sit down.,, he started, and followed his own advice.

I sat, and looked curiously at him.

"So Bella, you know that Sue and I are getting married soon. And now we have some more exciting news. We plan on expanding our little family.,, he said to me with eyes sparkling at the excitement and happiness he felt. I wondered how Jasper felt right now.

As the human me would have done without trying, I tried to seem confused over what he said. "Uhm, what are you trying to tell me dad?,, I said in a puzzled tone with a irritated undertone. Perfect!

"What I'm trying to tell you is that-,, he cut off. And like I would have done when I was human I said: "Oh spit it out dad!,, in a annoyed voice.

"Hmpf,, he mumbled but his excitement took over and he forgot it in no time.

"Sue is pregnant!,, he said.

I did my best to sound surprised when I congratulated him.

"Oh, that's so great dad. I'm so happy for you guys.,, I said a little sly that I had figured it out just by listening to his voice.

Then all the others came and congratulated him too.

We drove home with Charlie, who said that Sue would have dinner ready. When we got there Seth, Leah and Sue already was there. When we stepped in the room Sue came and greeted us.

"Oh, hi there Edward, Nessie and Bella. How are you?,, she said and her voice too was all happy.

Seth and Leah sat on the couch in the living room. Seth looked really happy, to get a half brother.

But when we stepped in the room to say hi, something clicked for Leah. She got up and ran out the door without saying a thing. We all stood there looking like one big question mark.

"I got it,, I said and I could see the disbelief in Seth and Edwards eyes. I just shook my head at them, knowing it was my fault Leah ran away.

I walked towards the forest where Leah's scent lead me. When I was hidden by the trees I started running and followed the scent of Leah, and then the stronger scent of dog where she had phased. I kept running until I sought her. She had phased back, and was pacing back and forth on the small path. When she smelled me, her nose wrinkled and she looked up scowling at me.

I stood still, hands forward, as to say that I came with peace.

"Leah, I know you and I haven't got along quite well, but I think that if we just got to know each other better, we could do better.,, I said moving a little forward.

She said nothing.

"Leah, what have I done wrong?,, I asked with little voice, I didn't like being hated.

No answer.

Then it clicked. She didn't run of, until she saw me. She had been happy enough on her mother's way until I came into view. She was disgusted by the thought of her being related to me. My face pained when I realized how much she despised me.

I turned my back to her, shoulders and head hanging, slowly walking back to Charlie's house.

Leah surprised me when she said: "Bella, wait!,,

I turned around fast enough to see her taking a trying step towards me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know I haven't treated you too good.,, she sounded sad.

"It's just that-,, she trailed off a little but then started again.

"It's just that I don't know what to think of you.,, she said.

Then she fell to her knees and the words started to flow.

"When you and I still were humans, I was sort of jealous at you. You had a great friend in Jacob, and you had a wonderful boyfriend who loves you more than he loves himself. When you were in La Push visiting Jacob and Seth and I stepped by, I could see how much in love Jacob was with you. And I became jealous at you because you had so many boys around you, while the one I loved suddenly imprinted and dumped me. It was a hard time for me, and I had no "real" friends I could talk with about it. You moved here, and then BAM every boy at your school, many boys from the reservation just fell in love with you. For me it seemed like you enjoyed being center of attention, but when I took a closer look it seemed for me like you didn't like it. And that made me almost angrier at you, because you just thought it was _embarrassing. _You had every boy who would be glad just to be your friend, and you didn't even notice. And in their eager to become your friend they totally oversaw the ones who really needed a friend. The more I couldn't speak to anybody about my problem, the more I just hated the thought of you. Sorry-,, she trailed off again to take a deep breath.

I stared at her, not knowing how to feel. Did Leah –LEAH- sit there on her knees _apologizing _to me? I fell to my knees too, and crawled over to her. She started crying.

"All, I ever wanted was to have a real friend, a friend like Jake is for you. But everybody took my sourness about my loss of Sam as a warning of staying away from me. and then when I became a wolf, and found out that I was a dead-end, and found out what Edward is, and what your plans were, I got even more hatred in my system. Just like Rosalie, I would give anything to be normal again. In my case it even is possible. But still I'm frozen at 20 for many years forward, and what if I meat somebody who is human and aging the way it's supposed to be, and he grows from me? I don't know what I would do about that, I have already been hurt too much. And then, when you got a baby and gets to keep her forever, I just lost it. Here I am forever frozen at 20 and it's not possible for me to have a child. And I really want one. I'm afraid I'll never be able to get one. And I don't know what to do about it.

The thing that made me mad the most, was that you kept paining Jacob once. He was totally in love with you, but you chose some vampire over him. Understand me right, it is kind of bad for a werewolf not to be chosen over a vampire. At the time before I became a wolf I kinda had a crush on Jake-,, she smiled a little between sobs.

"And then, when I had the opportunity to get away from Sam's thoughts I took the chance and had to protect you. It really wasn't nice for me you know. And the worst part is, that when you moved to Forks I had an idea that you might be able to be the friend, I never had. And now, when I have confined my feelings too long, and figured out that you and I were going to be stepsisters I couldn't take it anymore. The one I hated the most was going to be related to me. And I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. For all the times I have denied you too harshly.,, she finished and dried her eyes with her sleeve. I sat there for a tiny while, and tried to make my super fast brain work again. When it slowly – for normal vampire standard- worked again I felt very sorry for her.

"I'm so sorry too, Leah. I should have realized that you just needed a friend, and I didn't. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for what I have caused you and Seth. I truly am. Can you ever forgive me?,, I started cry tearless sobs too.

"It should be me asking you for forgiveness!,, she said. We half smiled at each other and then I maybe did something thoughtless.

I leaned over and hugged her, despite her fire-hot skin, and awful smell. I smelt bad to her too, and my skin was freezing cold to her. She stiffened but then relaxed and hugged me too. We sat like that for a while and then, when we both stopped crying –in my case, when I stopped sobbing- we rose from our knees and started walking back to the others. I laid my arm around her shoulders and tried comfort her by robbing my other hand up and down at her other arm –and left goosebumps- but she didn't flinch.

Maybe she would be able to talk to me about the Sam-thing. Maybe she would be able to get over him. I was glad that we finally could get along. And maybe I could be the friend she had missed.

When we walked out the forest and towards the house, Edward and Seth saw us through the window. And their eyes started bug wide, when they really saw us. I tried to let of my shield to let Edward in, but it was too hard on this distance. When we got in the house, I tried again. This time with better luck. I replayed the scene and Edward understood the most of it, but something must have been to "girly" for him to understand. He shook his head in confusion, but composed himself. Seth hadn't a chance understanding. He would have to ask Leah later.

Later when we were on our way home, I tried to explain to him what he didn't understand. First when we got to the driveway he finally understood everything. We got inside and found the house empty. On the desk there was a note to us: Gone hunting around Seattle, are home by midnight.

We decided to stay at the main house. Renesmee- already fast asleep- slept on the couch. She seemed far away, but we wouldn't disturb her. We went to Edward's old room, where the huge bed still stood. I laid down, and felt Edward lay beside me. I closed my eyes, and felt his eyes on me. I turned my head towards him, and opened my eyes to find his staring at me. His eyes were so irresistible that I involuntarily kissed him. Suddenly I was on the top of him, and the kiss became more eager and passionate. And then my clothes were on the floor and so were his. And then sooner than I expected the others were home and we had to stop.

We hurriedly got dressed up, and after checking my hair, I was running down the stairs after Edward. I must have had a regretful look on my face, because Emmett started chuckle. I would have blushed if such a thing hadn't been impossible to me. Thank God for that!

Instead I just scowled at him. He laughed a lot at that. I looked at Edward who stared at Jasper. I then looked at Jasper, and he looked ashamed. The truth washed over me, when I saw his face. Oh. Jasper had told on us. He would have to pay for that! Maybe I should fight against Jasper the next time. Hmm that might be a great idea. Take him down, like I did with Emmett. That would be quite a challenge, but I was up for it. This would be fun. Then Alice looked at me, when she saw my plan, and nodded. It was both to tell me that I was right in the thing about Emmett knew, and me fighting Jasper.

"Thank you Alice,, I mouthed to her. She smiled at me. Fighting against Jasper without Alice approving so, would be a disaster.

Jasper must have felt what I felt and he looked apologetic at me. I just smiled a sly smile at him. Then I opened my shield to let Edward know about my plan.

Bad idea. His head snapped up when he read my thought and he shook his head angrily. Then I thought: 'Why not?' he just shook his head again.

'_Is it because Jasper has so much fighting experience?'_ I kept going.

He nodded.

'_Remember I have still my new born strength, and he even taught me something himself. I told him it would be used on Emmett, and he helped me. What he doesn't know is that I can find a way to do it on him too!'_ I mentally smiled, and then he could see it for him. Me taking Jasper down, maybe the only one able to do so. He grinned and nodded.

Jasper, who couldn't read the thoughts behind the feelings, looked confused at us, when he felt what we felt.

Then I controlled my emotions and Jasper relaxed a bit. He can only wait for it.

Then everybody except Edward, Carlisle and I went to work on the new houses.

* * *

**Do we really have to go through this again? There's a little button, at the bottom of this page... You press that button, and it takes you to a site, where you'll be able to type in little words... It takes 1 min. and then you suddenly made the author a whole lot happier... :) Is that so much of a sacrifice? *pouts* =)**

**Love y'all guys, thanks so much for reading :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm kinda looking for a beta? :) Anyone know someone? It'd be a great help! =)**


	5. Wedding

**Hi y'all! ;D Sorry, this chapter ain't so long, but I have another one coming after this (of course) but still... :D A chap is a chap, right? They will be longer the longer we get into the story, and the interesting part is coming up soon! ;) *squeals excitedly* **

**Okay, I know this is an Edward/Bella story, but I absolutely _adore_ Jazz/Bella... Anyone got any suggestions to stories I should read? :) I'd really appreciate it if you had.. :P**

**Anyway, better come witht hat disclaimer, ey?  
So..**

**DISCLAIMER: I bet we all secretly want to own Twilight.. But as the situation is, I don't _think_ I do... Wait... I do _think_ I do, but it's a _fact_ that I don't... Did that just confuse the hell outta you too? ^.o Point is, I don't own Twilight :( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The 2nd July we all dressed up to the wedding. Alice wouldn't allow us to have anything on she had not chosen. Funny thing, when I first saw the Cullens, Rosalie would have seemed to be the shopping / fashion expert.

So when everybody's outfit was accepted, Alice went to do my hair. I had to sit still, which wasn't an issue but still, and she combed and fixed my hair up to a beautiful knot with two long curls hanging down in front of my ears. Then she put a tiara as the dot over the 'i' of her work.

I felt like I was being dressed up to be a princess for a day. Then she did Renesmee's hair. She took the front hair, and curled it around to the back and bonded it with a brosch of diamond. She looked so beautiful in her half long white dress with embroidered flowers.

Then we were off to the wedding.

We sat down to the right of the aisle and waited for Sue to step out in a stunning wedding dress.

Charlie in his black tux nearly went out of his good skin with happiness. It was long time since I had seen him like this. I felt very happy for him, knowing that he would be just that much less sad when we had to leave.

Then the music started floating and the doors in the back of the church opened and in came Sue, with Leah as her bridesmaid. She looked very beautiful in her white, sleeveless and 2-3 meters long tow. She had her hair done like a Greek goddess, her front hair braided around her head, leaving the rest of the hair hanging down her back.

She walked in perfect stroke to the music, towards the crying Charlie. She looked so happy. I silently cried tearlessly, but then I had to compose myself. If someone found out that I couldn't cry, they would know something was wrong. To make my face cheerful again, I just had to look at the wolfs in tuxes. They were so huge, and pressed down in a tux they looked like bodyguards new in the business. I had to admit that they looked kind of funny.

The speech was very beautiful, and when the priest asked the final question, both Charlie and Sue were crying. But when they said 'I do' it was with a very clear voice. Compared to my little whisper at my wedding, it sounded like they were shouting out the binding words. I smiled at the memory.

The reception went by with laugher and joy, Emmett entertained everybody with jokes, but I didn't have to listen to know what they indirectly were about. Emmett kept shooting glances at me and I scowled at him and mouthed: "I'll beat your ass later!,, he smiled an evil smirk and winked at me. When the time came for Charlie and Sue to open their presents I was very excited about what they would say to our gift. Besides the cradle we had bought for them, since my mother had taken mine with her when she left Forks, we had put a whole lot of effort in planning their honeymoon. Alice had seen that they couldn't afford to pay the honeymoon and she felt very sorry for them. She had also seen where they would have liked to go, and what to do.

At first they opened the cradle, and became very glad. Sue and Harry had sold Leah and Seth's when they no longer needed it. And when the paper revealed what it was, Sue got tears in the corner of her eye. I think it was because she realized that she was going to be a mother. I smiled widely at that. They opened a lot of other gifts and then it was our last present's turn.

I had written a card for them, because Alice thought it was appropriate. Charlie read it and then gave it to Sue, for her to read it:

_Dear Charlie and Sue._

_Many times congratulations on your wedding._

_I'm very happy that you found each other._

_We wish you the best of luck in the future, and we hope that you will live happily ever after._

_We hope that you will enjoy your gift very much, because we put a lot of effort in it._

_It isn't something that we saw on sale in some supermarket, and thought you would like._

_No, we have considered a lot of things, and found the perfect gift for you._

_And if you think it's too much, then we don't care, because we won't take it back!_

_And we will make sure you use it! We'll be watching you!_

_The present is to show just how much we love you guys and we wish you to have a little break from the daily stress._

_I hope you haven't guessed what the gift is just out of this._

_Dad- I want you to know that you are the best father I could have ever dreamed of and I love you with all my heart. Sue is perfect for you and I couldn't have asked for better, sweeter and more loving stepmother. You and Sue are perfect for each other. (Bella)_

_Thank you Sue, for making my dad happy again._

_Congratulations again, and have a good…_

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Renesmee and Bella._

When Sue had read it all, she had tears in her eyes again. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me tightly, well tightly for her, and whispered thank you in my ear.

"No, Sue. Thank _you. _I couldn't have asked for anything better than this.,, I whispered back. She kissed me on the cheek, not caring about my cold and stone hard skin.

I smiled at her, and said: "Go open the present, I bet Alice is _dying_ to see the look on your faces!,, Well, she maybe not in _that _sense…

She and Charlie too up the last present, and opened it.

It was a small box, wrapped in white paper. Inside the box there were 2 tickets to Paris and the information about the hotel we had ordered to them. They gasped in synchronization, when they saw our gift. It was their dream-honeymoon, they couldn't afford, given to them. They deserved it very much. They looked at each other and smiled as they remembered what the card had said, and then they went to thank all of us for the generous present.

"Thank you so much, it's too much, very generous of you.,, Charlie said.

"Not at all my friend, you deserve it.,, was Carlisle's reply. That was true, they did deserve it.

Sue was hugging Alice, thanking her. She cried with happiness because she always had wanted her honeymoon to be in Paris. They thanked us all, and we went to eat. That was the issue for all of us. We could of course eat it, but then we had to go out and puke it all up again. Not very nice.

But we had to. So we took as little on our pates as politeness allowed and ate it very slowly. Between the dishes we went to the bathroom, and puked it all up.

Finally the cake was served, and we could excuse us selves with 'we ate too much' or 'sorry I'm allergic to nuts' or something like that.

Then they danced the traditional bridal waltz, and we threw rise after them when they left for their honeymoon, we had just given them. When it was time for us to go home, I was very happy.

And that was when I saw him.

* * *

**UUUHHH CLIFFY! I'm sorry y'all but I like me some cliffies... I mean, I like leaving my chapters hanging; when _I_ read though, it's a total different case.. ;)  
Who could it possibly be? Who do you think? Please, share your innermost feelings about this story with me; it would warm my (not so) old heart :)  
Love y'all,  
****  
- Lu (=**


	6. Farewell

**Well, this chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope you like it :D AND just so y'all know it, I was real sad when I wrote this, so if I'm depressing ya, then I'm really sorry :)**

**DISCLAIMER: _I'm sitting in front of my computer, happily typing away, barely gazing at the keyboard as I expertly run my fingers along it. I pause to take a sip of my Green Tea with milk and honey (_Uuuh, I like me some tea with milk and honey) _and look contently out the window in front of my desk. The scenery is familiar; green and beautiful, with the sun showing high in the blue sky. I play with the idea to go outside and write, but finally just get lost in the world of Twilight again... _**

**_"Well that changes things." _I wake up... DAMMIT, it was just a dream! *pouts* :) Well, I can dream I'm Steph as much as I want, but I'll - sadly - never own Twilight. **

* * *

I stiffened when I saw him. Then I sniffed and I could tell from the scent that it was him. Without turning around I reached out for Edward who already was on his mark.

"Carlisle-,, I whispered.

"Carlisle look!,, when he saw him, he excluded a low hiss.

I knew it. Of course we wouldn't be left in peace for the rest of eternity. And here I was half-planning a trip to Isle Esme. Just Edward, Nessie and me. And, of course, Jacob because he couldn't bear to leave Renesmee even if it only was for 2 weeks.

And now they had to ruin everything. Again. So typically!

We decided to pretend like he wasn't there, and drive home like we would have done if he wasn't there. Alice was very down because she hadn't seen it. But she only saw the future of decisions, and couldn't see if it was a quick decision. Just like when Victoria had sent a new born to my room, for stealing my cloth while I was still human, they had found the hole in Alice's visions. It wasn't her fault. She shouldn't be suffering for something she couldn't be blamed of.

But he followed us and when we got home there was no way around it.

We all stepped out of the house at the same time, after closing the windows on the south side.

He was all alone and we were 14. And Jacob was in his wolf-form right now calling on the others. Soon we would be 18. He didn't have a chance.

"What do you want?,, Edward growled. From inside we heard a low whimper. Nessie had to stay inside. But she didn't like being kept out of something. And when it came to her family's safety she was just like me. She couldn't bear not knowing if her family was safe or if someone was in grave danger.

But right know she didn't have to worry at all, we could easily take him down.

"Hey no need to be harsh, I come with peace,, Demetri said, hands forward.

We all hissed at him, warning him not to come closer. He stepped backwards.

"I'm here because Aro sent me.,, so Aro sent him to steal my daughter from me?

If he took one step closer I would rip his miserable head of, without hesitation. _No_ one was going to take her away from me. I growled at him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hello, Bella.,, he said.

I just snorted.

"I came because Aro sent me.,, he started again.

"He wanted to know how things was up with Renesmee.,, I knew it. I growled one more time, this time louder. I crouched, ready to jump at him. I scanned the forest behind him, trying to find something useful.

"Relax Bella, I'm just here to take some measurements.,, this time Edward growled, and I didn't know if it was about the thing he said, or something he thought. Carlisle, who also loved Renesmee insanely –just like the rest of the family-, took a step forward and said: "I can give you the measurements, but you are not coming any closer to her than you are right now.,, he spoke with such certainty and powerfulness that even I became a little scared of him. Wow he was good.

"I have to see her with my own eyes, or we'll all come back.,, he said calmly, but with a scared undertone. He knew we could take him down like that with no hesitation.

So we had no choice.

He was well prepared. He knew from when he got here that we wouldn't allow him close to her and therefore they had figured out an evil plan- without Alice knowing- that would defeat us instantly. But if they wanted to play rough, then we would play rough.

"You can see her, but you will not be allowed to take the measurements yourself. You will have them from Carlisle, and you will not come back. You know this and surely Aro does too. We will fight you and we will win.,, I said with so much power I could gain. From the way he looked, my words took him by surprise, but he also looked a little scared. It had worked then. I turned around knowing that nothing would happen to me because my whole family was here, and walked inside to get Renesmee.

"Nessie, listen carefully to me now okay?,, I said seriously to her. She nodded.

"Demetri is out there, and he has to see you, to see that we did not trick the Volturi. Nothing will happen to you I promise. But if he doesn't see you he will come back with the guard again. You just have to come with me now, and don't say anything. Understood? Even if he asks you a question just keep quiet. Do not say a thing. Do not say_ anything, _ok?,, she nodded and said: "Got it, do not say a single word.,,

"That's my girl.,, I kissed her forehead, and scooped her up in my arms. Then I walked outside again, with a cold look on my face. When I stood still, Edward came to stand beside me, and folded his arm around me.

"Now you have seen with your own eyes that we did not trick you, that she has grown since you left. Now Carlisle will you please?,, I asked with as much respect I could manage with all the hatred and anger poisoning my empty veins.

"Of course dear.,, Carlisle disappeared and showed up a second later, with a copy of the measurements he has taken on Renesmee. He handed them to Demetri without saying a single word.

"Now leave, and do never come back.,, I threatened.

"Oh I don't think so.,, was his reply.

"What are you saying?,, I asked him my eyes narrowing.

"I'm not leaving. Yet.,, he said calmly, but visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I think you are.,, I hissed at him.

"Nope, not just yet.,, he said again.

"Leave,, my voice was so scary that my little Renesmee cringed by the sound of it. I stroke her cheek and kissed it. She relaxed a little when she knew it wasn't meant for her. Demetri stepped a few steps backwards.

"I need one more thing.,, he said undoubtedly uncomfortable with the situation. Good.

"No,, Edward growled at him.

"Oh yes Edward.,, he replied.

"I said: NO!,, he yelled at him and he sounded cold, dangerous and murderous. He sounded like a real, terrifying vampire. He used the voice I didn't like when I was a human. Now I didn't care. As long as it kept Demetri from getting close to our daughter he could speak like he wanted.

I took his hand not wanting him to fight Demetri now. We would deal with him later. My touch seemed to calm him down a little, but I still didn't have a clue to what had made him freak out like that. Then Alice had a vision.

"NO!,, she screamed. She looked horrified at me and started sob tearless sobs.

"NO!,, she screamed again. "You can't, you just can't!,, she yelled, sobbing wilder and wilder, like she saw someone she loved being killed.

Then my super-brain tried to figure out what they were so upset about. Edward had screamed NO!, and Alice had done the same. She had looked at me, and started sobbing. So I guess it was about me.

Then it clicked.

They wanted me, and they wouldn't leave us alone until they got me.

I started sobbing too when I realized what I had put my lovely family trough. I couldn't take it, if we killed Demetri now, the rest of the Volturi would come, and this time they wouldn't hesitate. They would gather as may fighters as possible and they would fight us until we surrendered.

I opened my shield to see if I was right.

"_They want me right?,, _I asked Edward. His face pained and I knew it was the truth.

"_Edward, you need to let me go.,, _I started but he cut me off, by growling.

"_Edward listen. Don't cut me off. If I go with them, they won't harm us, they won't come for Nessie, and they won't be a pain in our asses anymore. I'll get out of there, I promise. Remember Jasper taught me many things, and they won't be able to hurt me. Don't come after me, all right?,, _

"You don't understand.,, he whispered so low that only I could hear. "They aren't after your powers. Well, they are that too, but you see Demetri has kind of a thing on you. He has found out that he loves you, and he thinks he can persuade you to loving him too if he threatens us. I love you Bella, and I don't want to lose you again. It has been too close too many times, and I won't let anything happen to you.,, he said.

"_I love you too, more than my own life. But I have to go Edward. I have to keep my family safe. I can't take the thought of you being in danger. And you know I won't ever love anybody else than you. You are the love of my existence, remember?,, _I mentally smiled at him. He gave me a sad smile too. He couldn't get around it, I was right. And he knew it.

"_Edward, let me go now, and I promise I will find a way back to you as soon as I can. No one can keep me away from you. Just keep Renesmee safe and I'll be back in no time. Tell her that I love her insanely, that I didn't do this with my good will. Tell her that I'll do anything in my power to come back to her. And tell everybody that I love them, especially Alice. Tell them I'm sorry for bringing all this danger into their lives and that I won't ever forget them. I know you guys don't see it that way, but it's all my fault. Don't say it's not, because it is. Don't come for me, I'll come back to you.,, _

I cried my tearless cry that would have made a lake if it had tears with it. I tiptoed and kissed him passionately one the lips, making sure he understood what I meant. I knew he wouldn't let me go, but he had to. I looked him deep in the eyes, and said very low: "You are the only one I love. You and nobody else. But you have to let me go now Edward. As I said before, I _will_ find a way home, and I won't stop trying until I succeed. And remember, I still have my new born strength and Jasper. Don't come for me Edward. I beg you. Don't come for me.,, I then kissed him again, handed him Renesmee, and turned around eyeing Demetri.

"I know what you want, and I'll go. But if you _ever_ harm my family again, I'll rip your head off, tear you apart, hide your body parts from you and burn you alive. Is that clear?,, I turned around again, and said: "I love you all very much, but I have to do this. You aren't supposed to be harmed because of me. I hate knowing this is my fault, so I'll do this to make up for it. Don't come after me, I'll come back, on one way or another.,, the last part I whispered very low, so only my family could hear it. Esme was sobbing, Carlisle looked anguished, Emmett and Jasper seemed to have a hard time not ripping Demetri's head off, and Rosalie and Alice were crying on each other's shoulders. Nessie -the only one able to cry, who wasn't a wolf- had tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her, kissed the tears away and said: "I love you, more than my own life.,, I hugged her once, and then turned around so neither she or Edward would see my anguished face. I walked over to Jacob.

"Take care of her. You'll always be my best friend, don't forget that.,, I tiptoed again – since he was higher than me even in his wolf-form, and kissed the side of his snout. I then went over to Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry and said: "Leah, I'm sorry. You and I just got along. But you take care.,, I hugged her where it wasn't impossible. That meant I spread my arms out and laid them on her side. "Seth, Quil, Embry, thank you guys. You have been such great friends to me. See you.,,

And then I walked over to Demetri with the coldest look on my face I could manage.

When he was about to lay his arm around my shoulders, a loud snarl ripped through my chest. I think he got the message.

* * *

**ARGH! Demetri! Bet y'all hadn't seen that one coming! :D  
- Or maybe you had... **

**Anyway, please review, I would loooove that ;)**

**- Lu **


	7. Volterra

**Hi y'all! :D Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you'll keep it up! :) Anyway, I won't waste your time with mindless blabber, here's the disclaimer:  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but like the regular, teenage, Twilight-obsessed girl that I am, I would do about anything to own it :D**

**Oh, and a single warning:  
This chapter contians the word: 'fucking' once (=**

**(Sorry 'bout that, I just can't seem to not swear every now and then ;b)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Volterra

Demetri kept a firm grip on my arm. I could've easily shaken it off, but I saw no point. I had to follow him or else he would harm my family. My family. I started sobbing again, when I thought of them.

"What is it love?,, I stiffened. Here he comes, splitting my family from each other, tearing me away from them, ripping my heart apart, and he dares to call me _love_ like it wasn't his fault? Like I loved him too? Like I would like him to call me that? All it did was making mw think of my fantastic husband who didn't deserve this at all. I growled at him, a sound deep from my throat.

"Don't _ever_ call me that, if you want to stay alive.,, I threatened.

He became quiet, and had a sad look on his face. Good. He had to know that I don't love him.

He took me to a black Mercedes and in one fraction of a second I thought he had stolen in from Carlisle. But then I saw it was a different 'car' than the one he had. A different make within the Mercedes family. He had to drive, so I got in the backseat and turned my head away from his worried glances. God I hated hat vampire!

All of a sudden I remembered a song that matched my mood perfectly. I felt like I was dying inside, and I knew Edward felt like that too. I started sobbing again, and whispered the song to myself:

(I recommend you listen to the song while reading this!)

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you _

_-that is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_-you have come to show you go on._

_Near, far - wherever you are, _

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to_

_-in my life we'll always go on._

_Near, far – wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on. _

Now I know how Rose (from titanic) must have felt when Jack dies. This is the worst thing I have ever experienced, but '_No one, can get in the way of what I feel for you.' _

The rest of the drive, I kept singing songs that matched my mood.

When we got to the airport, Demetri once again tried to put his arm around me. I hissed at him and stepped back.

"Don't try on _anything_,, I threatened.

The flight to Italy was a very quiet affair. I kept my mouth shot, and ignored Demetri when he tried to talk to me.

All I did was hoping that my family was safe and went back to normal stuff, like build the houses, and keep Renesmee as happy as she could get.

Renesmee.

How could they do this to me? The volturi just had to screw up everything right? How would my beautiful daughter look like when I got home?

Even though her growth spurt had slowed down pretty much, she would still grow like 1 inch or more each day. I had to get home to her. To her, to Edward, to all of them.

Then I made a decision, I hoped Alice was looking for, hoping she searched my future. I decided for them to go make the houses so when I got back they would be ready.

Then Demetri interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him like he was a disgusting, slimed, smashed bug on my sunglasses. Which he was. His red eyes saw the look on my face and dropped it.

The rest of the flight I just looked out the window on the setting sun, and the sky growing darker. In a few hours I would be greeted by a cheerful Aro, who I despised and he would only make my pain worse with his cheerfulness.

We arrived and got out in another black Mercedes. I wondered how many of these they had. Demetri held the passenger-seat-in-the-front door open for me, but I ignored it and got in, in the back. He looked sad that I wouldn't drive beside him, but I really despised and hated this vampire. Almost as much as I hated Aro, Caius, Marcus and Felix.

He drove pretty slowly for normal vampire speed, and I got annoyed.

"What are you? A fucking snail? Can you actually drive slower?,, I asked and it was the first time I spoke in hours. My voice was rough and annoyed, with and undertone of pain. But it still sounded like bells. He sped up, anything for the one he loved. I wrinkled my nose at that thought.

EEEEEEWWW!

We got to Volterra in another half hour and walked around in the cold, dark alleys until we came to the main port, that lead to the lobby. I was glad that we didn't need to go the same way as last time.

Demetri grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the creepy feeding room. The room where I had first met the Volturi.

Inside the room Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting for us.

"Ahh, well hello Bella. Lovely to see you again.,, Aro greeted.

"Hello Aro. I'm afraid I can't say the same to you.,, I said with a cold voice.

"Well, well now. No need to be harsh.,, he said with a correcting tone. I just looked at him with a stone face, and raised one eyebrow.

"So how are you now a days?,, he asked in a kind voice again.

"I would have been good, if you hadn't interfered my life once again.,, I answered in a tone that matched my face.

Now his face became cold. "It is my duty to do my job properly, and the only way to make sure that you hadn't tricked us in some way was to send Demetri. It is not my fault he has fallen in love with you.,,

"It may not be your fault, but you let him take me here. Now _that_ is your fault. You know, I thought that maybe my family and I would be left alone, that I could have a happy eternity with them. And then _you_ have to screw it all up. I thought your "_duty"_ was to keep order and the secret safe. Not to ruin everybody's lives. And especially mine. I have never done anything to you, and yet I'm the one being punished.,, I almost whispered in a dangerous voice.

"_Enough_!,, Caius said lowly in an almost as terrifying tone as mine.

Aro seemed to be unhappy with the way our conversation had gone. I shot and evil glare at Caius and then kept my mouth shot with an indifferent expression.

But the truth was I was falling apart once again. If I didn't lie down soon and held myself together I would defiantly fall apart. It was Edward leaving me – this time me leaving him, just without the part where he thinks I don't love him anymore- all over again.

"May I?,, Aro asked after a second or two in silence. I knew immediately what he meant.

Without changing my expression, I held out my hand for him to try to read my mind. But it was impossible and after a few minutes of him concentrating and trying to find a hole in my shield he gave up.

"I see you haven't changed much!,, he laughed. What a stupid joke.

"You too,, I said in an indifferent voice. A small hiss came from the left, and I turned to see Jane glare evilly at me. I smiled a wicked smile at her, and I knew she would become even angrier with me. I could see her concentrating hard, trying to break through my shield but like with Aro there was no way around it.

"If you don't mind I would like to be a little to myself now. If you are going to keep me, I would like a room.,,

"Uhm, Bella-,, I cut Demetri off.

"I am _not_ staying in your room.,, Ha, like I would _ever_ be staying at his room. NO way!

He looked defeated and I got my will.

When I got to the room, I went straight to the unnecessary bed, and stared out the window, thinking of Edward. I folded my arms closely around my chest to hold myself together.

It was dark outside, the sky was cloudless and the stars were spread all over it.

When I got home, I would take Edward with me on a night like one of these, and we would watch the sky together, in a meadow me lying on the top of his chest.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!  
And for those who reviewed: thank you from my heart; it means so much! (=**

**Y'all don't have to review, but it would make lil' ole me happy if you did (:**

**Love,  
Lu (=**

I sighed because I didn't know how long it would take before it could become real and not just my imagination.


	8. Longing

**Hi people! Sorry for the long wait, but week's been hectic... -.- I had vacation, where 4 days were spent on a competition for scouts (Yeah I'm a scout :P) and then I had to work 3 out of 4 days and that was Thursday, Saturday and Sunday - and Sunday was the last damn day I had off from school :/ - and then the Friday I was home, I was at my Grandma's place, and we went of to Tivoli (a theme park we have in DK)... Jeez, stress much? It's not even over yet. Then when I get back to school, we're hauled into this session of what we're going to do next week: we have a galla party where we're going to dance lancier and what the f do I know... Oh, then add to all that, that I have an essay in Danish (That's like having English, I guess... Since I don't have much knowledge about the schoolsystem of USA and England, I have no effin' idea what I can relate it to x]), a 5 page long math-thingy I can't remember the name of, an English presentation, and the regular stuff, then I have work Saturday... Man I look forward to the freakin' weekend ;D**

**Soo, now that I'm done complaining over my crappy school-situation, I'll get on with the chapter and disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. I didn't magically transform into Meyer... It would be super awesome if you could do that though. *Light bulb* I got an eccenlent idea! I'll work on developing a thingy to do exactly that! Transform into people! I'll keep y'all updated on the process... ;)**

**Oh, and if you think this chapter is a little sappy or what do I know, then bear with me, I had a really sad day :'( I'm not trying to make excuses, I fully stand my what I write, but, yeah I don't know what, just don't hate on me ;)**

**Warning: Swearing. Not too bad, but there will be a few.. not-so-nice terms ;P**

* * *

Chapter 8: Longing

-Edwards POV.

Renesmee was crying, again. If I had been able to, I would have cried the whole day too. She missed her mother insanely, just like I missed her. It was like Demetri had ripped my heart out and tossed it onto the ground stamping on it over and over. Mostly I sat with Nessie, trying to comfort her, telling her that Bella would be home again soon, that she would find a way home. As much as I tried to convince her Bella would be home, I tried to convince myself.

When Renesmee was asleep I talked to Alice, who was the one other than me and Nessie who missed Bella the most. We talked until Nessie woke up again.

I asked her if she saw something, and for a couple of minutes she would concentrate hard. Sometimes with luck sometimes without.

A couple of hours after Demetri had left taking my lovely Bella with him, she had had a vision.

She saw Bella sit on a plane, Demetri beside her, hissing at him not to even talk to her and then she saw Bella's decision.

Bella would have us to keep working on the houses finish them so we could move as soon as she came back. If she came back. After that, Alice and I sobbed onto each other's shoulders. The rest of the family stayed away, knowing we needed to be alone. It was very quiet around here by the moment everybody was miserable because of Bella's sacrifice. Especially when Jasper was around we could feel it. He was depressed as the rest of us were, but we all got even more depressed when he thought of Bella.

Now Alice had a vision, but I didn't bother to listen.

When it was finished she started sobbing. I turned around expecting the worst, but she half-smiled between her sobs.

"She's thinking of you,, she said to me. Then she replayed her vision and I read it.

Bella was thinking of her and me in a meadow alone, her on the top of my chest watching the stars together, no one interfering our moment. I smiled at that, but it was sad. I saw that she had insisted on getting her own room. Oh, Bella. My Bella. Come back to me quick please.

Then I ran out the door, needing some time to think.

I had the greatest urge to go after her, but I knew she was right. If I did that, they would all be after us again, and we wouldn't be able to stop them.

Every morning, Renesmee would wake up anticipating her mom to come say good morning to her. And then her expectant face would darken and become sad when she didn't.

Alice had another vision of Bella. She sang to herself trying to hold herself together. Her bell-like voice sang more beautiful than everyone else in the whole universe. She sang 'My heart will go on' Celine Dion. It seemed to be the song of her mood, or the song that kept her going. Every day she tried to find a way home without success. Then she would become half-mad at herself and keep saying 'I promised, I promised' and try harder and harder.

Alice kept searching Bella's future to see if something new happened.

A week and a half after, she had a vision again. This one made me angry.

"How dare he, I'll rip his head off, that filthy little-,, I was sitting next to Nessie, she leaned up against me, crying, and I tried to comfort her. I was halfway up from the sofa we sat in, ready to go straight to Volterra and beat the crap out of him, when Alice's vision changed, and I suddenly got hope. Maybe she would actually come home soon.

**Alice POV.**

It started like every other vision. Blurry until it suddenly became clear.

_Demetri has decided. He walks towards Bella's room where she is sitting with a laptop trying to cheer herself up a little by watching funny videos like 'Harry Potter Puppet Pals' and 'Ninja Cat' and stuff like that. She doesn't hear him coming. He walks inside and locks the door. Startled she looks up and her face tightens and become cold when she sees who it is. She hears the click of the door and looks at him with a frown. She stands up and crouches. A low hiss escapes her lips and her eyes are flashing. He walks towards her slowly and take a firm grip at her arm. Then the other. Then he slowly moves his lips towards hers, and even though she is leaning backwards and is turning her head away from him, he reaches them. Right before he kisses her he whisper: "Don't try on anything, Edward and Nessie would not want to get hurt.,, _

_She keeps on struggling knowing that they won't be harmed. It's just a lie. _

_Then his lips touches hers and she explode with anger. Wishing to be away from Demetri. Wishing just to get out of his arms. _

_He knocks her to the ground and starts ripping of her cloths, she screams and tosses him off of her. That he don't take well and he knocks her to the ground again, keeping her there this time, and while she lay there, she keep repeating to herself: "Away from here, away from here, away from here.,, and then suddenly, just when she was about to turn around so she could better run off, she disappears. A second later, she appears on the bed, gasping for air and totally confused and surprised. Then she composes herself just in time, before Demetri looks up. _

"_How d- how did you do…?,, he can't say anymore. _

"_I ran away you filthy, disgusting pig. I'm still a new born, moron!,, she spits out. All she can think about is her anger._

"_So you think you can fright me to love you? You think you can just come in here, knocking me off of my feet and rape me you disgusting big fat son of a bitch? I despise you! Be glad that I'm outnumbered here. Because if I wasn't I would rip your head off and threw it all the way to mars. Then you could walk around headless and I would beat you until you fell apart. I would tear you apart inch by inch and burn you slowly. And I would do it without hesitation.,, she sounds so angry and wild and dangerous that he eventually takes three steps back. _

"_Now leave, and do never show your ugly face here alone again. I will kill you and you know it. Now _leave_!,, he does what she says and he does it quickly. _

_Then she starts thinking. She finds out that she has another gift and she will use it.,, _

Then the vision ended. I looked at Edward and we shared an optimistic glance.

"Edward she-,, he cut me off.

"I know.,, and then we called all the others to meeting in the kitchen.

In the kitchen Edward repeated my vision and then we all shared optimistic glances. Hurriedly we drove to New Hampshire and began build more on the houses. Maybe we would soon see Bella again.

* * *

**Soooo what did y'all think? So sorry about the *cough* colored language *cough* but wouldn't you react the same way? I sure as hell wouldn't be talking politely to the bastard ;)  
Anyway, you'd make me happy if you replied, and if you want to, you know where the button is... ;)**

**Thanks to all of you who review, both to the last chapter, but also before that :) Means a lot. (=**

**- Lu **


	9. Prisoner

**Hi! :) Sorry for the longish wait, but it needed some editing and stuff, and I've been sick for a week (man, the flu sucks ass!) Anyway, I thought I would be really sweet, and update now, even though I should be very much asleep - seeing as it's a schoolday tomorrow, and it's like 1am? (wtf? it's 01.00 in the night, 'k? ;p)  
And also, my BFF - who has a profile in here, too - well she's sick, and seeing as she has told me a gazillion times to move my lazy ass and update, I thought I would, just so she's not bored to death being sick... Love you girl, feel better! :***

**DISCLAIMER: Holy. Fucking. Shit. On. A. Stick. I feel like I'm kinda repeating myself much lately? Have I not told you, and then told you again, that I do not, nor will I ever, own Twilight? But oh how I wish. Anybody up for stealing it with me? We could be like, super sneaky and transfer all the rights to ourselves! Anyone up for it? :D**

**Now, on with the story, I do believe long-ass A/N's are a HUGE mood-killer, but still, I always seem to make 'em... Oh well... Have a happy reading? ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Prisoner

Bella's POV.

I sat on the bed with a laptop Aro had given me. I couldn't write home without them knowing and I couldn't in any other way contact my family. So all I did with it was watching funny videos on YouTube. My favorites are the Harry Potter Puppet Pals videos and Achmed the dead terrorist (If you haven't seen it, I recommend you do: it's hilarious!). Though right now I saw 'Ninja Cat' it was also quite funny. When it was finished I watched Achmed.

"_Knock, knock.."  
" Who's there?"  
"Me. I kill you." _was one of my favorite lines in that video.

When Achmed started talking about Jews and catholic priests I heard a sound that startled me. I looked up and felt my face become tight and cold.

Demetri.

Then I heard a click and discovered that he had locked the door. Why?

I frowned. Then I stood up and crouched, ready to jump at him. I hissed lowly at him and my eyes were flashing. What did he want? Slowly he walked towards me and took a firm grip on my left arm. Then he took the other arm in another firm grip. He looked me deep in my eyes. His gaze was pure love for me; my eyes darkened and became even colder. Then he started move his lips slowly towards mine. Shocked I leaned my head backwards and turn it away from him. But if I my head was any further away from him, it would be rolling on the floor. Right before he kissed me, he whispered: "Don't try on anything, Edward and Nessie would not want to get hurt.,,

But I kept struggling, knowing they wouldn't be harmed. He just lied to defeat me. Then he kissed me, and I nearly exploded with anger when he did that. How could he? He knew I hated him, and yet he is rude enough to kiss me? What an asshole!

Right now all I wished for was to get away from him. To get out of his firm grip on me.

Then he surprised me, by knocking away my feet from the ground. I was on the ground he was on the top of me, and started to rip of my cloths. So that was what he was wanted. But he was _not_ getting it from me.

I screamed and tossed him off of me, into the farthest corner.

He didn't take that well and he wouldn't give up. He knocked me to the ground again, and kept me there. While he started rip of my cloths again, I struggled and kept repeating o myself: "Away from here, away from here, away from here!,,

I was about to turn and run away, when I was sucked into a hole of blackness. It was so confusing. How did I end up here? If this was a 'here'!

I didn't know if there went seconds, minutes or hours, but suddenly I was back in the room sitting on the bed. I gasped for air because it felt like my whole body had been sandwiched by the blackness. I was very confused and surprised and I knew you could see it on my face. Quickly so Demetri wouldn't see it I composed myself just before he turned his head to me. When I looked at his confused face all the anger in me exploded one more time.

"How d- how did you do…?,, he cut off, unable to continue.

"I ran away you filthy, disgusting pig. I'm still a newborn moron!,, I spit out. Swearing at him didn't ease my anger at him. Unfortunately.

"So you think you can fright me to love you? You think you can just come in here, knocking me off of my feet and rape me you disgusting big fat son of a bitch? I despise you! Be glad that I'm outnumbered here. Because if I wasn't I would rip your head off and threw it all the way to mars. Then you could walk around headless and I would beat you until you fell apart. I would tear you apart inch by inch and burn you slowly. And I would do it without hesitation.,, I sounded so angry and wild, dangerous, that he eventually took three steps back. Even to myself I sounded scary.

In the background I could hear Achmed the dead terrorist scream: Silence… I kill you! – and I thought of the irony in the sentence. Yeah, I would definitely kill him. Fucking son of a bitch!

"Now leave, and do never show your ugly face here alone again. I will kill you and you know it. Now _leave_!,, he did what I said very quickly.

When he was out the door, I started pacing, and a small part of my brain remembered Eleazar pacing back and forth in the living room back home. Home.

I forgot Eleazar and wondered about what had happened before. I had kept repeating _away from here _and turned around. Then I had disappeared. Knowing i wouldn't be able to go all the way home, I tried to appear on the other side of the room. I thought over and over again: Over by the other wall, over by the other wall. While I kept repeating it, I rotated and felt nothing. I did it again and again. Nothing happened.

Then at the 76th try, I felt the blackness again, and appeared at the other wall. I had done it.

And now that I had done it again, I realized what it meant.

1st: I had another gift.

And 2nd: Demetri would 100% surely tell Aro what had happened.

Oh, oh! Not good. Panicked, I rotated again and again, thinking: home, home, home. But of course I couldn't do that. Yet.

And the thing about Demetri telling Aro, I was right. I heard them coming with very inhuman speed, and hurriedly sat down on the bed with the laptop on my lap. I pressed the replay button, and saw 'Achmed' again.

Demetri stepped in with Aro behind him. I shot him a murderous glare and he looked down.

Aro cleared his throat and began speaking: "Bella, Demetri had some quite interesting news to tell me. He said you disappeared?,,

"Oh, did he? I think he is just too much of an incompetent bastard to see that I actually _ran_ away from him.,, I lied smoothly. I had gotten better at lying, thank goodness!

"Oh, I don't think he is. He let me see the scene, and I must say that I think you have another gift.,,  
"You think so too? Then both of you are kinda stupid.,, I said in a hard voice.

"Because I already have my gift. I'm a shield remember?,, I enjoyed very much letting all my frustration out, putting it on their shoulders. They would have to pay for destroying my life.

"Oh yes dear, we remember. And that is also why we have to be sure you don't go anywhere, because we know that you easily can lie to us, since I can't read your mind.,, he said in a tone which got darker and darker for each word. I swallowed even though my mouth was sort of dry right now.

Not good, I'm sure they'll link me to a wall some dark and cold place, even though I wouldn't freeze I don't think it would be pleasant.

"And since you are a shield, neither of us can get around it and we wouldn't be able to get the true answer from you without physically hurting you. And we won't necessarily do that, so please give me the truth. _Now,, _Aro hissed.

"Like I said: I already have my gift. I can't have another one. Have you ever heard of a vampire with more than one gift?,, I had to keep up my lie, or else I would be dead.

"Give me, the truth,, Aro threatened.

"It _is _the truth. I ran away,, I kept lying knowing it was my only chance to get out of here without any of them knowing.

"Felix,, Aro called, and when he didn't show up he asked Demetri to go find him. When we were alone, he slapped me with so much force a normal humans head would be trilling around on the floor. It was painful; stung like a bitch. I looked at him with murder in my eyes, but I controlled my feelings thinking of Renesmee and Edward. If I killed Aro now, the whole guard would be on my neck.

Even with Aro having 3000+ years of experience I would be able to take him down, I was almost positive. With my new born strength and my training, I was way more modern than he was. Besides, he never had to fight. He always had other people to do the dirty work for him. But fighting the whole guard I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't survive with all the vampires in the building.

Then Felix and Demetri stepped inside the room again, and Aro ordered them to grab me. I didn't fight against them, I knew it was useless. So I let them drag me down a lot of stairs and trough some really creepy hallways. They towed me down another 5 stairs and we got to a very cold –even for me- and dark dungeon. There were bars in front of every single cell here and behind the bars a lot of different kind of people sat. I could smell human, werewolf- werewolf?-, mermaid, dragon, unicorn, giant, goblins and I thought I smelled a sphinx too. I had only heard of them, and once again I was surprised by how little I actually knew about the supernatural. But if vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters exists, then why not mermaids, dragons and so on?

I had never smelled these scents before, and that I was able to categorize them was also a huge surprise for me.

We had just stepped over the enormous doorstep, when the massive iron-door slammed. There was a huge echo. Felix and Demetri dragged me to a cell, and on our way there we passed a lot of the other cells.

A unicorn laid on the stone-hard and cold floor with his horn broken in half. He had a silver-like glowing from him, and it looked like he was covered in light. The light he was bathed in looked like an angel's halo. Poor thing.

He lay on the floor gasping for air. His throat sounded dry and even though I had read somewhere that unicorns became thousands of years old, this one seemed fairly young. And he was dying. It made me sad to see how he suffered down here. He belonged in a fairytale with a mate and a lot of foals and elf's flying around him. He deserved to be free.

I hadn't hunted for over a week now, and he smelled so appealing. So delicious. But I had no intention to ever drink blood from a unicorn. They were too magical, too beautiful and innocent; they deserved to live wherever they liked to.

I was dragged forward, passing more cells, but one caught my attention.

In the cell, a beautiful creature sat.

She was crying. But I didn't sound like crying. It sounded like singing. It sounded like she was singing a very sad song, and that the song would make everyone else sad too.

I felt like crying again, just by listening to her "song". It was a very beautiful sound.

She had long hair to her waist, and it was pitch-black with a hint of green in it. She had very blue eyes -ocean-blue- eyes, and when you looked into them, you felt like you were actually watching the ocean. She had perfect features, just like any vampire. Her lips were full and moving with the lines in her unintelligible song. Around her neck, a very simple but stunning locket hung. On the outside of it, a mermaid and a merman were folding their hands and it looked like they were slowly whirling upwards. Around them were sea-plants and little turtles and fish.

From her hips and till were her feet were supposed to be, a long dark-green tail was instead. It was a very weird thing for me to look at because of my all-seeing eyes. There were hints of all the rainbows colors in her tail, and she sort of sparkled in the sparse light, coming from the unicorn.

But something was wrong. Mermaids lived in the water, and she looked like she had been here for a long time.

Her tail was all dried and colorless. Only because of my vampire-eyes, I was able to see the beauty and the colors in it. All the water she still had inside her was coming from her eyes. It dripped to the floor and sent a layer of dust flying up in all the rainbows colors.

On the top of her head a small tiara was placed. I suddenly remembered I still had a small tiara in my hair too.

She looked up when she heard us coming, and shot me a terrified glance. I couldn't tell if she was afraid of me or the guards. Or if she was scared because vampires locked up one of their own kind.

She looked me in the eyes, and tightened her fingers around the locket.

Then I was tossed into a cell, on the opposite side than the mermaid's cell. Then I felt fetters around my wrists and I was left alone. I heard a click, and I knew I was locked up.

I started to cry tearless sobs, and I felt like I was the only one in the world.

Bella all alone in the world.

After a couple of hours I slowly stopped sobbing, and instead I started to sing lowly to myself, responding to the mermaid's depressing song, letting her know we were in the same situation.

* * *

**So! Whatcha think? Any good? :D Please, let me know how I'm doing..  
And Zo, if you're reading this; PPP? LOL! And Ninja-Cat - I remember all too well the day we watched that one... ;) Maybe I shoulda added the retarded running horse? Dudes, (if you're reading this) go search on YouTube; The Retarded Running Horse - that shit's hilarious! x]**

**- Lu**


	10. Melody

**Hi guys! Thanks for being patient (: I know I haven't updated in a long while, but with Christmas and New Years and other stuff to focus on, I forgot to update :'(  
Buut here it is, and it's a loong one too (= In this chapter, we'll learn a bit more about the mermaid! Uuuh! ;)**

**So anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR (I know it's a little late, but who cares? ;) )  
DISCLAIMER: I promised myself last year, that the year 2011 would be the year I switched bodies with S Meyer... I still haven't found the method yet, but I _will_ tell you when I succeed. Oh who am I kidding... Unless some sort of Alien force come flying down in a Tom Cruise 'Top Gun' uniform, I doubt I will find a way.  
Point is, I don't own anything Twilight, BUT I like to pat my own head and say, "Good job on the other characters"... :D**

**Now, go on reading, it's not in my nature to hold you back any longer ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Melody**

I was disturbed by a sound. My head snapped up, and I saw the beautiful mermaid staring at me. She wasn't tied to the wall with fetters so she sat up at the bars.

Her ocean-like eyes starred deep into mine and I didn't know what they revealed.

Then in a very strange form for English she spoke: "Wat ar you?,, she asked in a dry tone.

"Me?,, she nodded.

"I'm a vampire,, I said. Being honest with her from the start seemed like a good idea.

She crawled backwards pressing herself against the wall, with a horrified expression on her face.

"But I'm not like them. I don't drink human blood. I only drink the blood of animals. And I would never harm anyone.,, I tried to comfort her. She looked suspiciously at me but slowly she armed her way to sit by the bars again.

I smiled at her, but it was a sad smile.

"Wy ar you her?,, she asked in the same strange English and the same dry voice. She needed some water.

I thought that she might have learned the English here.

"You want to hear my story?,, I asked her. She nodded again.

"Because it's is a very complicated one, and you will have to hear it from the start.,, I said.

She made herself as comfortable as possible on the stone-floor. Then she looked at me and said: "Ples tel me yourrh storry! (Please tell me your story!),, she kind of demanded it.

I cleared my throat and started telling her my story.

"When I was 17, and still human, I went to live with my father in Forks. Forks is in USA, just so you know. I started at the local high school, and here I met this absurdly beautiful family – the Cullens.

They were all vampires, but I didn't know that at the time. Their names is: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward-,, I had to sink, saying his name out loud was difficult.

"In one of my classes I sat beside Edward; a tall, beautiful, mysterious boy who seemed like he actually hated me. The first day I met him, his eyes were pitch-black and he looked dangerous the first time I was near him.

What I didn't know at the time was that he had never smelled something as delicious as me. All the Cullens survive on the blood of animals. To him I was like a tempting brand of heroin to a serious addict on rehab.

One day it was winter and it was icy, and one of the boys at my school hit the ice wrong and the car came directly at me. And as the only one able to do so, he saved me from being crashed by the car.

After that he was so mysterious about everything, and I fell more and more in love with him. One day I was in Port Angeles with some of my friends and a bunch of guys surrounded me, and kept saying little kinky sentences to me. Then Edward showed up, and once again he saved me. Then we started seeing each other, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. But it wasn't like any other relationship of people at our age. I really loved him, and I knew that I wasn't going to love anybody else than him. One day we were out playing baseball with his family and some nomads came by. One of them, called James, smelled my scent and he started hunting me. He nearly had me, he actually bit me, but Edward sucked the venom out, and I spent a couple of weeks in a hospital, recovering.

At my 18th birthday I had a paper-cut when I was about to open a present. Jasper, the newest in the family, couldn't help himself and he jumped towards me, but Edward shoved him out of the way, and he was tossed out by Emmett and Rosalie. It wasn't his fault though. He's an Empath, so he had to feel everybody's bloodlust on top of his own. And I'm Edward's singer.

After that Edward was acting weird and I was afraid that he thought about what was wrong and what was right. One day he kind of broke up with me, for my own good. He convinced me that he didn't love me anymore and left-,, my chest started hurting because of the talk about Edward. I missed him so much, and Renesmee too. And Alice, and all the others.

"I started hang out with one of my Indian-friends down in a reservation about 20 miles away from Forks. His name is Jacob, and he became my best friend. One day we saw some guys from the reservation jump down from a cliff, and into the sea. Jacob told me that they were cliff-diving and I asked him if we could do that sometime. But then he started avoiding me, and I didn't know why. But then he asked me to remember one of our previous conversations, and find out what he was.

I then remembered that he had told me that Quileute's are supposed to be coming from wolves. And I found out that he had become a werewolf, well shape-shifter. He could turn into a wolf, whenever he wanted to.

James, the vampire who tried to kill me, had a mate named Victoria who wanted revenge of Edward killing James. So she came after me. And while Jacob and his pack were out after her, I was hanging out at La Push, the reservation. Jacob promised me that we would go cliff-diving, but then he got a "call" from his Alpha. So when Jake couldn't come with me I had to do it myself. So I jumped off that stupid cliff, and nearly drowned. But Jake saved me. He swam out after me, and swam back into the beach with me.

Alice, she can see the future of decisions. She saw me jumping of that cliff, and took the first plane to Forks. She thought I was suicidal, and had died.

Rosalie told Edward that I was dead, and he took the first plane to here. You see the Volturi are supposed to be the vampire-world's leaders. But all they are is power-mad morons.

I thought Edward didn't love me anymore, so I didn't understand why he did it. But I rushed to Italy with Alice to save him. Luckily the Volturi didn't want to kill him because he has a power. He can read minds, without any need for physically touch. Aro for example has to touch you before he can read your mind, and then he can read every thought that has ever crossed your mind. Edward can read what you are thinking here, and now.,,

The mermaid cut me off: "Arrro can readht miinds?,, she asked. I nodded. She started murmur lowly to herself, and it sounded like she was swearing somebody. So she didn't know Aro could read minds, and she had let him touch her.

"What is your name?,, I cut her off.

"Melody.,, she said.

"Melody. I like it.,, I said.

"Continue,, she said. I nodded and started again.

"Okay. Uhm, right, Edward decided to go out in the sunlight. You see the sunlight doesn't "burn" us, but we can't go out in it either. Humans would know we weren't humans if we stepped out in the sun. When we do that it's like millions of diamonds sparkles from our body. So if he did that people would know that we existed and the Volturi would have to kill him. When we arrived in the city I only got like 5 minutes to find him, and explain everything. Right before he stepped out from his hiding-place, I found him but he still thought we were dead. But then Demetri and Felix-,, I shivered with disgust, "showed up and lead us to Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was close that they were going to kill us both, but they let us go. But only because Alice "showed" Aro a decision of hers. Before we would be allowed to go, they had to promise that I became a vampire, because I was really not supposed to know anything about the vampires. So it was promise or die. Alice showed them that she had decided to do it herself – change me that is. She showed a vision of me being a vampire. And then we were allowed to go. I thought that Edward would leave again as soon as we got home, but he didn't. At first I thought I was dead, or dreaming or something, but then I realized that he really did love me.

I was all in for the idea of me becoming a vampire – I wanted to be with Edward all eternity – but he thought I should stay human. We got married, and on our honeymoon, I became pregnant. This may sound a little crazy. But after 5 days you could actually see my stomach was bigger, and I could _feel_ the baby inside of me. She grew really fast, but I was stubborn and I didn't want to let go of my baby. I wouldn't let them take her from me – or I thought it was a he back then. Her name is Renesmee.,, I smiled but it was sad.

"I miss her really much.,, Melody smiled at me, and it was a dazzling smile.

"I haave a daugter too.,, she said. This made me feel very sad. She had a daughter too, and she was trapped inside of here. I had to get her out of here.

I cleared my throat and continued: "After a month of pregnancy my little girl, actually ripped her the way out of my body. It nearly killed me, but Edward was fast and he bit me. I survived it and now I have a beautiful daughter and the most loving husband in the world. Before I got pregnant I hadn't dreamed about having a baby. I really didn't care if I would give up the fact that I could only become pregnant if I was still human.

But under my pregnancy I realized I wanted to have the baby. And I wanted it even more because it was Edward's baby. Our baby. And I loved it. A few days before she was born Edward was able to hear her thoughts. It was a huge help.

After 2 days I was "reborn" and saw my daughter for the first time. And after 2 days she was able to hold herself up. She could hold her own head and her mind were really developed. She looked like a three months old child, and she grew bigger by the day. After a month she looked like a one year old.

But we still had one problem – the Volturi. We knew they had to see that I was a vampire or else they would come to Forks. And we didn't want them to come, because they didn't know about Renesmee. We thought that Nessie was one a kind, that there were no one else like her, and we didn't know what she would become. Since she was half human we didn't know if she was able to die, or if she would live 300 hundred years and then die or what. All we knew was that she matured fast, ant her mind even faster than her body. When I get home, and I will definitely find a way, she will probably look like a four year old. Right now she looks like a medium three year old. When she is 7 and looks like she is 17 or 18 she is fully matured.

One day one of our 'friends' Irina, came to apologize to us. The last member of the nomad-coven was named Laurent. He didn't participate in the hunt after me, he was wondering about our lifestyle and he didn't want to hunt James or me. There is another family just like ours in Denali. He went to stay at their place for an amount of time and while he was there he and Irina became great friends. They were in love. But Victoria found him and asked for a favor. He came to look for me in the time Edward had left. He found me one day I was alone in the woods, and he started talking about how "mouthwatering" I was. The favor Victoria had asked for was how easy it was to get to me I think. But he couldn't help himself, and he was about to attack when a bunch of HUGE wolfs showed up. At that time I didn't know it was Jacob and his pack.,, I stopped for a little while.

Melody seemed to be caught by my story. It was a, well it wasn't like any other story.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and started again: "The wolves killed Laurent and Irina got pissed. A few months after, Victoria had created an army of new borns and they were after me. We asked the Denali's to help us, but Irina stopped them. She was angry with us for letting the wolves kill Laurent without taking revenge. So the wolfs became the ones who helped us out and that made Irina angrier. That was why she came to talk to us. But she hadn't heard of Renesmee and her own creator had created an immortal child. The immortal children were illegal to create because they were uncontrollable. Small 2-5 year olds, with extraordinary power could ravage a whole village on one night. So could regular vampires but they could control themselves not to. The immortal children could not. They would reveal what we were, and we would be hunted down. So the Volturi had them all killed. The Denali-sisters creator was like a mother to them. And they didn't know that she had created an immortal child until they saw her burning with the child in her arms. From that time they had been very in to that law. And Irina only saw Renesmee at a distance, and couldn't smell her or hear her heart. She has a mixed scent. Human and vampire mixed up. Her heart beats faster than a humans and blood runs in her veins. Knowing it were her duty to turn us in, she came to the Volturi and told on us. The whole guard came, even the wives- who never left the castle here, not even when the immortal children ragged. We had to set up a show of witnesses to force them to stop and listen. Because if it came to a fight not all the witnesses would join us. So we would lose. We had to show and explain everybody what Renesmee was, and ask them to witness for us. All they had to do was to witness that they had seen her grow.

Alice left and we thought it was because she would be spared if it came to a fight and forced to stay with the Volturi-which she absolutely didn't want to- or because she knew that we had no chance at winning. But it turned out that she was on a mission. She searched for another half-breed and that was quite difficult for her. She can't see the half-breeds. She can see vampires and humans because she is a vampire and was a human. I actually don't know if she can see you.,, I wondered over that for a short moment and went back to my story. "She can't see the wolves either. So she searched for something she can't see. And while doing that she kept searching the future to see if the Volturi decided anything or what the outcome would be.

Luckily she found another half-breed. His name is Nahuel and he is 150 years old. He has three sisters. I think he is the only male of his kind but I cannot be sure. The fact that he is venomous and my daughter isn't became a big part in the final decision. Right before he came, Aro, Caius and Marcus concealed. Caius thought they should kill us all right there, Marcus saw no immediate danger from my daughter, and Aro thought that they would have to kill us as well, because they didn't know what Nessie would become.

Alec and Jane have gifts too. Jane can make you feel the worst pain imaginable and Alec can cut off all your senses all together. But it is all going on inside your head. My gift is a shield. That means nobody can come into my head except my daughter. Aro and Edward can't read my mind, Jane can't do anything to me, and the same goes for Alec. And I can stretch out my shield. That means I can shield other people with me, and nothing can happen to them either. Usually they have Alec cutting of all your senses under the concealing, but I shielded everyone on my side, and they couldn't do anything to us. That made Aro terrified of me.,, I smiled widely at that.

"Oh, and Demetri-,, I pronounced his name through clenched teeth. "Can't find me either.,, when she looked confused I explained: "Demetri's gift is tracking. That means that he catches the tone in your brain waves and follows them until he finds you. But since he can't come into my head, he can't find me.,, as that thought crossed my mind, I realized that once I got home, I would have to shield everybody all the time if we wanted to stay unfounded.

"Luckily Alice came back just in time, and Aro had no other choice than leave us alone. Irina was ripped apart and burned. Her sacrifice was a very sad ending but the fact that we were left alone and it hadn't come to a fight was too good to be ignored. We thought that now we maybe would have a Volturi-free eternity but we were wrong. A quick decision and Alice didn't know that he was coming. Aro had sent Demetri to check on Renesmee and take measurements.

But Demetri that stupid idiotic moron has fallen in love with me, and he took me with him. If I hadn't gone with him he would have taken me or he would have sent the whole guard on our necks.

Today while I was in my room, he came in, and locked the door. The fat son of a bitch might have forgotten that I am still a new born and I still have the new born strength. He tried to rape me.,, I growled out the last part. I felt the anger inside me rise.

"And when I was about to turn around and run, I disappeared into a blackness, and appeared again on the bed. I tried to make them believe that I had just run away, but of course they didn't buy it. Just my luck. And that is how I ended up in here.,, I finished the story of my life, and I looked at Melody.

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?,, I asked her curiously.

"You saidrh you disapeered?,, she asked me. Her English didn't confuse me; I knew what she was saying. I nodded.

"But you can't tell anybody. It is my only chance to get out of here. And I plan on taking you with me.,, I said. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Tank you. Tank you sorrrh muuch!,, she said.

"But I would like to hear your story. Why did you end up here?,, and then she told me her story.

"I lived in thi ocean. I am the daugter of the merpeoples kiing. I am marriied to a wunderfull merman. We werre very happii togeter. We have a butiifull daugter. She is very adorrahble.

Wen I wass on a swiim one daii, a strange mann came. He didn't have arny diiving equiipment.

All the arniimals swem awai from him, and I kneew he wass dangerus. I triied to swem awaii from him, but he wass farst. He caurght up to me, and swem with me to the suurface. I wass drakked to here witout the mann sayiing a siinkle word. Then he drakked me to Arrro who hellld my harnd forr a lung time. I thourght that was maybii a humarn ritualll. But dey werre someting morre then humarns. I have ben tiinking and I thourght that dey maybii was vampiires. And noow iit iis confiirrmed.

I have ben herre for a very lung time. And I miiis my liittle baby. I didn't even geeett thi charnce to sai goodbii to herrr.,, she finished and started crying again.

To get her on other thoughts I asked her; "Hey, Melody?,, she looked up with tear-streamed face.

"before you go back into water, would you like to meet my family? When we get out of here I mean!,, She thought about that for a minute. Then she nodded, ad said: "I wuld very muuch warnt to meett yourrr familii.,, I smiled at her and she smiled back. When I was human I didn't this easily get friends. And Melody was a very sweet person, who, like the unicorn, deserved to be free. I couldn't do much for the unicorn, but with enough practice I could help Melody.

But first I had to get out of these fetters.

I heard a loud echo and Demetri stepped in with a human following along. The man Demetri had brought looked confused and afraid. Demetri walked down to my cell, and said, "Your food.,, with a sad voice. I didn't think he liked that I was tied to a wall with fetters.

"I don't want it. I am _not_ a murderer.,, I spitted out.

"If you want me to eat then bring me a deer or something. I am _not _feeding on humans.,, I said it as to show him how much it disgusted me that he actually thought I was going to change here. Well I might be getting weaker by the day, but I wasn't going to give in. Even though the human smelled very delicious. But I thought of Carlisle and it would sadden him if I gave in. He would understand of course, but my total would be screwed up and I refused to have a single human's life on my conscience.

He was about to leave with the human- who would be food to them- when I ordered him: "Get some water for the mermaid and the unicorn. I thought you intended to study them, not kill them. And while you are getting them some water you might as well get the others some too.,, I looked apologetic at Melody, but she understood why I hadn't used her name.

It would have given too much away. She also looked thankful at me I guess she didn't have the courage to ask for it herself. And with Demetri loving me, he would do whatever I wanted him to do. Except letting me go.

The human stared at me, and I read every emotion in his face. Confusion, fear, regret, understanding, more fear. He was confused with what he saw and heard down here. He was afraid that he was going to be harmed- which he definitely would. He regretted that he had to go. He began understanding that he didn't live in a world he thought he lived in. And he was even more afraid of the fact that I was as beautiful as I was, and he was afraid of my pitch-black eyes. The crimson red color had changed and it was getting more and more amber while my new-bornity (!) was fading. It still had a very red undertone but it was better than what they looked like when I first saw myself after being reborn.

When Demetri left with the man, his head turned to look after me. He must have thought that I was a fantasy-creature or something. I sent him a sad smile, and he almost collapsed. Shocked I saw how he was dragged forward by an irritated Demetri.

When the heavy iron-doors' slam echoed through the dungeon, I suddenly remembered that Melody didn't know my name.

"I'm Bella by the way,, I said and she smiled at me.

"Hi, Bellar,, she said, and the way she pronounced my name was kind of funny.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Puuhleeeeazze give me a teeny tiny hint on wether you like it or not? I feel like I'm being kept out of a secret here! :D  
Oh, and while I'm still writing, I might as well tell you, that I'll be updating my other two stories as well, so I you read them; well there's another chapter... (obviously) If you don'****t... well, I'd make me happy if ya did ;)**

**You guys are the awesomest of all awesome and everything in between. I kneel at your feet and kiss your feet, 'cause you guys make me smile :D**

**- Lu**


	11. Another One

**Hi guys! I know how you guys hate lame excuses (even if they're true) because I know I do... So I won't say anything, I think we should just move on... Well, I do apologize for the long wait, but let's focus on the future! :D x] Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and forgive the story for it's lateness this time, because the author of said story, couldn't find the time to update... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah... Uhm... Hmm.. So, I think we'll just skip this part, because, uhm, I really don't feel like telling everybody, that I do in fact not own Twilight... So far, I've failed immensly at my project... There just can't seem to be a way of body-switching... :( **

* * *

Demetri was fast and came with a deer to me after 7 minutes and 34 seconds. He also had water with him, and he gave to the unicorn and Melody first. Thereafter he went from cell to cell and gave them some water too.

The dying unicorn happily slurped all the water in no time. Melody drank almost it all but saved a little to pour it over her tail. It helped a little and she seemed more comfortable.

Demetri had tossed the deer into my cell, and was on his way out when I called him back.

"Demetri?,, I called.

Happily, he came running back.

"Yes dear?,, I closed my eyes and breathed in and out to settle myself, I hated when he called me something like that but I had to stay on "friendly" foot with him, just for now.

"Will you come back later please, the deer will begin to stink and I don't want rats to come around.,, I said.

His eyes had brightened a little when I had said:_ come back later please_, but as soon as I had asked him to come to take the drained deer with him they became sad. I didn't even feel a little sorry for him, that "the love of his life" didn't feel the same way for him. It was his fault that the love of my life- existence- was being hurt by the minute. And I was getting hurt by the minute. He nodded and ran out the door, slammed the door so the echo was even louder.

I looked a little on the unconscious deer, and thereafter on Melody.

"This is going to look very frightening, and I don't want you to see me as a monster. Please look away, it will only take a couple of minutes.,, she nodded and turned around so she sat with her back to me. I took the deer between my feet- because my hands was linked to the wall, and tossed- if that was possible- and grabbed it with my hands. Then I tried to put the deer's neck to my mouth. It was very difficult, but after a couple of tries I found the aorta. Then I drank its blood thankfully, and felt my muscles turning stronger as the blood gave me back my strength.

I probably would be able to get free of the fetters with my strength now, but I had to figure out a better way to get out of them. They would hear if I broke the wall. When I was finished with the deer, I tossed it to a corner, where I wouldn't be able to look at its drained body.

"I'm done now,, I said, and Melody turned to look at me. She looked me in the eyes, and gasped.

"What?,, I asked bewildered. My eyes weren't that red anymore, they shouldn't look frightening.

"Yourrr eyis has changed colorrrh!,, she said. I smiled and said: "I know. When my eyes are black, or any vampire's eyes are black, it means we are thirsty. When "normal" vampires drink blood, their eyes become red. When vampire's like me drinks the blood of animals, our eyes become golden. My eyes aren't golden yet, but that is because I'm still a new born. Until a year or so, has passed, my eyes will go from crimson red to butterscotch and then they will become golden. Every new born vampire's eyes are red, because of the blood there still runs in their veins. That is also why they are so strong. The first year a vampire will be stronger than every average vampire.

I actually have a funny story about it. You want to hear it?,, I smiled and she nodded.

"When I had been a vampire for about a day, my sisters and brothers and my mother-in-law had built me and Edward a little cottage. You see our family is to the humans an adoptive family. That means Carlisle and Esme- the parents- have adopted all of us. Carlisle doesn't look a day over 30; he was changed when he was 23. Esme was changed when she was 26 I think. They are married and so are Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward and me. But to the humans we are all sisters and brothers. Rosalie and Emmett had broken many houses when they were new borns. So when Edward and I came to the main house the day after, Emmett asked if the house still stood. When I said it did, he started howling with laugher and asked if we had studied all night, and kept making stupid jokes all the time, even in front of my human father. At the end I got so pissed at him, and Edward reminded me about a promise I had promised while I was still human. He asked me to arm-wrestle with Emmett. And Emmett is the strongest vampire in the family. He had promised me that I would be stronger than him, so I asked Emmett if he was up for it. We made a deal: if I won he had to drop the jokes, and he won it was going to get a lot worse.

I was I little hesitant when I looked at his enormous muscles. But when he asked if I was afraid of losing I took myself together and I wrestled with him. He laid all his strength in the push but arm didn't move an inch. He put more and more strength in it, but I held my hand were it had started. When I got a little bored, I said: just stop it, and smacked his arm into the stone we wrestled on. I smacked it with such force that the stone cracked and a big piece landed on his foot. He kicked the stone into the forest and yelled: rematch tomorrow. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was stubborn and he wouldn't give up until he had me. I kept beat him, and he is such a bad loser. Then when the Volturi was coming we wrestled and he tried to make up for all the lost arm-wrestles. But when I got better and better at it, I beat his ass again and again. To his birthday I made him a little figure of me pinning him down. He is about 2 times the size of me. And he can't get me!,, I chuckled at the memory, but then I realized how much I missed him, and sighed. Melody laughed a little with me, and she could see it for her. Me taking down a huge vampire.

"Wen I meeth yourrh famili you musstt showrh me!,, she said. I thought about that for a moment and thought it could be fun.

"Okay I will!,, I said and we chuckled silently together. Then we heard the slam form the door, and were quiet at once. Felix came to get the drained deer. When he stepped into my cell he winked at me and said: "They just told me why you ended up in here. So you rejected Demetri huh? No wonder why he is so down. He got beaten by a girl. I think I could have done better!,, he joked. I growled at him. "You sick bastard. I could beat you ass, and you know it!,, I spat on the floor.

"Want to give it a try?,, he came towards me, and I got ready. When he was near enough I kicked him with such force, that when he hit the bars, they gave in a little.

"I told you, and I can do it again, so don't try on anything,, he hurriedly took the deer and walked out.

Melody starred at me, eyes bugging wide.

"Sorry about that!,, I said.

"Wow,, she said.

"You relly ar strong!,, I smiled at her and said: "Yeah.,,

I tried again and again. Every minute I didn't speak with Melody I writhed and turned in the fetters, and kept saying little sentences to myself. Sometimes I felt the blackness but only for a short amount of time, and I never got out of the manacles. Melody watched me, and came with ideas to sentences I could use. I tried to think of places and say them out loud. I whispered and yelled, and thought and talked normally. Nothing helped. I started questioning my powers and I tried my shield. I stretched it out to I reached Melody. She had a very beautiful light to me. When she was under my shield her light stood out from her in all the rainbows colors. I think that maybe she had a power herself, because of the colors that seemed to come from everywhere on her. Her tears, her tail, her light, everything was in the rainbows colors. Except her eyes which was the deep ocean-blue color.

Every time I looked into them, I tried harder and harder. We both had children who missed us, and we had to get back to them. When I thought of Renesmee and the unknown child of Melody's I pushed myself further and further.

Today was no exception, and because of the fact that I don't sleep I could try 24 hours a day.

Melody had one day told me her daughter's name was Gabrielle, and that she hadn't seen her in over 6 months. Every day I fought with the blackness. Normal vampires would do anything to avoid blackness, but for me I had to get the blackness before I could do anything. I truly am the strangest vampire there has ever lived. But this was a power so I had to control it. Sometimes I tried out my shield, just to be sure that that power didn't fade away, while the other power gained. The more I tried, the easier the blackness came. I just couldn't find the way out of the fetters.

About 4 days after I had become a prisoner, I tried again. This day I tried more than I had done before.

"Out of the fetters, out of the fetters, out of the fetters.,, I kept repeating this with hard closed eyes. I felt the blackness, and when I opened my eyes, I sat with my hands up, but the fetters were gone. I sat on the middle of the floor in my cell, and Melody starred at me with surprised eyes. I smiled happily at her.

"I did it! I did it!,, and then we smiled widely at each other knowing that our last day in here might come soon. I stood up, and it was like I hadn't sat down in four days straight, without being able to stand. But as a vampire I could hold the same position a week without needing to change it.

I went to the manacles and examined them. I was able to bite them open so I wouldn't have to think myself out of them every time. Because I had to practice, and Demetri or Felix came down every now and then, I would need to look like I was still trapped by the fetters.

When I had bitten them so they looked undisturbed, I tried to set myself into them again. I was able to both get in them and out of them again.

So when we heard the door being opened I ran to them, sat me in the same position as before. I composed my face so it didn't reveal anything. I just had to think about Demetri and my family at home- since my super-brain had enough room for both- and my face was perfect. I looked angry and sad at the same time, an expression I had held since I arrived here.

Jane came down this time. She had a deer, and looked really disgusted about it. I think the thought of not feeding on humans when you were a vampire disgusted her, just as it disgusted me to think about doing it. She also looked really mad at me, because she was the one who was asked to catch a deer for me. I stretched out my shield so it covered everyone in the cells, just in case she would get so annoyed and angry that she would hurt the first and best creature here. She tossed the deer to me, and turned around not bothering to check on me. I got out of the fetters and got the deer. I turned around so I was almost invisible, and drank its blood. Melody didn't look disgusted as she would have if it was a human. She ate animals raw herself, but it was the meat and no the blood. I suddenly thought of an idea, as she looked at me.

"Are you hungry?,, I asked her. She looked confused at me.

"You eat animal-meat raw right?,, she nodded.

"-And I only drink its blood. So if you're hungry you could eat the meat from this deer!,, she looked surprised at me, but the thought of food, made her stomach rumble.

"Close your eyes, or see the other way. This is going to look murderously.,, she agreed and turned around and covered her ears. Probably a good idea as well. Then I ripped off the skin and cleaned it. The head I let be; just in case that my venom still was at it. But since I always drank all the blood, there would be no venom in the deer's veins. I parted the deer into smaller pieces and laid it in a pile. When I was finished I asked Melody to get out of the way. Then I tossed over the pieces and she happily ate it.

She ate it so quickly you should think she hadn't eaten in ages. Which probably was the case, she also looked kind of skinny. When Chelsea came down later, I explained to her that "the mermaid" had asked for the meat and that I had ripped the animal apart as well as I could in the manacles. She looked suspicious but I lied so smoothly that she couldn't question my explanation. I shielded both Melody and I so she wouldn't be able to read our bond.

When she left with what was left of the deer, I talked a little with Melody.

"Mel, we have to keep our friendship secret to them. Every time they come down here, I will have to call you "The mermaid" or else they will be suspicious and we might they might kill one of us. So we have to pretend we don't know each other and I will have to lie to them every time they come down here. If it is Jane who comes here, she might use her gift on you, but I will prevent that. I will cover you and you won't feel anything. You just have to pretend that you are being hurt. Look at me and when I nod you will have to twist and scream with pain. I will not let anything happen to you, but you have to act like it. You will also have to keep an eye on me because I will be able to feel when she stops. And then you will have to lay gasping for air. Then she won't be suspicious. I don't know what we can do with Alec. He can cut off all your senses, and you might just have to stand still with as worried expression. Of course I will not let him do anything either, but you have to have an empty look in your eyes. If you can manage. Aro will have to read your mind. If he comes down here, we are screwed because if he read your mind he will know everything and if I shield you he would be able to guess the most, and a guard will be posed here. And we will not be able to get out of here. Let's just hope he doesn't come. And it is not even sure that Jane will try to do something. Just pretend to be hurt and she will be happy.,, I said seriously. She nodded and agreed with me.

When Mel was asleep I tried again. Only her sleeping told me something about if it was day or night.

I got out of the fetters and rotated on the ground. I tried to just get from wall to wall first. The first time I could do it in the 26 try. Then it became easier and easier every time. When I had done it like 15 times I a row, I tried to get somewhere else. I tried to get out of the cell, see if it was possible. The first time I wished just to get out in the space between the cells. When I succeeded I wished myself back in the cell again. I would have to make this my starting. So when I was back in the cell I tried to make my way over to Melody's cell. It was the longest distance so far, so I had to take a couple of tries.

"Melody's cell, Melody's cell, Melody's cell,, I rotated again and again while repeating this over and over. When I felt the blackness again, I was filled with joy. I had done it! My farthest distance so far. Now we weren't long from our freedom. I appeared beside Melody and I silently woke her up. If it was my cold skin or the fact that it was a long time ago since anybody had touched her or even been in her cell, I couldn't tell but she sat up quickly with a scared and surprised expression.

"Hey Mel,, I said, , and I sat myself against the wall, farthest away from her. If she wanted to come nearer it was her own choice. She was still surprised and her eyes bugged a little. But slowly she understood. And when she realized I had done it, that I had appeared in her cell, she happily elbowed her way to me she sat up and hugged me. Her skin was only the slightest bit warmer than mine, and it felt scaly. Or the skin on her tail did.

From my cell I had seen her bikini top- but it wasn't a bikini top. The "top" was a part of her skin. It grew from her body just like the hair grew on humans. I suddenly realized that my hair wouldn't be able to grow out again if I cut it. I noted myself never to cut it.

The fact that her top grew from her, confused me just a little. Shouldn't my vampire eyes be able to see that? Maybe it had just looked like a top because I thought it was impossible to have a beautiful bikini top "growing" from a body. That was probably it.

When she was finished hugging me, she showed me picture of her daughter. She was very beautiful and looked very sweet. Then I thought of the fact that she might not look like that now. Poor Melody hadn't seen her in almost 8 months.

I looked determined at her, and said: "Mel, I _will _get you out of here. No matter if I have to come back for you when I have tried on appear all the way home. I _will_ make you free. You deserve to be free. You _are_ going to see Gabrielle again. And that soon, I promise.,, her eyes was filled with tears and she hugged me again.

"Mel, we have to practice now.,, I said as I rubbed her bag comfortingly. She nodded sobbed a little and then composed herself. I got up, and helped her up as well. I took her in my arms and held her there. Then I said: "My cell, my cell, my cell,, over and over and rotated again and again. Nothing happened first but then we felt the blackness. When I was in my cell again, I saw Melody gasping for air on the floor a little way from me.

"Dat wass relly scarii!,, she exclaimed.

"I know, the first time it's a little scary. Sorry I should've warned you.,, she just shook her head and said: "No, no it iis oka!,,

I walked over to her, as slowly as possible because I didn't want to scare her.

"Ready to another turn?,, I asked her. She nodded and I scooped her up again.

"Melody's cell, Melody's cell, Melody's cell.,, I rotated and at the 7th rotation we felt the blackness again. We kept rotating to each other's cells and when it became easy I decided she had had enough. Appreciative she lay down and fell asleep again. I decided to go check on the unicorn. The last couple of days he had seemed to get stronger and yesterday he had tried to stand up, but his legs collapsed under him, and he had to lie down again. I thought: "Unicorn's cell, unicorn's cell, unicorn's cell,, and rotated. Alone it was a piece of cake to Melody's cell, but the unicorn was further away. It surprised me how easy I got to his cell. When I got there he lifted his head, and when he saw me he seemed to be afraid. Slowly I walked towards him, hands forward. He tried to get up and get away from me but he was still too weak. I sat down beside him and tried to touch him. He flinched under my fingers, and I hurriedly pulled them back.

He relaxed again and I tried again. This time he didn't flinch as much but he twitched a little.

I stroked his fur and he was surprisingly soft. It was like the softest teddy-bear in the world. Not like any normal horse, whose fur is a little rough. He relaxed a little when he realized that I meant him no harm. I saw that he still had a little water left, from the last refill. I had asked Demetri to come back with more water, and he did. I rose and got the water. Then I held his face and helped him drink it.

He truly was a magical creature. When the bowl was empty I put it down again, and stroked his fur again.

To my big surprise the little water left had made him stronger. He rose a little and lay on his knees. He looked me deep into the eyes and I felt something strange. It was like he gave me the power to do something. Like he tried to make me able to communicate with him.

"Water!,, a hoarse voice sounded in my head. I gasped when I realized it was the unicorn talking to me. He had a very beautiful voice even when it was as hoarse as it was now.

"But I can't get you any. If I transfer myself out of this dungeon I'm dead!,, I whispered back.

"Touch the bowl!,, he said. I did as he said, and to my big surprise I was able to refill the bowl.

When it was refilled I held his head again and he drank it all.

"Thank you,, he sounded a little better. I touched the bowl again, and asked him if he wanted some more.

"Yes please!,, he said.

I nodded and helped him again. I did this 7 times before he said it was enough.

"Thank you for the help.,, he said grateful.

"Anytime,, I whispered at him. Then I smelled an awful smell. I wrinkled my nose and thought of the wolves at home. I felt my eyes bugging wide when I placed the smell.

"I will be back in a minute!,, he nodded and I rotated saying: "Wolf's cell, wolf's cell, wolf's cell.

I materialized in the wolf's cell and gasped.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D You guys are exceptionelly fantastic, you know that right? Love you! :)**

**- Lu**


	12. Another Story

**Hi...! :D Don't hate me for leaving y'all hanging with a little cliffy last time... And for so long... :) This chapter is looong, so I hope it will make up for it!  
I betcha wouldn't have thought who it was I put in that cell.. But you're about to find out! Hope you like my little twist ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, we get it, we get it. Stephenie is the one and only owner of Twilight, we just like to mess around a bit, and imagine our way further into the world of Twilight... At least, that's what I'm doing with this lil' story... :D**

**I'd apprechiate reviews, but just looking at the traffic-numbers makes my stomach flutter with little butterflies. Thanks so much for reading, and putting those butterflies in there... If I was a good poet, I would have soo written something for you... But I'm not, so you'll have to make due with what I have to offer... :P**

**- Lu**

* * *

"Seth!,, I whispered. Seth, how was it, he ended up here?

"Bella!,, he said, he got to his feet and ran over to me. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Seth! What do you do here?,, I started sobbing, I had missed him so much. The young, cheerful werewolf who was the second best friend of mine in the pack.

"Shh Bella don't cry!,, he said and rubbed my back.

"Oh, Seth I have missed you so much! But how did you end up here?,,

He let go of me, and sat down, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I sat down and he started telling the story.

"When Demetri had gone with you, it was total confusion. Everybody understood, but didn't at the same time. Not until Edward and Alice explained why you had gone with him, we understood completely. When we realized what was going on, we got really mad, I mean what do they think they are?,, He took a settling breath and continued.

"Jake was especially mad and so was Edward. They started strategizing but Carlisle stopped them. He knew that if we attacked the Volturi in Volterra we would be dead. He said: _"Bella is a strong, talented and independent person. If she isn't pleased she will find a way to say it. She will find a way home. And you should know her well enough to know that she won't give up until she is home.,,_ they realized he was right and stopped. Then it was all miserable there. At the end I couldn't take it. I ran away to think, and without even thinking, I ended up on a plane towards Italy. I was so mad at that stupid moron who had taken you away from Edward, Renesmee and Jake. I wanted revenge over them who had hurt my family. So when I realized I had walked into a death-trap it was too late. Felix and Alec came, and all my senses were taken away from me. When I came back to consciousness I was in here. I guess I was asleep when you were dragged in here.,, He said and I felt my eyes sting when the tearless sobs started again. I hugged him and said: "Oh, Seth! I said you shouldn't come for me!,, and then I sobbed into his chest. Which was bare of course.

"It is weird though that we haven't smelled each other.,, he said. I smiled and said: "Maybe it is because there are so many strange smells in here.,,

"Yeah, I guess you're right!,, he still sounded wondering.

"Hey there is something I'd like to show you!,, I said and became all excited.

"What?,, he sounded wary by my sudden thrilled voice.

"Stand up,, was all I said. He did as I told him and I bent down and knocked his feet away from underneath him.

"Hey!,, he said and I guess he felt it was wrong; him the biggest of the two of us being carried like a baby by me. I grinned and said: "Unicorn's cell, unicorn's cell, unicorn's cell.,, I rotated and felt the blackness. We appeared in the unicorn's cell, and I sat Seth down.

"What the hell?,, he said gasping for air just like Melody.

"I have discovered a new gift!,, I said and I could see the hope rise in his eyes. Then I told him the story of how I discovered it.

"That sick bastard tried to _rape_ you?,, I nodded and a dark cloud covered his face.

"But think of this: How will he look when he come down here, and we're gone?,, I tried to cheer him up again.

"You really think you will be able to?,, he asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm absolutely sure. With enough practice we'll be out of here before this week is over.,, he nodded and I smiled at him.

"How are you?,, I asked the unicorn.

"I'm well, thank you,, I heard the voice in my head.

Seth looked confused at me and I explained quickly.

"He looked me into the eyes, and I felt the power of communicating with him rise in body.,, he understood and sat down beside me and the unicorn.

"Hi there, I'm Seth!,, he said and smiled. The unicorn also looked him deep into the eyes and I could see that he transferred the communication power to him too.

"Hello, there Seth! I am Aleeya.,, We heard.

"And I'm Bella, by the way,, I whispered and Aleeya nodded.

"Hey Seth are you thirsty?,, he nodded and I touched the bowl. Water appeared and Seth's eyes bugged out.

"Aleeya did this too,, I smiled at the unicorn who smiled back. It was a very beautiful smile. It was like his tired eyes lit up, with all the wonders of the world. He was such a soulful creature, it hurt to see him suffer.

I handed Seth the bowl and he happily drank. I touched the bowl again and again until Seth was finished.

I touched the bowl again, and sat it in front of Aleeya.

"Call on me if you need me.,, and then I scooped up Seth again.

"There is someone else I'd like you to meet,, and with that I said: "Melody's cell, Melody's cell, Melody's cell,, and rotated. In the blackness I came on the thought that maybe I only needed to say it three times. We appeared in her cell, and I saw a scared mermaid look at me and relax.

"What is it Mel?,, I asked.

"Wen I woke uup and youh werreent there, I tought you migt had gone homerrh witout me.,, she cried about how disloyal she thought I had been. I sat down and comforted her.

"I understand, but I was just over with the unicorn. When I got down here he looked like someone who needed help. And I checked on him and he needed my help. Then I smelled my friend here, and I went to him. Melody I want you to meet Seth. He is a werewolf just as my best friend Jacob. Seth is in Jake's pack.,, I said and she looked at him.

"Wow, you ar juuust aas huge aas Bellarh sait you werre!,, he grinned and was his normal cheerful self again.

"Melody is a mermaid and I have promised to take her home.,, I explained to Seth.

"Ar you suuure he is a wulf?,, she asked.

"I can assure you that he is!,, I looked at Seth and said: "He can show you!,,

Seth shook his head and said: "I don't have any more clothes than this!,,

"Aww come on Seth we'll turn the head the other way.,, I grinned and Seth blushed.

"Come Mel, let's give the werewolf some space to phase! Ha, that rimed!,, and then we turned around. I heard Seth starting taking his clothes of, and looked at Melody, who peeked a little; I grinned and she blushed. Her blush was blue. Did mermaids have blue blood?

We heard him phase and turned around.

Where a Seth had stood before, a HUGE sandy wolf stood instead.

"Hi, wolf-Seth!,, I said and went to stand beside him. Melody sat with big eyes and watched the wolf.

"Wow!,, was all she could say.

The wolf smiled a very wolfy smile and walked around in a circle, gesturing for us to let him phase back. I grinned and said to Melody: "He wants to phase back!,, she nodded and turned around.

So the days passed on, and I kept practicing with Melody and Seth. I would have to vary both of them at the same time, because holding hands with them didn't work. We had tried everything, but I had to carry them, before it worked. But because of Seth's huge body mass, I had to carry him and he had Melody. That was the best way of doing it. When Seth and Mel woke up, I would go to Seth's cell, and take him with me to Melody's. Then we would go from Seth's cell to Melody's and from Melody's to Seth's. It became almost too easy, and we needed to go further away.

When Mel and Seth were sleeping I practiced to go myself. When I was alone, all I had to do was think at the place and rotate. Then I would appear wherever I wanted to. But the furthest was still to Seth.

The room I had stayed in when I first got here seemed to be a safe place. So one day I risked it. I appeared silently in the room and till my great joy, it was empty. But I had to hurry back in case someone would go down in the dungeon to check on me or get me a deer.

I materialized in my cell, and heard steps on the other side of the door. I hurriedly put on the cuffs, and scowled at the one who came. I stretched out my shield and covered everybody. I felt Melody's strange light and Seth's familiar light. Aleeya had his own light and it was very bright. Like a brilliant gold mixed with the lightest of white. I loved it; it had a warm feel to it.

I couldn't place the others but I hadn't met them or even seen them so it wasn't that strange, that I couldn't place it.

In came Demetri and he had a deer with him. I had to admit that I was getting tired of deer. All I had had since I got here was deer. Wonder how long they had to run to getme those. I missed being able to choose my own food. But at least I got something. But I don't think that they have realized that they are keeping me strong. If they had, then they would give me nothing because of what they had locked me up for. Either they didn't believe that I could have such a gift, or they just thought it was once in a lifetime - existence - situation.

"Here is your deer sweetie!,, he said. I scowled at him and hissed: "_Don't _call me sweetie!,,

He tossed the deer in and said: "I'll come back later and get the skin!,, and then he turned on his heel and walked away. I sucked out all the blood and felt my strength develop as it filled my body. Then I cut the deer from each other and cleaned it once again. But this time there were two mouths to feed, so I lay it in two different piles. One for Seth and one for Melody. When I was finished I took one pile and rotated. I appeared in the sleeping Seth's cell.

For fun I laid a piece of meat in front of his nose, just to see what happened. He was in his wolf form probably to escape from the fears and worries.

He sniffed a little and then his feet moved. They twitched, and soon he was "sprinting" for his prey. The sleeping wolf ran in dreams, looking quite hilarious.

Then I figured he was probably hungry and I woke him up.

"Seth? Seth! Wake up!,, I said in his ear. He barked a small bark and opened his eyes. They looked really sleepy but when I said: "I brought you some food!,, he was on his feet and ate it gladly. When he was finished about 23 seconds later- he just ate a half deer- he phased and thanked me.

"Oh boy, was I hungry!,, I smiled and said: "You just ate a half deer on 23 seconds, dear. I think you could say you were hungry!,, he hugged me and asked when we were leaving.

"As soon as possible. I have tried to appear in my old 'room' and I succeeded. I was able to materialize like 5 stories away from here in the first try. So I think we'll be out of here I a couple of days.,, I smiled at the thought of going home again. Home to the people I loved and missed like crazy. My beautiful daughter Renesmee, my fantastic and loving and caring husband Edward and my lovable family. My best friend and the other wolves. I missed Charlie, Sue, Leah and all the others from La Push.

The thought of me returning to Forks gave me the hope and the will to keep on struggling in this nasty dungeon. Gave me hope that we were going to survive this, that we would be free soon.

Melody hadn't seen her daughter or husband or family in 8 months. I wasn't going to give up, I wasn't going to be locked up in here until the Volturi gave up on me and let me go. And I was going to bring Melody and Seth back to their family.

"You what?,, he asked and the look in his eyes told me that he was afraid. That he thought I was crazy.

"Relax, I transported me to a place in the castle that no one is in these days. The door was closed and there were no one near me. And besides we are out of here soon so they will know that my new power has developed.,, I said comforting. I seemed to happen because he eased up a bit and he got the same hope in his eyes that I felt.

The only problem when we got home would be that I can't shield everybody every single second of the day. It would be tricky because the only way to avoid being discovered again is me shielding everybody that Demetri can track. But right now I would have to not think about it. We would discuss it when we got home. Which would be very soon.

"Well Seth you are not the only hungry eater I know, Mel is probably up, and I bet she is hungry just like you. You know when you're in your wolf form and sleep you run after the 'prey' if you lay a piece of meat right in front of your nose?,, I winked thought of my cell and rotated. The last thing I saw before the blackness was his half-blushing expression.

* * *

**Phew, that was a long one! :) Hope you liked it!**

**- Lu **


	13. Home

**Heyyo! :D Welcome back, to the crazyness that is Lu's imaginary world. x] Wow, speaking about yourself in 3rd person sounds weird... Anyway, I'm just going to jump directly to the disclaimer, because I don't think you'll believe me when I say that my week is crazy... My exams begin soon... :O **

**Or maybe I'm just lazy... Well, you'll never know, because that is for me to know, and you to never find out... I'm so evil... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, yes, no, yes, yes. There, I just answered all of your 'is she steph?' questions... To all those I answered 'yes' to; your question was: you are not steph, and I agree (therefore the yes) to those I answered 'no' to; your question was: are you steph? and I have to say, sadly, I'm not... :P Which - if you haven't already picked up on that - means I do not own Twilight**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

Mel was eating gladly of the little pile with meat I brought her. She smiled at me as I looked at her eating, remembering my human life. The only thing I missed from it was my mother and my old friends. Charlie and I had agreed that Renee wouldn't be able to take it, if she got the "only need to know" thing. She simply wouldn't be able to handle it.

When she was finished I rushed to my cell and linked myself to the wall, waiting for Demetri to come. But it was Jane who came, and she seemed to be in an evil mood. I shielded everybody, just in case. Jan wouldn't know if I expended my shield or not, she would only notice if her victim didn't scream when they felt the pain.

She locked up my cell, walked in and grabbed the skin. She shot an evil glare at Melody and I felt pressure on the shield- I nodded to Melody and she began screaming and twisting so convincingly that even I was afraid that my shield didn't work. I looked with horror at Jane so she would be certain about me not knowing anything about Melody. I bet Aro or Caius had told her to find out if I had made any bonds with the other prisoners.

I suddenly realized how awful it was down here.

When they first had locked me up here, all I thought about was anger and that I missed my family really, really much. Now I realized how terrible the Volturi treated their so called study-experiments. It was like a girl starting to get pass the dolls-period and she gets a new Barbie in Christmas-gift. She plays with it once and throws it in the garbage afterwards.

I had to get out of here, soon.

But I knew she was only acting, because she kept her eye on me. When I nodded, she lay still but gasping for air. She closed her eyes and started crying. I bet she was thinking about her little daughter.

Jane seemed to be satisfied and walked out the door without even looking back to see Melody rise and send me a questioning look.

"Wass dat konvinsssingh enoough?,, she asked and I smiled and said: "So convincing that you almost made me think my shield didn't work!,, she winked at me and I transported me to her cell.

"Melody I think we're ready to leave soon,, I said with a smile. She nodded and said: "I tink yourree ready noww!,, she said and I agreed.

"Yeah but I think we'll have to wait just a little bit more.,, I really wished we could go now, but I knew they would come back later.

"Tomorrow or the day after I think.,, and she nodded determinedly.

The rest of the day I spend with singing lowly to myself and transfer from cell to cell and see if there were any problems.

It felt like I had been here for ages, but I had only been here in the dungeon for 5 days. Not even two weeks had gone since I arrived in Volterra.

I was in Aleeya's cell and giving him water. He was still very weak, but he could stand up now. But he could only stand up for a couple of minutes of the time. I was starting to fell friendship rise between him and me, and I would be leaving soon. But I wasn't going to be able to have anymore "passengers" with me.

Then I got an idea.

"Aleeya, you know the transfer power's thing you can?,, he looked me seriously into the eyes and then nodded.

"Can you make it go the other way around?,, I asked him in a whisper.

"Yes I think so.,, he said in a beautiful, formal voice.

"Then try to transfer the gift of being able to do the transfer-thing!,, I said. He nodded and looked me concentrating into my eyes. Then I felt a new power rise in me.

His head bent and he drank of the water-bowl. When he was finished I touched it and he drank some more.

"Can I transfer a power to you now without losing it?,, I asked. He nodded and I took his head between my hands. Then I looked him deep in the eyes and thought only on sharing my transporting power with him. I felt the power double and split in two. When the transfer was done, I tried to rotate and appear at the other wall. I was still able to, and it didn't feel like I wasn't able to go as far as I wanted to. I walked back to Aleeya and said to him: "You will now be able to transfer yourself anywhere you like. Just repeat the destination in your mind and rotate once. Then you will feel blackness and when you open your eyes again, you'll be at the place you wished.,,

"Thank you dear,, he said and I smiled at him.

"It's the least I can do. I felt like I was going to abandon you in your hour of need when I left myself. Now we are both able to be free and happy again.,, he smiled a horsy smile and drank some more water. I hugged him and said: "I better get going. And before you try go back to the place you belong, try practice it a little. And don't leave without saying goodbye to me!,,

he turned around and held his face inches from mine and looked me into the eyes with a serious look.

"Thank you for everything Bella.,, and then he rotated- it looked like he was chasing his tail- and appeared behind me. I smiled and clapped. Then I span around and materialized in Seth's cell. He was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up this time so I just filled his water-bowl and went to Melody's.

She was crying but smiled through tears.

"Melody! What is it?,, I asked elated.

"I juuusd realiiizeed dat I am goiing to see my daugter agaaiin!,, she smiled a teeth-showing smile.

I smiled along and said: "Yes very soon.,, and we hugged each other.

"Thirsty?,, she nodded and I touched her water-bowl and filled it. I wondered what would happen if I touched her dry tail.

"Sit still!,, I said and she didn't move. Then I reached out for her tail and when my fingers felt the scaly tail, I closed my eyes and thought of water. She gasped and I felt water spouting from my palm. I opened my eyes and saw her tail all wet and beaming. My first assumption about her tail was right.

There were hints of all the rainbows colors and she sparkled just like when vampires were out in the sun. The tail looked very strong and beefy. It looked almost twice the size it had been two seconds ago. It know matched the rest of her body perfectly and Melody looked at it like it was a long lost treasure of hers found again. I could only imagine how she must feel. She had gotten used to the look of the dried tail, and now it was like it always had been. She got tears in the corner of her eyes and she looked thankfully at me.

"Tank you!,, she said and elbowed her the way to me. She kissed each of my cheek and hugged me tightly.

When she fell asleep a little sooner, I determined disappeared and appeared different places in my cell. I was going to take her home very soon. When she woke up I would get Seth from his cell and take them both to my cell. Then I would practice a little with both of them and then we would go. I knew I could do it. I _had_ to do it. Right now all that mattered was that I couldn't bear being away from Nessie and Edward any longer. I had to get home to them before I would go crazy. But I didn't know what time it would be and when it was going to be possible. Tomorrow they wouldn't come with a deer since I had already fed today and I wouldn't need a deer until the day after tomorrow. I was as strong as possible and if they came down here I would be able to handle it. So tomorrow it would be.

When Melody was still asleep I went to Seth's cell. He was awake and pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Hey Seth ready to go home?,, I asked as I appeared. He jumped almost a meter up in the air of fright. I laughed at him and when he said: "Bella! Don't you dare come and fright me like that, I almost got a heart-attack!,, I couldn't help but laugh a little harder. Then I sighed and asked: "So are you?,, he saw my determined expression and asked: "Are we going home today?,, I nodded and he beamed.

"Of course I am, what do you think I am?,, I smiled and held out my arms. He looked at them and I could tell that he still felt it was wrong that I was carrying him. I grinned and scooped him up.

Then we went to Melody's cell and I sat down Seth. Then he carefully picked her from the stone-hard and cold floor and carried her. She was still asleep so he was extra careful. Then I scooped both of them up and we appeared in my cell. Then I rotated a couple of times. I stopped abruptly when I heard a sound from the other side of the iron-door.

In this situation I panicked. What if it was Jane? I stretched out my shield and brought Seth to his cell, then I hurriedly went back to get Melody to her cell. I could feel the non-existing adrenalin run through my body and if I was human I probably blush right now. Not because it was embarrassing, but because of the speed of the blood. It would so have given me away, but instead I composed my face and sat in the fetters waiting for them to come.

In came of course Demetri and he had Felix with him. I scowled at them both and they looked down. It pleased me to see how afraid of me they were.

"Aro wants to see you,, Felix said and came to release me from the manacles. I froze as he got closer, but to my big relief he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy staring at the floor to notice that I was already free. Slowly I stood up to see a horrified Melody and her confused eyes. I tried to tell her that I would come back for her, but I didn't think she got the message.

Felix and Demetri held me in a tight grip, I easily could've broken but I didn't see any point in it. So I let them toss and drag me trough the creepy hallways and staircases one more time and when we got to the main story, I could see how dirty and ripped my cloth's were. Not the best outfit to wear in the company of someone who is really in love with you, but you don't share the same feelings- actually the feelings was the opposite of each other. They dragged me to the chamber I had first seen the Volturi and Aro was waiting for me.

I looked murderously at him- I hadn't forgot the slap yet. He returned my glare with a cold look. I kept glaring at him knowing it was for no use.

"What do you want now?,, I asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I just want you to join us,, he sad and his voice didn't match his look.

"Ha, yeah right like I would _ever_ do that!,, I said with a killing sarcasm.

"You have something I would very much like to have in my little collection. I want your powers and I want them now.,, he said his tone dangerously sweet.

"You know I will _never_ join your killing-innocents-just-to-gain-more-power so called guard. I thought the meaning of you guys was that you kept the secret and made sure that vampires didn't go around in the sunlight. I thought you were here to help and _not _to ruin my family and my life!,, I was getting really mad and if they didn't let go of me soon, I would be tearing them apart and leaving them to find their own body parts when I was finished. I started shaking ever so slightly and it reminded me of the wolves at home temper-problems.

"Join us or we will kill everybody you love in front of you,, he said and his voice was only a whisper but I heard him perfectly well.

"You wouldn't!,, I said in the same murderously tone. He just nodded and even though I was being hold by two strong vampires I crouched, ready to jump at him.

"I will give you until tomorrow to think about it, and then if you refuse I will hunt down your family and kill them one by one and you will be forced to look.,, I could see he really meant it. It wasn't just a threat, if I refused, he would haunt us down and kill us. Well I wasn't going to let that happen so I just came up with a new plan to follow as soon as I was alone again.

To my great regret they didn't drag me back to the dungeon. They locked me up in my old "room". I paced back and forth a little and then I wished myself back in the cell. There was no time to think we would have to go, now!

When I showed up, Melody's face lit up, and I transferred me to her cell. Then I scooped her up and we appeared at Seth's cell. I sat down Melody only saying: "Take her,, as a order and he carried her as I said. Then I scooped up him and transported myself to Aleeya's cell.

"Bella, what are we doing here I thought-?,, Seth began but I cut him off only eyeing Aleeya.

"We are on our way now-,, I said. "When we are gone you can do it as well. But not until we're gone.,, he nodded seriously and I quickly went to stand in front of him.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you and to be your friend in this hole. I hope we will meet again someday.,, then I hugged him tightly and he laid he head on my shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you too Bella. And I'm sure we will meet again in the future.,, I nodded and ran back to melody and Seth. Seth was still carrying Mel, so I just held out my arms, bent down and knocked away his feet so he was in my arms. He felt almost feather light in my arms, but I was sure he weighed over 90 kg. (Sorry I'm Danish we use kg and meter!)

I rotated while thinking: "Cullen's house, Cullen's house, Cullen's house.,, nothing happened and I kept trying.

"Bella what is going on?,, a concerned Seth asked.

"Nothing, it is just the longest distance I have been on,, I said and thought about the wished place harder and harder.

"Relax Bella they aren't coming.,, I stopped up and let my senses loosen and I could hear all the way up 7 stories higher.

"Go check on Bella sweetling!,, I heard Aro's cheerful voice say to somebody.

"Oh in a few minutes they will be!,, I could see on the shocked faces of theirs that it surprised them.

"Shh, right now I have to concentrate!,, they nodded and there were dead silent.

"Cullen's house, Cullen's house, Cullen's house.,, I repeated again and again in a whisper.

I span around several times. Nothing happened.

"Home at the Cullen's house, home at the Cullen's house, home at the Cullen's house!,, I started to panic when it didn't work.

"Aleeya go!,, he nodded, he could see that he might wasn't going to be able to get free if they came. He rotated and disappeared. I felt a small burden be lifted from my shoulders when I succeeded in setting one innocent creature free. Then I concentrated on my own situation.

"Home, home, home!,, I thought.

I felt big relief when the blackness came. It lasted longer than I expected and I started to feel that something had gone wrong and that we would appear in the castle somewhere, still in Volterra.

I saw light and I knew I was home. But the trip had taken on my strength and I wouldn't last much longer. In a few minutes I would be out, for God knows how long. All I heard was "Bella?,, and "Momma?,, before I passed out and the blackness wouldn't be my friend this time. It would be my enemy.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN! What happens now? Well, I know HAHA! :D  
Am I supposed to say 'sorry' for the cliffy? Because that would be a lie, and I don't do lies... :P**

**Lol, I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a comment, and I'll be majorly happy (:**

**- Lu**


	14. Retelling

**Hiya! I'll make this short, so I can get my shitty day over with, and go to bed :) Naw, don't believe that, I like to write and update for ya! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight? What's Twilight? I've never heard of Twilight?... Beause I don't OWN IT! :( **

* * *

Chapter 15

EPOV:

I sat at the piano with Renesmee playing her lullaby. She was very tired after crying all day. She had lost the hope, and she was afraid that she would never see her mother again. She missed her insanely and even though I knew Bella would come home, I started losing my hope too. I tried to convince Nessie that Bella would be home very, _very_ soon and to keep up the hoping spirit, because it would help her mom to come back. We hadn't been at the cottage since Bella had left with that disgusting monster and Nessie was homesick. She was home, but she missed being in the cottage, with her mom and me. Her thoughts were all about Bella, and she was afraid she would forget how she looked.

Nessie and I were alone in the house all the others were gone hunting and Jacob was at his exam in these days. Renesmee was almost asleep when I heard a weird sound. I turned around to see a wolf carrying a mermaid and underneath them both my Bella.

"Bella?" I asked and Nessie woke up her beautiful face all happy and beaming.

"Momma?" she asked and her voice was happy again something it hadn't been for almost 2 weeks now.

But something was wrong. Seth was on the floor with the mermaid in his arms and looked concerned at Bella. His mind was asking questions about if the long trip had been too much for her. Had she passed out while they were in the blackness? He asked himself. Blackness?

Bella fell to the ground but before she hit it I was there, carrying her to my old room.

"Bella love? Can you hear me?" she didn't respond and I got worried. Alice, where is Alice when you need her? On a hunting trip! So typical.

Then I heard the minds of my family and I knew they would be here in about 3 seconds.

Alice went straight to my room and when she saw Bella she began sobbing. She smiled a little between sobs, but then her eyes turned very serious and concentrating.

"As soon as I saw her coming I told the others to stop what they were doing and come with me back home. Emmett got a little grumpy he had just caught a bear!" she said with closed eyes.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she got the hint.

"Right, uhm she will be unconscious a little while more. Nothing has happened to her, it was just too much for her mind to follow, it needed rest" I nodded and said: "Thank you Alice."

"Always!" and then the whole family entered the room, Carlisle with Nessie in his hands. She was crying and asking: "What is wrong with Momma?" I rose from the bed and walked over to her.

"Nothing is wrong with her sweetie. She just needs some rest; the journey was a little bit hard for her!" I wiped away her tears and smiled at her. She smiled a little smile back.

"That's my girl!" I said and she smiled a little more.

Emmett was staring at Bella looking very confused. He had been very quiet lately. I guess he had realized how much Bella really means to him and how much he missed being able to wrestle her.

"You will soon have your fighting-partner back!" I said and grinned. He looked at me and grinned along.

"She will be able to hear us in 2 minutes" it came from Alice who sat on the bed one hand around Bella's and closed eyes.

We were silent and when about 2 minutes had passed I sat beside Bella and talked to her knowing she would be able to hear.

"Bella love?" of course she didn't answer but I had to give it a try.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" I took her hand and kissed it. It twitched a little.

I kept holding her hand and just watched her for hours. She was able to hear but not yet to open her eyes. The others stood very still and after some time they went to the living room. I could hear a fascinated Carlisle talk to the Mermaid. She spoke a very funny form for English, but it wasn't impossible to understand. So she was the reason Alice hadn't been able to see Bella without getting a headache. And of course Seth. I was half concentrating on their conversation, my eyes locked on Bella. Her hand twitched a little again, and I pulled myself closer to the bed.

"Bella?" I whispered. She didn't answer but her head moved a little to the side.

"Love?" I asked, her eyes closed harder and then she blinked a couple of times.

**Bella's POV.**

I felt something against my hand and it didn't go away. I could hear, but it was blurry and weak. I couldn't place their voices either. Then something hard yet really soft touched my hand. I felt the electricity, and my hand twitched. I was finally home. I could hear a blurry voice asking my name. I recognized it as Edwards' voice and I so wanted to answer. But I couldn't make my lips do as I wanted them to. I couldn't find my voice and it was like my transformation all over again. Except for the pain, this time there was no pain. I could feel that I very slowly got the control of my body parts and senses back but I still couldn't open my eyes. I wanted to see Edward and Renesmee again; see them, hug them, kiss them. I wanted back my sight, my control of my body. And it went too slow. I was impatient to wake up again.

When I could hear the voices downstairs I thought it was time to wake up again. I felt my hand twitch and another hand held mine tighter. One moment I was afraid I was still in Volterra when I remembered that I actually was home. I found my eyes again and tightened them before I blinked a couple of times. I turned my head and opened my eyes widely.

A smiling Edward sat near me and I felt like I was in love all over again. I jumped from the bed and almost assaulted him. He flew back on the sofa and I hugged him tightly with my head on his chest. Startled he laid his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry! But if I hadn't gone with that filthy little bastard, they would've come after you. Now we can go to New Hampshire and I will have to keep up my shield around you guys all the time but then they won't be able to find us!" I began crying my tearless cry, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh Bella, I know I know, I understand!" he said and I looked him deep into the eyes.

"Oh Edward, I have missed you so much!" and then I kissed him like I hadn't kissed him before. Like this was the first time. I had missed him so much, and know I was finally home, finally with him again and now we could live the life we deserved- together.

Just like before I was dragged to Volterra I forgot time and place, the world disappeared for my eyes, it was only Edward. With a little giggle he pulled away and said: "Before you get too much into it, the others might want to say hello to you!"

"Oh!" I said and hurriedly got to my feet and spun around. I kissed him one more time on the lips and took his hand. My balance wasn't as great as it had been since I became a vampire but it would pass.

We ran down the stairs and I quickly found Nessie.

"Nessie!" I screamed, and hugged her tightly.

"Momma!" she began crying and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Oh don't cry baby! Don't cry I'm here and I won't ever leave you again. I'm so sorry sweetie." she looked at me.

"It's okay momma! Daddy told me that you had to do it or the Volturi would come back! I'm just so glad that you are home again!" I kissed her on the cheeks and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and from the corner of my eyes I saw Melody cry. I went over to her, and introduced her to my daughter.

"Mel, this is Renesmee!" she nodded and said: "I knnow I haavve sayd allo toorh her!"

"Sheeh is verry liike you!" she said.

"More like Edward I think!" I said and smiled.

"You have been talking to all of them?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Mosstly Carlile!" she said.

"Oh, then let me introduce you to the rest!" I said and took her hand, then I remembered that she couldn't walk and I asked her to hold Renesmee. Then I carried her around in the house to meet everybody. It must have looked quite funny.

"This is Emmett." he nodded to her and smiled. She smiled back, and she looked a little sly. I heard Edward hide a laugh behind me and guessed that she was thinking about the story I told her. Emmett turned to scowl at him; he didn't like being kept on the outside of a secret.

"This is Alice and Jasper-" I said when we walked towards them they smiled widely at Melody and waved.

"This is Esme, and this is Rosalie." they smiled too. Just then a sad Jacob went through the door.

"Hi guys." he said and he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oh Jake, what's wrong?" I asked and he looked up.

"Bella?" he looked at me like I was a hallucination and he didn't believe what he saw.

"Bella!" his whole face lit up when he realized I was home. He sprinted through the room and hugged me such a tight hug that I would have broken several ribs if I were still human. I almost didn't make it in time to give Melody to Seth.

I now understood why he had been so down. I was after all his best friend, and he had missed me just like I had missed him. He only came around here because of Nessie. He had become really great friends with the rest of the family too but I think that if Nessie didn't exist and I was gone for an unknown amount of time, he wouldn't be hanging around here.

I had to remember that I was still stronger than him, and that his ribs actually _could_ break.

He looked around and then he saw Seth.

"Seth! You're back too! But wait a minute how did you guys get back here?" he asked.

It went silent in the room and everybody was looking at me.

Alice had probably had a vision of me disappearing and appearing another place. So the rest of the family knew it too, of course. But when I had met Melody and decided for her to come with me, her visions must have stopped. So they wouldn't have known when I would get home.

And I was absolutely sure that when I found Seth, Alice wouldn't have been able to see me.

"Uhm…." was all I could say right now.

"Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story." I said and they all- the ones who were standing- did as I said. I suddenly remembered that the Volturi should have found out by now that I was gone, so I extended my shield and wrapped it around everybody.

"I'll have to start from when I had to go-,, I started and looked at all of them with a sad look.

"First of all, I'm really sorry. But if I hadn't gone with that heartless, stupid, disgusting moron of Demetri the Volturi would've come after you. And that I was simply not going to allow."

Esme got up, and gave me one of her motherly tight hugs.

"We know dear, we know." I smiled at her and she sat down again at Carlisle's side and held his hand.

"When we left-" a low growl ripped through me and Edward's chests, "-He kept calling me stuff like 'honey' and 'sweetling'-" I shuddered. "- Every time he did so I coldly reminded him that I despised him and what he stood for. Every time he tried to 'comfort' me-" I did quotes when I said "comfort".  
"I would stand still and despicable hiss at him and say that he shouldn't try on anything or I'd rip his miserable head off. He got the hints but kept trying brainless as he is. I hated him more and more every single minute that passed. When we got to Volterra, Aro was cheerful as always. But he wasn't happy anymore when I risked swearing a little at him. You should have seen Jane's face. It's too bad I didn't get the chance to rip her head off!"

Emmett snickered at that and said: "That's how it supposed to sound!" and Jasper joined the chuckling. I smiled at them and continued my story:

"Mostly I kept me to myself and avoided the others, especially Demetri. I was always trying to find a way home and I got more and more sad and angry with myself when I didn't succeed. The hope vanished slowly. Sometimes I sat with a laptop and watched funny things on YouTube. They had of course made it impossible for me to contact you. One day that little-" I ran out of words that could describe and swear Demetri enough. I wished for his ass to itch and his arms to be too short.

"- Well he must have thought I was warming-" I shuddered again more obviously

"or he must have been too-" I looked at Renesmee and gave the others a saying look.

"That disgusting little swine tried to _assault _me." my eyes became murderous just by the thought. The rest of my family looked startled and angry. Even though they must have known, I guess it still was a very unpleasant thing to hear. Edward was directly dangerous to look at, he seemed to be deep in thought of revenge. I took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down!" and I smiled. When I kissed him he relaxed.

"Well I tossed him off, but he tried again. He knocked me to the floor and held me there. I struggled and I just wished to be out of there. I decided I would turn around a make a run for it, but when I turned I disappeared into a blackness. I appeared at the bed gasping for air and I was confused. I knew it would be readable on my face so I quickly thought of what Demetri had just done and my vision turned red." I took a deep settling breath to calm myself down.

I had a huge urge to go find Demetri and kill him instantly.

"He looked confused and asked me how I did that. But Alice must have told you that right? You must have had a vision of it?" I asked and looked at her. She nodded and I kept going.

"He got Aro, while I was busy trying to do it again. I knew he would find Aro and tell him everything so I had to come up with something. You can imagine how that went with my luck! I was dragged to the dungeon where they would keep me. Stupid as they are, they brought me a human to feed on. Demetri looked very sad when I refused. I think he thought I would give in and join his stupid guard. But they didn't try to force me, they brought me deer instead. It was in the dungeon I met Melody here." I nodded toward Melody and smiled at her.

"We became friends and as we got to know each other I became determined to bring her home as well. She has a daughter too. Melody is the daughter of the merpeoples king. She nodded as to confirm my story.

"The fetters I could have easily broken but I knew it wouldn't help. They would just link me to another wall. If I had to get out of there I would have to be smart and trick them somehow. I was able to get myself out of the manacles with my new power, they didn't break and I would be able to 'lock myself up' again. I kept trying to appear different places; I went to Melody's cell and back.

But it wasn't far enough away from my cell and I had to practice with longer distances. In the dungeon there were a lot of creatures. I met a unicorn-" Nessie look at me with an exited expression.

I smiled at her and said: "I'm sure I will be able to find him sweetie. I think you will one day meet him!" she smiled widely.

"Aleeya was the unicorn's name. He is very young of a unicorn, but he was dying. They didn't give him any food or water, his tongue was dry just as Mel's tail and he was very weak. All he was capable of doing was lying on the floor gasping for air. I made up my mind and went to his cell. He was very afraid of me at the beginning but I showed him that I came with peace. I had asked Demetri to get all the creatures water because I could hear and see that they were all slowly dying. He did as told and there were still a little water left in Aleeya's bowl. I gave it to him and he transferred this other power to me, when he had got a tiny bit of his strength back. I was now able to hear his mind and communicate with him. He asked for water and said I should touch the bowl. To my big surprise water appeared and I realized he had given me another power. He is truly a magnificent creature. That was when I smelled Seth-" I smiled at him; "No offense Seth!,, I said and he held out his hands: "No hard feelings, you don't smell that good yourself!,, and we grinned together.

"- And I realized that I would have another passenger on my way home. He told me all about why he was there and I introduced him to Melody. She wouldn't believe he was a wolf until he phased!,, I grinned and I could see that Melody and Seth laughed along with me.

"We kept practicing my new power together. First I wasn't sure if I would be able to transport myself to any other place with passengers. But I did it and here we are. Aleeya is somewhere out there; I transferred some of my power to him so he could get away. I don't know if I'm still capable of make water appear out of nowhere." I wondered a little over that. It was silent in the room and everyone looked at me in amazement.

* * *

**How did ya like it? :) Okay? Please let me know! :D**

**- Lu**


	15. Prevention

**Hi! :) Sorry I haven't updated in a little while; my exams are going on now, so I'm a liiiitle busy. But I was off early today, so I decided why the heck not, I want to post! And yeah, as you can see, I've obviously posted... ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I know it's a little short, please don't hate me! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I may be from a town smaller than Forks with surrounding forrest, but that does not mean I could come up with vampires living off of animals... Obviously, I am not Steph then... So that would mean I am just me, and the only thing I own is this story, and any character you have not seen or read about before. Tada! Disclaimer's over. :)**

* * *

_Previously: "We kept practicing my new power together. First I wasn't sure if I would be able to transport myself to any other place with passengers. But I did it and here we are. Aleeya is somewhere out there; I transferred some of my power to him so he could get away. I don't know if I'm still capable of make water appear out of nowhere.,, I wondered a little over that. It was silent in the room and everyone looked at me in amazement._

* * *

I could see in Carlisle's look that he was proud of me. That look was repeated in Edward's eyes and I could tell that Emmett was proud of me too. But he was proud of me for tossing Demetri around.

I suddenly remembered something and said: "Emmett you know what?,, I asked him and he looked confused. "No, what?,, he said and I started laughing. "Demetri wasn't the only one I got the chance to beat. Felix thought he would be able to hold me down better than Demetri so he gave it a try. I was linked to a wall, and yet he couldn't come close enough. I kinda kicked him into some bars so they gave a little in!,, I laughed harder when his expression turned regretful. I bet he wanted to have a chance to beat them up too.

"Hey don't get sad think at it this way: they got beaten by a girl! And they are supposed to be unbeatable!,, he got the point and laughed along with me. The others joined the laugher and my home was the happy place it had always been.

Jasper eyes me with a confused expression.

"What's up Jasper?,, I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard of a vampire with another skill. Can I see you do it?,, his eyes suddenly became excited and I could see in the other's eyes that they were curious too.

"All right!,, I quickly thought of something that could be funny. I eyed Alice and she nodded, I grinned and stood up.

The whole family's eyes were following me. I thought of the place and rotated.

I felt the blackness and a second later I was behind Jasper yelling "BOO!,, and he jumped startled. Somehow he ended up in Alice's arms, and we all felt a wave of embarrassment when he found himself there. I laughed and everybody else joined me; Jasper looked so funny. Especially Emmett thought it was funny and he rolled around on the floor.

An evil smile was shown on my face and I rotated again.

"What's up Emmett?,, I whispered into his ear when I appeared behind him. He gave a girly scream and I started laughing again.

Rosalie had as hard time not laughing at him. Jasper and Edward couldn't hold back their laugher. Nessie grinned too and it was the most beautiful sound. I looked at Melody and I could see in her eyes that she was curious about me being able to pin down Emmett.

"Hey big bro, want revenge?,, I asked and winked at Melody. She smiled widely.

Emmett looked at me and said: "Are you sure? ''Cause you know you will lose this time.,, he frowned and looked so comical.

"Oh yeah I'm sure!,, and then I walked out the door towards our arm-wrestling place. The others followed, Seth holding Melody.

"Ready?,, I asked and he smiled an evil smile. I was a little concerned about wrestling him, what if he had practiced or something? But I pushed away the thought knowing I was still stronger than him. Just for Melody I showed off a little more than necessary.

Emmett put all his strength in pushing my hand, but mine didn't give in. Sometimes I let my hand fall a little and then push his hand back to the start position. I grinned and looked at Melody: "So didn't I say so?,, she laughed and then I smashed Emmett's hand down in the little stone table we had bought just for us to wrestle.

Emmett scowled at me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back and looked like some kind of protecting big brother who couldn't be mad for long.

I turned to talk to Mel and Seth when Mel yelled: "Bellarh!,, I knew why she did and a rotated appeared behind the attacking vampire. I pinned him to the ground and said. "Gotcha!,, I laughed and let him go. He sighed and shook his head. Then he walked inside and flipped through the TV-channels.

Then I heard a sound I didn't want to hear.

I froze and looked straight at Edward. He had frozen too, but loosened up again. I was very confused and send a questioning glance to Edward.

I raised my eyebrow and he just shook his head.

"It's just Charlie, love!,, he said and I relaxed again. I closed my eyes and thought about if it had been the Volturi. Pyh, I didn't know how much more I could take on one day!

We heard a cruiser turn down the driveway, and come nearer.

I gasped and looked at Melody.

"I don't think Charlie will be able to take this!,, I said while looking at her tail. They all nodded and went inside to hide Melody.

They went upstairs and made a bath for her. She happily stayed in her right element and promised us to keep it quiet.

I sat down in the sofa and leaned against Edward's side. He quietly told me that Charlie didn't know that I had been gone; he had been on his honeymoon in Paris with Sue.

I smiled at him as he entered the room without even bothering to knock.

"Hi dad, how was Paris?,, I asked while hugging him.

"It was great, thanks so much again Bells.,, I smiled hugely at him.

"So what brings you here?,, I asked as he sat down beside me, looking at the football game Emmett had turned on.

"Oh, just stopping by after a very nice honeymoon.,, he said smiling, but not taking his eyes off the TV-screen.

"Dad?,, I said waving in front of his eyes.

"Uhm?,, he said.

"You want to tell me about it?,,

"Huh?,, I laughed.

"Just watch your game!,, he laughed and watched the game until it was finished and turned to face me.

"I guess you haven't watched a football game in ages!,, he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm waiting,, I teased.

"It was amazing thanks Bella. Thank you all. I had the best time with Sue in Paris; we went to the Eiffel tower and this BIG Parisian wheel. We had the best time.,,

"Sounds great dad,, I said and hugged him.

"Yeah Bells it was. But I better get going, Sue is waiting, I just stopped by to tell you thanks, and let you know we're back and stuff.,, he rose from his seat and hugged me one more time, shook hands with Carlisle and went to his car waving to everybody.

When he left I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I think we better get going to New Hampshire. We can bring Melody and then help her back into the sea. I think it is safer.,, they all nodded.

"Shouldn't we at least stay one more night?,, Alice said, "I mean Nessie is almost sleeping so why not go first thing tomorrow?,, I thought about that for a couple of seconds, looked at Nessie and nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, besides I kinda miss the cottage!,, I smiled and I was really looking forward to be and cottage again. I had missed the smell, and the homely feeling. I had even missed Alice's huge closet. I had missed running to Renesmee's room in the morning when she woke up, and I missed putting her in bed in the evening. I scooped up Nessie and went to the bathroom where Melody was enjoying the water.

"Hi Mel! We're heading to the cottage now. Where do you want to stay?,, I asked her as I rocked Nessie back and forth.

"I'mm findrh herh!,, she said and I could see that she really enjoyed staying in the bathtub even though her tail hung over the edge of it.

"Okay Mel. Want me to change the water?,, I asked her smiling.

"Noh ittss okraay!,, she said and smiled back at me.

"See you in the morning!,, I said and started to walk downstairs.

"Bye!,, Renesmee said and smiled a beaming smile. She was so excited to know a mermaid. Melody smiled at her, and turned around in the bathtub so she lay with her back upwards.

I took Edwards hand when I reached the bottom step, and we walked to the cottage.

I suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Bella?,, Edward asked me.

"The… the… the Volturi!,, I managed to whisper.

"Edward we have to go to New Hampshire. Now!,, He looked at me with an odd expression.

"Or we have to stay at the main house so I can keep my shield up!,, I said as I turned around and headed back to the main house.

"Edward I think I forgot to tell you. Aro wanted me to join the guard, and I got 1 day to think about it. I was locked up in the room I had first been given instead of the dungeon when he had asked me to join. I went to the dungeon to get Melody and Seth, and right before we left I heard Aro ask someone to go check on me. They are probably on their way here now!,, I started to panic.

Understanding came across his face, and he turned around to run back to the house.

"There's no time Edward take Nessie!,, I handed her to him, and he took her, confusion now the dominant feature on his face. I smiled slightly at him, and then I knocked away his feet from underneath him, and teleported us to the main house. When we appeared I could hear Edward and Nessie gasping for air just as I had done it the first time. And Seth, and Melody. I guess it takes some getting used to.

"I'm sorry, it was the fastest way!,, I said looking apologetic at them.

Renesmee shook her head, and looked curiously at me.

"Can we do it again?, she asked and I had to laugh.

"Not right now sweetie.,, I said and smiled as she pouted.

"Whoa that sure was something!,, Edward muttered under his breath. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Then I extended my shield and felt everybody from my family, Melody, Seth and Jacob under it.

I sighed in relief. Then I called out for everyone.

I ran upstairs to get Melody, and apologized because I had to get her up from her bath.

"I forgot to tell you, Aro wanted me to join his stupid guard, and gave me 1 day to decide. He said: "_Join us or we will kill everybody you love in front of you,, _and with that they locked me up in the room I had stayed in first. But I went to the dungeon to get Melody and Seth, and right before we left, Aro sent someone to check on me. Alice have you seen anything?,, I asked her.

Firstly they all looked horrified and then we all looked at Alice. She shook her head.

"But I think they are on their way.,, she said.

"Okay now, don't freak out, but there is something I want to try. Edward tell me if you can't hear Carlisle in a few minutes.,, He looked at me confused but I just shook my head. I risked letting down my shield and walked over to Carlisle.

"You see Aleeya had to transfer the power of transferring to me before I could give him my power. So if I still have that power within me, then I should be able to share my shield with you, and we should all be safe.,, they nodded.

I took Carlisles head between my hands and looked him deep in the eyes. Then I did what I had done with Aleeya. I thought of only sharing my power with him and once again I felt the power double and split in two. I looked at Edward.

"Can you hear him?,, I asked.

"No,, he said. I smiled. It worked. But now I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough of my power for everyone. I shoved the thought away and walked to Esme. And I once again felt the double and split.

_Cool_ I thought.

I saved Edward for the last because I needed him to tell me I was right after I had felt the power double. When I finally had the power transferred to everybody had to sit down. It was tiring to transfer the powers.

"Cool, I can hear them again!,, Edward muttered.

Emmett looked regretful.

"Aw man! Here I was hoping that this shield thing would keep him from being in my head!,, he said, and we laughed at him.

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm a little weird, but so is life and therefore I suppose I'm normal... I just confused myself, I think it's better if I just say 'please leave me a review' and get on with my confusing life ;)**

**- Lu**


	16. The Move

**Eeehm.. hi! *peeks over the top of computer nervously* Listen, I know it's been a long time and all, and I really know there's no good enough excuse, and I don't really like having to apologize, but here it is: Sorry for the long wait. :) I made this chapter extra long, just so you guys would't hate me! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own butter, suger and bread. That means I can make myself a suger-toasty-thingy. I own the Twilight Saga books, my computer and my imagination. This story is what came out of that, but it does not make me SM.. I think that much is obvious ;)**

* * *

_Previously: "Cool, I can hear them again!,, Edward muttered._

_Emmett looked regretful. _

"_Aw man! Here I was hoping that this shield thing would keep him from being in my head!,, he said, and we laughed at him. _

Part 1

The next morning we had everything packed and I was anxious to get to New Hampshire, where we could be entirely safe. We drove to Charlie and Sue's place to say goodbye and to get Leah and Seth who would be moving with us. I drove my Ferrari since we would have to take all the cars with us. Alice had picked out the outfit and I wore a dark blue dress with a silky bond around my ribs, and a simple but sweet necklace. Along with some small earrings and blue stilettos I had to roll my eyes at her. We were moving for God's sake not going to a party. She had me and Rose under her supervision, we couldn't run from her. She would have loved to play dress up with Esme too, but I guess she knew better. So there I sat with Alice doing my hair and makeup and thought about what Charlie would say. Of course we had told him we were moving but not when. I hurt a little that we had to say it this way, but it was the only way we could be safe again.

Rosalie had a strapless red dress on with stilettos and some earrings that complimented her hair. Alice had a purple dress on, earrings and some black stilettos. She sure was, hell of a fashion artist, but she had gotten a little overboard I thought. I sighed and shook my head. Alice and her unstoppable nature.

"Bella sit still, you're ruining your hair!,, Alice screeched over from were Rosalie was being dressed up, with horror in her eyes.

I just tsk'ed at her and her eyes narrowed. I smiled at her and she grinned back. We were like 16 year olds.

When Rosalie was done she moved to Renesmee. I just had to roll my eyes a bit more. Poor Renesmee, but there was no getting around Alice. At least Alice let her wear some jeans.

Renesmee looked stunning when Alice was done. Her hair was simply hanging loose with the front braided. She had a loose blouse on with white jeans and matching ballerina shoes. And Alice had given her a bracelet that matched perfectly.

When Alice was done playing dress up, she packed the rest of the stuff in 5 minutes and we headed to Charlie's to say our goodbyes.

I drove off with Renesmee at my side. Jacob drove Edward's Aston Martin since Edward couldn't be too places at the time.

"You look beautiful sweetie.,, I said to her since she kept fidget her bracelet around absentmindedly looking like she thought it was too much.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Thanks momma. So do you.,, we rolled our eyes at the same time and laughed. I would have preferred to drive with Edward too, but he drove his Volvo with some of our things. We all had something, Emmett had some of the furniture Alice had all her makeup things that lied around the house. It was crazy that she could fill an entire car with makeup. Rosalie had most of the cloths, or as much as there could be in her car. I had some paintings and Esme and Carlisle had some as well. Jasper drove with Alice and Renesmee with me. The wolf's would fill in were there were room, but Leah would be driving with me. Quil and Embry would be driving Jacob's car much to their regret. I bet they would have loved to drive the Aston Martin. Seth would be driving with me too.

We arrived at Charlie's and got out. it was only Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and me who would be there, the others would wait at home till we got back and then we would head off to our new beginning. I couldn't wait to see the finished houses and I was looking forward to see my little family's house.

"Hey there Bells. What brings you here?,, Charlie asked a little surprised to see me. I smiled at him and stepped inside.

"Hey dad-,, I said "Can't we sit down?,, I asked him. He nodded and we entered the living room.

"Remember we said that we are moving?,, I asked him warily, I looked at Edward who concentrated on Charlie's thoughts.

"Yeah?,, he nodded while talking.

"Well we have been talking about it these past few days and the houses are ready to move into and we thought it was best getting settled in now before the first semester of Dartmouth started. We are actually heading there now, we just came to say goodbye.,, I said all in a rush to get it off my chest. First he looked surprised. And then he lit up which I thought was strange.

"That's great Bells, I'm so happy for you!,, he said and hugged my frozen body. I was so surprised by his words that I only managed to pat his back.

"Thanks dad,, I said and the look on my face almost had Edward laughing. We stayed there for a little while and talked about this and that, and when Sue came with Leah and Seth, we knew it was time to leave soon. It was quite funny actually. I guess Jacob had failed to inform Leah and Seth that we were moving today, and that I was home so when they saw me there they were both wide eyed. Then fast enough for Charlie and Sue not to notice, they composed themselves and then Leah flew to me and hugged me tight. It was like we had been friends all life and hadn't seen each over the summerbreak. I had to laugh at it and she joined the laugher. Then I hugged Seth and asked them if they were ready to leave. They had looked like big human question marks.

"We are moving remember?,, I asked and laughed at their expression. They had been all panicky and had rushed out the door into the woods to phase. I only just made it in time to lone them my car and they stared at me some more.

"Your Ferrari?,, Seth asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?,, I said. Why not my Ferrari?

"Your _Ferrari?_,, Seth asked me like I was an idiot.

"Why not my Ferrari?,, I said my earlier thought out loud. He shook his head but took the keys.

They drove off to pack their stuff. I called home while I was still outside to say that we would be a little late.

When I got inside again I had to laugh a little again.

"Seth's face was priceless. You should have seen it.,, and then I laughed a little harder.

While we waited for them to get back, we talked some more and I played with Renesmee. She was very good at ludo.

Seth and Leah finally came with their belongings. When Alice saw this she would go in full-emergency-shopping mode.

"Goodbye dad, I'm going to miss you.,, I said and hugged him tight.

"Bye Bells, gonna miss you too.,, he said.

"Love you dad!,, I whispered.

"You too Bella. Always have always will.,, he said and I went to hug Sue goodbye.

"Bye Sue call me when it gets close right?,,

"Of course Bella. And call me when you get there.,, I nodded.

"Take care!,, I said to both of them.

"You too!,, they said to us.

"Live well my friend!,, Carlisle was shaking Charlie's hand.

"You too, and come visit us as soon as you can please.,,

We got in the cars and drove towards our new life.

Chapter 16: The move

Part 2

We drove for about an hour, even though the drive was supposed to take 2. Seth enjoyed my fast driving, but I was not so sure about Leah. Renesmee giggled and when I asked her why, she just said: "It tickles!,, and shrugged. I smiled at her, and she beamed back at me.

"Momma, can I have a dog? Please?,, she suddenly asked.

"A dog?,, I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes momma, a dog! Just like Jakey just smaller!,, she said and I had to laugh. She giggled a little too and i told her that I would have to talk to her daddy first. A dog? Would that work? I'm sure we wouldn't kill it, it's just animals are afraid of us. Not until we had been allowed to touch them at least once, they would creep away with their tail between their legs.

What about a horse instead? I suddenly got a great idea I thought she would love. And her birthday wasn't a long time from now. Should we give her a horse? Or would she rather have a dog? Would she like to ride after all? Would she mind walking the dog, or run with it? Surely no matter the size of the dog, she would be able to restrain it from running away. I had a lot to think through and I wasn't finished with my thinking when we arrived in New Hampshire. I got out of the car, and gasped.

Had I really only been gone for little over 10 days? It was unbelievable. The houses stood in a perfect circle. Farthest from me the biggest house was. Carlisle and Esme's house was the main house the house we would all be in during the daylight hours. It was white and had 3 stories and the whole south wall was made like the house back in Forks. The living room was big, and was mixed up with the kitchen. So Esme could cook to Renesmee or the wolves while talking to them. All there were between the two rooms was a big kitchen-island. It had three barstools along the side, and a big fruit bowl was placed in the middle. The kitchen itself was a big, very light blue room with Esme's beloved antique table with the well known kitchen chairs placed around it. If it wasn't for the parade we pulled off and the fact that we had Renesmee and 5 hungry wolves here, the kitchen would be totally useless.

The wolves would of course have their own kitchen too, but I guess Esme would love to cook for them anytime. She was so loving. I smiled and looked further. From what I could see, the bedroom took most of the 2nd floor along with a library. On the 3rd floor there were the studies and some more books. There were one big bathroom with a spa and I laughed silently. Alice.

Emmett had arrived before me, and he was being dragged around the house with Alice as the director and she was decorating the living room. She looked out the window and smiled and waved at me. I smiled back at her and shook my head ever so slightly. She smirked at me and I sunk. Oh, oh. She would be after me next.

The houses beside were white as well. I laughed at something small reached my eyes. Beside each house Alice had placed a little mailbox. Well at least we wouldn't be confused as to where who would live. I turned around and had to laugh a little harder with this detail. They had actually dug into the ground and had made a small parking garage. I shook my head, and got into the car again. Seth and Leah both stood with their mouths open at the new luxury that would be their home. The wolves' home was also 3 stories high, they would be living 5 in there so it was understandable. The main floor was like Esme and Carlisles with a kitchen, bathroom and living room. Upstairs there were 2 rooms and a study plus a bathroom. And at the 3rd floor there were three rooms and a bathroom more. But the fun part was that Alice had put a whole room aside in what looked like Leah's room. Oh, oh a closet. Poor Leah had to get under Alice's shopping craziness. Leah was gaping over the fact that she had such a huge closet- maybe she wasn't used to have that. I didn't know, I had never been in Leah's room in La Push. The boys would have to fight about which room they would have but Alice had made sure that Leah had that room. I guess Esme had put the limit- because none of the boys had such a huge closet. They shared such huge closets two and two. They didn't seem to mind though. Jacob was already there and Seth seemed to get out of the trance he was in. He slowly moved towards his new home, still with his mouth hanging open. Then he shook his head and ran inside to find the best room. Well they were all good, but each have their opinion.

"Leah, are you okay? Do you not like it?,, you could hear Alice was a little bit worried about that.

"Uhm-,, she had to cough to make her voice work right. "No, it's not that. It's just that that closet is HUGE! You can't be serious is it just mine?,, she asked Alice wide eyed. Alice nodded innocently. Leah sank and shook her head lightly.

"But I don't have that many cloths. In fact almost all my clothing has been torn to shreds!,, she said still in shock.

"Oh don't worry we'll work it out.,, I had the feeling that Alice already had worked it out, and that she wanted Leah to have a nice surprise.

I laughed and shook my head, as I drove to park the car in the basement.

Nessie was still in the car and she was in a trance too. Her expression was wide eyed and full of wonder.

"Momma it's so beautiful!,, she squealed when I ran around the car to get her out.

"Yeah I know sweetie I know!,, I said and smiled at her. She bounced in my arms and clapped her hands, so her beautiful curls hopped up and down.

"Auntie Alice, auntie Alice!,, she called and in a second the called one was beside her.

"Yes honey?,, she asked her smiling widely.

"It's so beautiful!,, she squealed again. Alice laughed and we walked together up from the basement.

"Thanks sweetie!,,

"So Bella, I need your help.,, Oh, oh that was what I feared.

"Yeah?,, I said and raised my eyebrow ever so slightly.

She tugged me by the arm into my new house and we began to decorate together, and I was glad she at least listened to me a little. She didn't do anything that was overly fancy, she let me have it my way. Edward came as soon as he had been around with the stuff he had brought and helped us. When the day was over we were finished with every house and Leah was over her shock she got when she stepped inside the closet she had been given. Now we sad at the main house, the wolves having a huge meal. Leah seemed to relax more around us now, and I was glad she saw us more and more as friends now than enemies. I sat with Renesmee on my lap, and played with her hair. She just enjoyed spending time with me, now that I was home again. It had been a long 10 days. I thought of how Melody had it now and of our farewell this morning.

"Melody. Melody! Wake up!,, Melody was asleep in the bathtub, but we had to go soon, so we would have to drive her to the beach now.

"Huh?,, she asked as she opened her eyes.

"We have to go. I guess you are almost exploding with happiness about seeing your daughter again?,, I asked as her eyes lit up. She was way too excited about seeing her daughter again to speak so she just nodded.

Sam had given us permission to go to the beach in La Push so we could help Mel get free. I had transferred my shield to her too, so she should be safe. That reminded me, I had to find Aleeya again to help him too. I didn't want him to be in any danger.

We drove to first beach, and as soon as we were out of the car, Melody was almost uncontrollable. It was 3 in the morning and nobody was out. Nessie had insisted that we woke her up so she could join us as we said goodbye to Melody.

I held Melody in my arms so that she would have to drag herself I the sand.

The whole family was here; they had become friends with Melody just as fast as I had.

I stood still with her as she hugged everyone goodbye. Nessie got tears in her eyes as she was about to say goodbye, but Mel wiped them away and said that she would see us again. How, I was not sure, but that I would see her again, I was sure of.

Seth was here too, even though he was a little grumpy for being waken at this time. He was just as great friends with her as I was, and I think he would miss her. Just like me.

"Tanks for evveryyting u haavfe don forr mee Bellarh!,, she said as she kissed my cheek and hugged me tight.

"You are so very welcome Mel, I'll miss you. Hope you get home well!,, a single tear appeared in the corner of her eye, and soon she was crying.

I hugged her tighter as I stepped into the water to set her down. After one last hug she was in her right element, and you could see the differences saltwater did to her.

Her hair became thicker, shinier. Her tail looked more beefy than ever and the colors sparkled off of her and she looked stronger. The tiara she wore shone brighter as if it could feel the saltwater. Her eyes became the slightest bit darker, and even more beautiful than before. She dove once and came to see us one last time.

"Goodbye Mel!,, I whispered before she waved at us, smiled and laughed out loud at the pleasure of being in the water again. We waved at her and watched as her tail disappeared in the horizon. Seth hadn't seen his sister in quite some time, and forgot to call her last night, and since he was in La Push he took advantage and ran home. He would meet us later he said.

With a blink of my eyes I was back to reality. Emmett was playing guitar hero with Jasper and he was wining for once. When I looked at Jasper he winked at me, and I had to hold in a laugh. He let him win! I smiled evilly and said: "I'll play against the one who wins!,, Emmett laughed and asked: "Are you ready to lose then?,, I laughed at him and as soon as their game was over, I went and took the guitar from him.

"Let's see!,, and then I picked the hardest song on expert and rocked the stage.

Emmett was staring at me and I grinned at him. It was a long time ago that I had had so much fun. Which reminded me; Achmed!

I laughed: "Wanna see something fun?,, and then I was gone in a blur and back a second later with a laptop. I turned it on and found the video I was looking for.

I showed it to Emmett who looked at the video that was loading, with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and said: "Just watch it, please!,, to him and 10 seconds later he was laughing so hard at the comedian with the terrorist doll. He looked like he would have tears of laugher if it had been possible for him, and he even wiped away the non-existing tear. He was so funny to watch that I thought about giving him ticket to a show as much as he loved it.

Nessie, who had been playing on the floor with Jacob while I beat Emmett in guitar hero, asked what was so funny. Emmett showed the video to her and she giggled at it. Then Jacob came to look, and soon we all were laughing at Achmed the dead terrorist and his 'Silence I kill you!' lines.

When Nessie yawned, we took her to her new room, and she fell asleep immediately.

I took Edwards hand, and we walked to our bedroom. We lay down, and soon I was kissing him fiercely. We hadn't talked much today, and I had no intention to begin now.

* * *

**Sorry, if there's many mistakes.. I don't have a beta, and I'm really tired, so corrections aren't what I used most of my time on today.. :) Actually standing on my feet, working, is what I did most of today :) Please leave a review, so my feet won't kill me :P**

**- Lu**


	17. More Moving

**Uhm.. Hi.. Hehe, Can you forgive me? I know there's no excuse, so I'm just going to say it once. I'm sorry.  
**

**Now, to sum up; so far, Charlie and Sue have gotten married and were off to France on their honyemoon. Bella was forced to come to Volterra, where she ****discovered her new gift. Seth followed her, and worried his sister in the mean time, because she had no idea where he was. Bella met a mermaid - Melody - in Volterra, took her back home, and helped her back into the water, where she could join her family again. The Cullens and Jake's pack are moving to New Hampshire and in this chapter, we get most of the story in Leah's point of view. I hope you like it - though it is going to be really OOC.. Hehe, I like a happy Leah :D **

* * *

**The Move**

**Leah POV**

I had been very down lately, and my depression was making the people around me pissed off at me. Only my mom and Jacob seemed to understand. I bet Quill and Embry were down too, but since Bella left we hadn't been wandering around as wolves. It was a little while since I had been in my wolf form actually.

Seth still hadn't come home, and I was getting worried about him. Maybe he was in his wolf form now. I went into the bushes behind my house to phase. He wasn't in his wolf form. I felt a twinge of fear for my little brother, where was he? Certainly not in La Push and not at the Cullen's.

I shook of the thought and let the wolf take over, just as Jake had shown me. The stress was easier to deal with in this form, and I could see why Jacob had chosen to run like this instead of running as human. I ran as fast as I could and thought of what Bella had said to me the other day. She was sorry about not being there for me? Well that was kind of silly; she had nothing to be sorry for. And she had forgiven me, without any hesitation and she was truly sorry for me. She was really a great person; I had just failed to see that. She was willing to help me now, willing to let me

cry out on her shoulder. I guess I really need it. It was a long time since I had thought of telling anyone about my problems, everyone just seemed to find an excuse to not talk about it; they felt uncomfortable around it. But Bella, she was different. She was willing to take my depression on her shoulders and help me get through this. I needed to move on; I was sick and tired of being miserable and wanted more of my life than this.

And now she was gone, forced to Volterra or whatever it's called with some creep. I shivered at the memories I had of him. I shivered again, man was he creepy or what!

I pushed myself faster and soon I was out of Forks. I was thinking about how Bella had made me feel cared for and liked. And when she had to leave with that leech I had felt a great deal of pain for her. I couldn't bear being in the Cullen's house so I didn't go with Jake there. It felt empty without Bella there, not right. I know she hadn't always lived there, but it seemed that the house missed a piece when Bella weren't there. And besides the grief and pain the Cullens lived through at the moment hit me like a sharp dagger because it reminded me of what Bella and I just had gone through. When she had said goodbye to me I had fought with the tears. I had found that when I had talked to her about my feelings she began to feel like a best friend. Just for that little sentence from her: _"I'm so sorry too, Leah. I should have realized that you just needed a friend, and I didn't. I abandoned you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for what I have caused you and Seth. I truly am. Can you ever forgive me?,, _I could feel that she really meant it. She wasn't just trying to get me back inside to my mother and brother, she was truly sorry. It was like when I had talked to her, a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders and I could start feel human again. It was like she had brightened my sight on the world with that sentence, she had helped me. I was forever grateful to her with what she in that moment did for me. She forgave me. She forgave me for yelling at her, for being horrible to her. She forgave me and in that instance I knew we could be great friends.  
I could open up and let her see my real problem. I now understood the true meaning of forgiveness. It's harder to forgive than it is to apologize. And I was truly happy when she forgave me, and I realized that my hatred was more inward than it was towards her. I had hated the fact that she had gotten so much, and I had so little. But when I realized how much she had been through and it was not just a _me, me, me situation_, that she had really suffered I understood that perhaps we had been through almost the same. She just had been so lucky to get a happy ending. I had been the one to draw the shorter end of the stick. And she helped me see, that I could get it the same way. I really needed to talk to her, and I hoped she would be home soon. I actually missed her. I had never thought I would miss Bella, I mean we had not been the greatest of friends. But I did. I missed her; it was like I had lost a long lost sister again.

When she got back, I had to tell her what she really meant to me now. I was so happy that we were now friends that I would do anything to get her back. I hated that she had to be away from her daughter. It was not right. And Nessie was such a sweet girl. I had really warmed to her and the Cullen's. She had me totally wrapped around her little finger, and I was happy for her. She truly deserved to have her mother with her.

I was suddenly filled with a rage that was almost unbearable. I was filled with hatred for those leeches who had taken Bella away from Nessie. They didn't deserve to be away from each other. I felt like breaking something and stood on my hind legs to press my huge paws against an old tree. I had this confusing urge to break the tree, to make it suffer. It was a very weird feeling I just felt that something had to suffer. And the tree was that something that had to suffer. When the tree fell, I had this great urge to step on the top of it and jump up and down on it. I was suddenly laughing a barky laugh at the image that filled my mind. A huge gray wolf stomping on a tree. The rage slowly faded, but it was right there under the surface ready to break out anytime. I had to get away from here, I needed a shower. It had such a calming effect. But as soon as I was in my human form again, I remembered that I was somewhere near Seattle. I sighed and then realized I was trembling already. I was still so mad. I phased and ran faster and faster towards La Push. Towards my home that maybe soon wouldn't be my home anymore. When I stepped inside I felt a little stabbing pain in my heart. God I missed my father. I was so glad that my mom had found Charlie; I already knew and liked him. I didn't know what I would have felt if she started dating again. It was like Charlie could be the best for her because they shared the same grief.

My dad and Charlie had been great friends, and I believe that my dad would have wanted it to be Charlie instead of someone he didn't know. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the water and turned around to look at myself in the mirror until the water was warm. The small mirror reflected a face I didn't recognize. It was pained but somehow happy. It surprised me that it was because of Bella. Both of the expressions. It was pained because I missed Bella and because she had to leave. And it was happy because she had forgiven me, she had become my friend. I turned away from the mirror.

I stepped in the bath and felt the calming effect it had on me. It was quite some time since I had been here, in my old house. Since I left Sam's pack there had been those weeks where the line had meant that we couldn't come back to our house. Homeless as Jake had put it. I guess it was true; it was just a weird thought to have. Sue and Charlie were in Paris, Seth was nowhere to be found and I was all alone. Right now I really needed someone. I needed to talk, but the person I could really trust weren't here. I thought it was for the best that Sue didn't know that Seth wasn't here. She would freak out.

I went into my room and walked to my drawer to find some cloth. I sighed at the sight. There weren't much left. I took something simple and looked in the mirror. I guess it was fine enough.

I wandered out of the house in no special direction when I found my way to Quill's.

He had a talent of cheering me up. Ever since he joined Jake's pack he had been so cheerful. When Bella had to leave, he was down just like everyone else, but he took the job of cheering us up, on his shoulders. Poor kid had exams in the moment, and he was a little stressed. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I went to his window and saw that he was in there with his books. I didn't want to bother him, but I really needed someone to talk to. I knocked on the window softly, but startled him anyways. I smiled at him and he opened the window.

"Leah! Don't ever startle me like that again! You almost gave me a heart attack! Oh well, you know what I mean!,, I waved him to the side so I could get in. He stepped aside and I launched myself through the window.

"Sorry man, but didn't you hear me?,, he should have heart me. He shook his head and I smiled at him.

"It's okay, just don't do it again! Can I help you with something?,, he asked me.

"Yeah I just needed to talk to someone!,, he nodded for me to continue and I settled down on is bed.

"You know Seth is gone and haven't called or anything. I don't know where he is, and I'm getting worried!,, he nodded and sat down beside me.

"Leah you know Seth can take of himself. I know what you mean, I don't like it either, but he'll come home.,, I shook my head and a little tear showed in the corner of my eye. Quil saw it, or smelled it, and hugged me. He was such a great buddy, and I think he thought I had changed.

"Quil, I kinda miss Bella.,, I stated and he looked at me. Yup he defiantly thought I had changed. He had that surprised look on his face, but composed himself quickly.

"I know what you mean. I do too.,, he said and I just nodded. It helped me to just sit there in his presence. He calmed me down without even saying anything.

"I'm sorry to take your study time from you. When is the final exam?,, I asked and laughed a little bit.

"Monday! And I'm totally freaking out here! I have no idea what it's about! The exam is in history!,, I thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm, why don't you perform some of the Quileute legends?,, I asked. I thought I owed him after he took the time to comfort me.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!,, then he hugged me again, and went to prepare his exam.

"Thanks for your time Quil, I think I'll get going now!,, and then I was out of his window.

I walked home thinking about Quil. He was so lucky to have Claire. Maybe she was only 3 but she would have him in her life all the time. She would have one to go to with her deepest secrets and be sure he'll keep them. She would have one that would always be there for her no matter what. Some one that loved her for the way she is. I sighed. She was so lucky. I was here all alone, and I don't know what to do.

I yawned. I guess some sleep is the only answer right now! I went home and felt asleep almost immediately. It had been 8 days since Bella left, and I wondered how she was.

The next couple of days went by slowly. I was bored most of the time, and had nothing to do, so I just wandered around thinking. I was thinking about the move. Would it be weird to live with the vampires? Definitely. But what about living with 4 huge boys who snores and eats you out of the house? That would maybe be fun. I was used to living with Seth. I was looking forward to seeing the house. The Cullen's was very rich. Would it be wilder than my wildest imagination? I didn't know. As I walked along the beach I thought about what Jake had said back then.

"_Leah?,, he asked._

"_Yeah what's up Jake?,, I asked him._

"_Bella talked to me today. They- they are moving. A-and they asked me if we would like to move with them?,, he looked carefully at me as I froze. There was silent for a couple of minutes while I thought about this. Moving in with the leeches? Seriously? Eeww… _

"_Where is it?,, I asked through clenched, I didn't like the idea. But if the place was good then maybe it would be good for me. And no one said I had to like it. _

"_New Hampshire. They are attending Dartmouth you know… You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's a free offer as you already know!,, I thought about for another minute. New Hampshire? There was pretty good opportunities for me there. And I didn't have to be with the bloodsuckers all the time. I just nodded and Jake seemed relieved. I smiled at him, but it got out a little strained. He smiled back and went to find the others to tell them._

I smiled at the memory. To think that I would become friends with Bella. Back then I would have been horrified by the very thought of being friends with her, now it seemed silly. She was truly a lovely person. Even though she was a vampire. I can get used to the smell. I think.

I walked back towards my house to make some food, watched some TV and went to bed.

I woke up suddenly. It was about 4 am and I heard someone walking silently around the house. It creaked now and then, and I sat up and shoved the blanket to the side. Silently I walked out of my room, knowing I would be stronger than whoever it was.

I walked around a corner, and saw this huge figure attacking the fridge.

"Who's there?,, I asked with so much force I could gain.

The figure turned around and there he was, my lost brother with his mouth stuffed with food.

"SETH!,, I yelled and ran to him. I hugged him close and didn't let go until he said: "Air! Can't… breathe!,, I laughed and let him go. He smelled like vampire and something I couldn't place.

"What's that smell? Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!,, he blinked once and then took my hand, tugged me along with him into the living room.

Then he told me the whole story. How he followed Bella to Volterra, how he got caught and locked up in a cold creepy dungeon. How he met Bella, how she had discovered she had another gift, how she had become friends with a mermaid – that explains the smell – how they had practiced to get home, why Bella was locked up too in the first place. I felt the anger rise inside me again, and only calmed down because he told me how she handles it. Way to go Bella! He told me they had been down at the beach this morning to help Melody – the mermaid – into the sea again and he then walked home to our house and then was caught attacking the fridge by me.

I hugged him tight and told him to get some sleep. I fell asleep again and was waked by the sound of our mom to come say hello to her.

I jumped over to her and hugged her.

"How was the trip?,, I asked her.

"It was absolutely lovely.,, she said and then she explained in details where they had been. We drove to Charlie's house and when we got there I saw Bella's car. I practically jumped out of the car before it had stopped and ran in human speed inside the house with Seth and Sue walking behind me. I opened the door and ran inside to hug Bella. I had really changed since we talked. Jacob had failed to tell both Seth and me that we were moving today, so we ran outside to run home. Bella reached us before we phased to run home and offered us her Ferrari.

We stared at her. Was she mad? It was a Ferrari!

She looked amused by the looks on our faces and held out her keys.

"Your Ferrari?,, Seth asked. She just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?,, she asked if we were mental or something.

"Your _Ferrari?_,, he asked again.

"Why not my Ferrari?,, she asked with a hint of humor in her voice. Seth shook his head but took the keys.

Then we got in the car and Seth turned it on. He was very careful as he drove the car. He didn't want to hurt it, he told me when I asked why he almost didn't touch it. We arrived at our house and went inside to pack our belongings. I went straight to my room to gather my clothes and beloved belongings. Then I moved to the bathroom to get my makeup and toiletries. When everything was packed I walked to Seth who had been waiting for me to finish. Then we went to the Ferrari again and Seth thought it could be fun to drive around La Push to show it off. We had a little time before the others would be worried or impatience so I sighed and let him have his fun. Quil and Embry hadn't gone yet and when they saw Seth behind the wheel in a Ferrari their mouths dropped. They knew it was Bella's but I don't think they expected Seth to be driving it. We laughed and I ordered Seth to drive to Charlie's. He nodded and we drove. When we arrived at Charlie's for the second time today we walked inside to say goodbye. I hugged both Charlie and mom and then we were off to New Hampshire. Seth and I drove with Bella and Nessie in her Ferrari. I didn't know what to make of that experience. She drove like a maniac! I know I know, you run this fast yourself, but it was something else when you're in your human form, and not used to drive this fast! I was terrified! Nessie giggled and when Bella asked why she shrugged and said: "It tickles!,, and smiled.

"Momma, can I have a dog? Please?,, Nessie suddenly asked. Bella looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A dog?,, she asked her.

"Yes momma, a dog! Just like Jakey just smaller!,, she said and Bella laughed. Nessie giggled too, and I had to join. I chuckled lowly to myself and forgot for a moment that Bella drove insanely. I heard her say to Nessie that she would have to talk to her dad.

Bella was deep in thought the rest of the drive, and I let her think. It was so nice to have her back, something I never thought I would think.

We arrived at the new house- wait a minute house? It was a freaking mansion! Bella hadn't seen it either she gasped and looked around.

I stepped out and looked at this huge meadow they had made and built the houses in. I had thought that maybe we should all live in the same house. But no, no, no they had built _5_ houses; one for Esme and Carlisle, one for Emmett and Rosalie, one for Alice and Jasper, one for Edward, Bella and Nessie and one us wolves. And they had built a basement to the cars. I blinked and thought that maybe I was dreaming. The two biggest houses were Esme and Carlisle's and ours. We were 5 to share one house so I guess it was fair enough. They were all white outside and had a little mailbox beside each house. Esme and Carlisle's house was the main house, the house most of us would be hanging around in most of the day. There were a huge forest around the meadow and a swimming pool in the middle of the circle the houses formed. I felt like a fish as I stood there gaping at the beautiful houses. My mouth fell open when I saw the houses and now I stood there like a suction catfish. It must have looked funny. I stared at the house where we would live and my eyes popped out as I saw my room. I could tell it was my room because it was painted in a warm cream color that I guessed none of the boys would have. Besides long white curtains hung on each side of the bed, and the other beds I could see from here didn't have. Besides my room there was a huge closet. All I could see from here was that there was one door to the closet.

"Leah, are you okay? Do you not like it?,, I could only hear her voice from a distance but I caught the hint of worry in Alice's voice.

"Uhm-,, my throat felt dry so I coughed a little. "-No it's not that. It's just that closet is HUGE! You can't be serious! Is it just mine?,, I asked wide eyed. Alice nodded innocently.

I shook my head slightly. Alice was insane!

"But I don't have that many cloths. In fact almost all my clothing has been torn to shreds!,, I said still in shock. How could a closet so HUGE be just mine?

"Oh don't worry, we'll work it out.,, I nodded slightly. I was still in trance when I heard Bella laugh and drive the car in the basement.

Slowly I took my belongings and went inside. The house was huge. On the first floor there were a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Upstairs there were 2 rooms, a study and a bathroom more. I walked up another staircase to come to the 3rd floor. There were 3 rooms and a bathroom.

One of the rooms was mine. I gulped and walked slowly towards the room. I was suddenly terrified. I was sure it was nothing like my old room. I rested my hand on the doorknob and very slowly opened the door. I stepped inside with closed eyes. I stood like that for a couple of seconds and then I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time. Then I gasped. The room was just perfect! It had a view over the swimming pool area and I could look over to the other houses. I could also see the forest and a long way into the city. It was beautiful. Under the big window a desk was placed. It had 3 drawers on each side and on the top a little phone and a laptop was placed. A laptop. I've never had such a thing in my life. And the Cullen's had spent their money on it for me. I got tears in my eyes as I realized how sweet they were to us. If they had given me one, they had probably given all the other boys one too.

To the left the huge bed stood. I smiled at the sight of it. It looked so _soft_! To the right there was an empty bookcase for me to fill up. Besides the bookcase there was a door that let into the closet. I turned around to get the full impact of the room. Besides the door into the room, there was a body length mirror. In the corner besides the bookcase and the desk there was a huge beanbag. I guess it would be really nice to read in. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the closet. And then I gasped. Alice had filled the closet with cloths! I mean sure it was a closet but designer clothes? For me? Had she really bought this for me? She had got to be kidding me. But then I looked closer and it was my size. I beamed at the thought of all this clothes and I laughed out loud and ran into my room and jumped on the bed.  
I was so happy.  
I hadn't been this happy in a long time. Even though the room smelled awful of the vampire stench, I loved it. I opened the window to let the wind erase the stench and then ran out of the house to find Alice. I had become a whole different person, now I was like Seth. I actually _liked_ the Cullens. They had been nothing but sweet to me, and now I felt a little guilty. The clothes and the food Esme had been trying to give me; both had ended up in the river. I would have to apologize for my behavior to them and tell them how much I loved my room, and how grateful I was for all the things they had done to me.

I found Alice and ran to her. I hugged her tight, something I would have never imagined I would have done in my whole life. I was hugging a vampire, again!

"Alice I love it! I absolutely love it! It's perfect! And thank you soooo much for the clothes and everything!,, I almost yelled at her with excitement. She looked startled but then she gave me a quick hug back and then eyed me.

"You like it?,, she asked seriously.

I shook my head: "No, I love it!,, she beamed and then hugged me again. I was totally in shock that one conversation with Bella, and I was a whole different person. I was happy again; it was going to take some time getting used to.

Then I went to find Esme. I told her I was sorry for my behavior and that I loved the house and that I was grateful for everything they had done for us.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I completely understand!,, and then she gave me a motherly hug and asked if I was hungry. These vampires keep surprising me. I thanked her and Carlisle, and went to my house again. I like that. My house. I cooked for them and they eyed me suspiciously, I have never been this happy while I have known them. I sang as I danced around the kitchen, and when I was done I told them to eat up and sat down to happily eat my portion. They stared at me like I was some crazy stranger and I laughed at them. They were in complete shock. When they were done I washed the dishes and went upstairs to unpack my stuff and get ready for a shower. Quil and Embry had picked the rooms on this floor as well, and they were laughing together and listened to some music. I knocked on the door to say I would take a shower, and kill them if they came out. They could use the bathrooms downstairs. I smiled at them and went to the bathroom. I hadn't been in there yet and when I got there I screamed in delight.

Quil and Embry came running to know what happened and their mouths popped open when they saw what I was so happy about. This bathroom was huge. And it had a spa! I laughed as I ran over there like a crazy teenager and turned on the water. Hot water came out immediately and I ran to my closet to find my swimsuit. The boys did the same but I beat them. I sat down in the hot bobbling water and relaxed. I loved Alice! She is so smart! I wonder if there was a spa in the bathroom downstairs as well.

"Seth? Jacob? Can you please come?,, I yelled and 2 seconds later they were there.

"Is there a spa as well downstairs?,,

"Yeah. But the bathroom on the first floor doesn't have one.,, Jake said I nodded and asked them to join us. They grinned and were back 4 seconds later in their shorts. I was in my bikini and I enjoyed the hot water against my skin very much. I behaved like a 16 year old on vacation in the best suite of the hotel. I felt like one too. But I was having too much fun to care of how the boys looked at me; they had never seen me this happy. I guess it will take some time for tehm to get used to it, too.  
I splashed water at them and we laughed.

I was a whole new Leah, and I thought I might as well hold on to it. I liked this Leah better, and the others seemed to feel the same way. It was good to feel like this; young, free and careless. Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**So, have I screwed up big time making Leah happy? I just thought she diserved another chance - she'd never get to be happy in La Push, unless she imprinted, and I think her chances are bigger here, right? **

**I really hope you can forgive me for not updating in a million years, and I hope you liked it :)**

**Love, **

**Lu**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Still not SM, still not owning it... You know the drill ;)**

BPOV

I was in the kitchen making pancakes alá Nessie when Edward walked in with my lovely daughter on his arm. He was tickling her and she laughed until she cried. I smiled at them as I put the pancakes on the table for Renesmee to eat. She beamed at me, and Edward sent me his crooked smile. I was momentarily dazzled, I guess that feeling would never disappear. I had really missed it during the dark time in Volterra. It lit up the whole room, and never would I get tired of looking at that smile. I swiftly walked over to him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then I took his hand and we sat at the table just watching our amazing daughter eat her breakfast.

Then I heard something.

"We'll have company in three seconds!,, and Edward nodded as to confirm my statement.

We both smiled and three seconds later an ecstatic Jacob came through the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?,, I asked jokingly. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

"I smelled pancakes so I thought I would visit!,, we laughed at him, and I got up to warm the pancakes I had made for him a little earlier. I placed them in front of him, and he immediately dug in. Renesmee looked at him with a frown, it seemed like she questioned his manners. He looked at her with sugar all over the face, and she laughed at him as she ate her pancakes nicely. He sent her a sugar-filled smile and continued to eat his pancakes like the animal he seems to forget he only is sometimes. I shook my head at him when he held out his plate for more after about 7 seconds. I stood up and made some more for him. I smiled the whole time, happy that I finally was able to live in peace without worries. And I had gotten a new happy Leah as friend for which I would be forever grateful for. She had changed so much in my absence that you couldn't help but like her. All she needs now is to find her other half and then she will be unrecognizable from the Leah she was while living in La Push. Maybe it had helped her to get out from there too, she was just so happy all the time.

I remembered the day we got here. After I had parked the car, Leah had finally gotten over her first shock and walked inside the house. We heard a gasp and then another 20 seconds later. Then we heard a laugh and the sound of someone jumping on a bed. After that we heard running and 3 seconds later Alice was being hugged by a thankful Leah, who kept saying how much she loved the house. I smiled hugely at the memory and turned around with Jake's third portion of pancakes. When both Jacob and Renesmee were done, I washed the dishes and asked if Jacob would be sweet and take Nessie to Esme and Carlisle's house he nodded and Edward looked at me questioningly at me. I held out my finger for him to wait until I was sure Renesmee or Jacob would be able to hear. Or until I was sure they didn't pay attention anymore.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Nessie's birthday!,, I said to him, as we walked hand in hand to the living room.

"Yes I have been thinking about that too.,, he said and pulled me onto his lap as we sat down.

I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"While we drove here, she told me she wanted a dog!,, I told him and I could almost hear his brain thinking the same questions I had been thinking about.

"A dog?,, I laughed at the tone; I had used the same.

"I quote: Yes, a dog like Jakey just smaller!,, and then I laughed. I mean how could you not? It was just so sweet! My amazing husband laughed with me and then we both turned serious.

"Could we give her one?,, I didn't like the idea of not giving her what she wanted. She deserved everything she would like, well at least I thought at it that way.

"I don't know.,, he said honestly. We were silent for a couple of minutes.

"When she asked me if she could have a dog, I actually came on another thought! A horse or something!,, I said and smiled. I missed Aleeya very much. Edward smiled with me.

"A horse?,, he asked.

"Yeah I know, animals are terrified of us, and won't be able to live with us, but she just wants it so much!,, I was frustrated that animals had to be so damn scared of us. It was so unfair that my sweet little daughter couldn't have something she wanted so much, just because of who we were.

I sighed. Edward traced his fingers up and down my arm soothingly. But it had another effect on me. I shivered with pleasure and turned around to kiss him. When we broke apart, I smiled and leaned back again and inhaled his sweet scent.

"I think we should debate this with Carlisle. He must have an idea about if it could be worked out.,, he said and I nodded. That was a good idea.

"Yeah, I think we should do that.,, I said and then we just sat there. He kissed my hair and turned around again, this time just to hug him tight. It was so good to back in his arms and I would never ever let go now. He would just have to live with it; lucky for me, that was all he wanted to do. I still couldn't believe I was so lucky.

We walked hand in hand to the main house and found Jacob and Nessie playing guitar hero. It was so fun to watch a girl who barely looked 5 kick a huge teenage boy in guitar hero. And she even had the guitar!

She sang along to the song, and I mentally noted to buy her sing star. She had a beautiful voice. I tried to figure out who would win the game. I smiled and joined her. Edward watched us with amusement twinkling in his eyes as we beat Jacob and then played a duet. We so rocked the party!

The day went by really fast with teaching Nessie to swim; or rather show her once, let her loose and see her swim like a fish, playing games and just hanging around relaxing. At some point we turned the TV on MTV and just sang along and danced to the songs. I even dared to take a camera and film Nessie and Alice as they sang 'Party in the USA – Miley Cyres  
When they finished the song, we transferred it to the computer and made a music video out of it. We added the text to it and watched it on the big flat screen.

They danced around while holding a hairbrush to their mouths and singing.

When it was done we all laughed and clapped. Nessie blushed and I told her it was very well done. She beamed at me and hugged me. She really liked that song you could tell.

Then it developed to be like X-factor. We all split up two and two and sang a song. Leah and I sang together and we had so much fun. We picked a song we both knew 'She wolf – Shakira' just for fun.

We all laughed a lot at that when we were done and then Emmett sang solo: Halo – Beyoncé

First we stared at him in disbelief, and then we burst out laughing. It was _so_ Emmett to pick _Halo_!

He chuckled a little and then stomped out to do something else.

10 minutes he came out after debating with himself about singing another song. Once again disbelief was the first reaction to his choice of song, and then we laughed. First _Halo_ and then _You belong with me_? I shook my head and looked at Renesmee who laughed and she looked like she was thinking: "What a crazy family I have!" Or something close to that, at least.

Embry and Quil decided to join the X-factor so they prepared a song. They sang 'Good Girls Go Bad' – Cobra Starship. We all laughed at them, when they sang so false that we gritted our teeth together. We had so much fun that when Nessie fell asleep she had this huge grin on her face. We said goodnight and went to our house.  
We tucked her in, and I heard Edward murmur to her: "Goodnight my little princess, sweet dreams.,, I smiled so much at that; Edward is and will always be the best father on earth. And then a perfect day turned into a perfect night.

* * *

**A little family fluff :)**


	19. College

**Let's get right to it; here's the next chapter! :D **

**11/16/12: I noticed some inconsistencies as I went to edit more of the story, and decided to repost this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, we should know it by now. Still don't own anything other than my imagination! **

* * *

BPOV

The rest of the two weeks we had left of the summerbreak went by in a blur. We had a lot of fun, and a lot of shopping trips. I had discovered that it wasn't so bad to shop with Alice. Now that I couldn't get tired of walking and my feet wouldn't hurt, it was okay. And I made Alice happy too, that was just a plus. But Leah on the other hand, she got just a _little _tired when Alice dragged her along on the shopping trips. I was a little surprised of how well they got along, they acted like lifelong friends. Teasing each other, talking, shopping all the stuff that really great friends do with one another. It was so great to see them like that that I gladly went along on their shopping trips. Rosalie was a little different story. She wasn't unpleasant but she just ignored Leah. When Leah came on the shopping trips- which she did often since Alice was unstoppable and planned MANY trips- Rosalie ignored her, and talked to me and Alice. Leah didn't seem to be bothered; I guess she was kind of used to it. Edward and I were happier than ever, and I was so excited about college. The day before school start, I checked if I had everything I needed. It was a little long since I had been to a school. I laughed silently to myself when I thought of how many times I was going to graduate. And way too soon, Renesmee would be joining our eternal education. But as long as I had Edward by my side I could do anything. When the sun started to rise, I went into the closet by my new way of traveling. Even though I was really fast it saved just a little time. I walked through the outrageously huge closet and tried to find anything I could wear. Alice had stuffed this closet with so much; it was hard to find anything. Too many opportunities!

Finally I found something nice and appropriate, yet styled and fashionable. I think Alice would be proud of me. I walked out of the closet and looked in the mirror. Behind me I could see Edward look weirdly at me.

"What?,, I said and looked confused down at my outfit.

"Something wrong?,, I was worried now. I thought it was cute?!

I slowly shook his head and said: "You look fabulous. Almost too amazing!,, he said and I flashed him a huge smile. He smiled back and was away for about 3 seconds and then we both went down to the kitchen to make Nessie's breakfast. She danced into the room, humming Party in the USA and smiling. She sat down and happily ate her breakfast and then she ran to Jake's house. I laughed as we followed her and woke up the wolves. Knowing she would be fine we told her goodbye and went to find the rest. Alice eyed me up and down, and then she nodded:

"But you better let me do your hair!,, she said a little frightening. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. She dragged me inside to her bathroom, and she sat me down forcefully. Then she roughly did my hair. It didn't hurt but it made me wonder what she was so upset about.

"Alice, what's wrong?,, I asked her concerned. She looked me in the eye, and her dark-golden eyes showed that she was afraid or worried about something.

"I don't know! My visions had been kind of blurry lately. I don't know why and it's freaking me out!,, she said and I could easily hear her frustration and worry.

"Shh Alice, it's going to be all right,, I tried to calm her down. She relaxed a little bit, and did my hair a little gentler. When she was done, we walked downstairs where Carlisle and Esme were having a conversation. They looked up when they heard us coming and smiled.

"Have a good day!,, Carlisle said before heading to the hospital himself. Esme hugged us both and we went outside to the others and walked to the cars and drove off. The normally 40 minute-drive took 15 minutes and we arrived in plenty of time. The school was huge and there were already a lot of students there. We walked as invisible as possible to the office to get our schedules. I wrapped out my shield even though they all had a little of it. It were only enough to protect themselves. I had this feeling, and it made me uneasy. I don't know where from or why I had this feeling, I was just nervous. Jasper felt this, and looked at me questioningly at me. Edward heard Jasper's thoughts and looked concerned at me.

"It's probably just me" I said too low for human ears to hear. I shook my head slightly and he took my hand. It had a really calming effect on me. We walked hand in hand inside, to see a little but rather beautiful-looking girl sit behind the counter. She was young and probably worked here because she didn't have enough money to attempt herself.

She gasped when we stepped inside and I rolled my eyes too fast for her to notice. She was too absorbed staring at Jasper, Edward and Emmett to notice anyways. Her heart rate quickened and her breath was unsteady. Edward stiffened beside me, and I held his hand tighter. She still stared at our men in a daze. I got impatient and snapped my fingers in front of her eyes. She blinked twice and shook her head.

"H-how may I help you?" she said only looking at the boys and leaning over the desk to show off her female proportions. I was so annoyed about this and answered her just to irritate her. She really got on my nerves, and when she looked at me her stare was so cold that her eyes should have been icy blue instead of grassy green. I stared back coldly as if to say: you stay away or I'll kick your ass. Her eyes looked frightened for a second or two. I already hated her all the way into my inner core, and she had only said 5 little words. Her voice was so nasal that it hurt my ears. She disgusted me. And that scared me. I had never been like this before. Must be new vampire instincts.

"Hi there," she said, her voice flirty. _Bitch,_ I thought.

"We are the Cullens. We would like to have our schedules?" I made the sentence into a question and said it the nicest voice I could manage at the moment. I looked at Alice and Rose and I could see they were as annoyed as I was. I shifted my glance to Edward and saw his face was slightly grimaced into a mask of disgust. It was too slight that the ugly little pig behind the counter wouldn't notice at all. I squeezed his hand and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back, and once again the human's heart quickened. I was so furious; she was absolutely my very least favorite person in the world. I bet I could meet real werewolves I would like better than her. Gosh she got on my nerves. I sent her a tiny smile just keeping up the parade. She sighed annoyed and handed us the schedules. Finally we were able to get out of there.

"What the hell is going on inside her head? That filthy little _thing!,,_ I let out in frustration. I couldn't find any words that would describe her good enough.

"Ugh, I hate her already!,, I said through clenched teeth.

The girls nodded in agreement and the boys especially Edward looked annoyed too.

"What was going on inside her head?,, Jasper asked.

"I could feel a whole lot of different things and she seemed to be determined to do something," he said and we could hear his annoyance and sigh in his voice. They were used to this and I was all new at it.

"Well she thought that we were the "freakin' hottest'' she had ever seen and she would like to date each of us.,, he said in a disgusted tone. I would have been tomato red of anger if I was still human right now. I wanted revenge over her thoughts, and it could only go too slow. I was going to show her that _no one _messes with me or my sisters.

We were going to get her. In her face!

We walked towards our classes. I sighed, I wished I had all my classes with Edward, but since we were going to study different things, we had different classes.

I walked with Alice and all the heads there turned to look after us. Even a young male teacher. _'Well that's disgusting' _I thought as we sat down in the back of the class, waiting for it to begin. Heads turned to stare at us, but we acted like we didn't see them.

"Alice, was I the only one who think that there _she_ thought a tiny bit more than Edward told us right there?" I asked lowly. She shook her head.

"She started to plan something. She is a little shit, she plans on stealing Emmett first and then Jasper and save Edward for the last. She wants to be with him, but also wants to have a piece of Jasper and Emmett while she is 'working'" She said. I nodded. That's what I thought. Maybe she didn't even think about her plan, maybe she just checked them out. Either way, she was going to pay. I shivered of disgust. I bet Edward had heard her fantasize and thought we would be better off not knowing that part in details.

I sat down and pulled out my things for notes and listened to Mr. Farmin teaching about English literature. It was actually quite interesting, and I was looking forward to the next class.

I only had two classes that day, and as the other went on, a plan started to form in my head. I looked at Alice who looked at me with a humored face. Well, I guess she had seen my plan. I smiled evilly at her and wiggled my eyebrows. She giggled and looked away, avoiding bursting into an unstoppable laugh. I looked down, and absentmindedly took some notes. Alice and I had talked, and we agreed that it would be interesting to take this class together. It was Photography, something we both wanted to learn and enjoy together. It was going to be so much fun. Unfortunately we had the drooling young teacher. He kept sending Alice and I these weird glances. It made me very uncomfortable. I had this feeling he was that kind of teacher, that didn't care about the rules of not involving with the students. I guess he was pretty handsome for some people, but for me he was more than average. Ugh. I exchanged a look with Alice, and from her expression, she completely agreed with me that he was a creep. Well, I guess it comes with the unnatural beauty vampires possess, and I was just going to have to get used to it, if I wanted to mingle with the humans.

But even if the teacher was a creep, I really enjoyed the lesson. And even with perfect eyesight, it would be nice to learn how to apply it with a great camera. Alice and I were going to have so much fun with this!

* * *

**I've been reading through what I have already written, and I've found that when I started writing this (about 3 years ago) I wasn't a very good writer, both with my vocabulary, and my sense of a good plot. So I've been editing alot in what is already written, and that takes a long time. This is the reason I'm a lousy updater, but I'm only doing it so that you all won't be rolling your eyes at my childish story! :) **

**Cheers! **


	20. The Evil Plan

**I do apologize for the wait, but as I said in my last A/N, I've been editing this. For a while, I really considered deleting this story, but then I thought of all the work I've put into it, and I just couldn't do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine.. **

* * *

**BPOV**

_Previously: But even if the teacher was a creep, I really enjoyed the lesson. And even with perfect eyesight, it would be nice to learn how to apply it with a great camera. Alice and I were going to have so much fun with this!_

Though it was a lot of fun, I had a lot on my mind. I had to talk to Edward, soon. I needed him to know the plan, to know if he would support my silly revenge acts and help me. I couldn't do this without his help, and if he thought I was just being ridiculous, then I would make him do it anyways. If it was voluntary or involuntary didn't matter to me, I just thought it would be nicer of me to ask him first. I smiled smugly as I realized I would probably get my way no matter what.

After that thought crossed my mind, I felt somewhat guilty. It felt like I was using him, and that idea I didn't like. But I would ask him; give him the choice to say no. If he said no, I might try to convince him to help me, but I don't know about that yet. I frowned lightly to myself. It would feel like using him wouldn't it? Would he mind being "used" this way? It did involve some heavy kissing scenes…

As I thought of my plan once again, I felt my mood brighten. This would be fun. And if Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were in on this too; that little cow wouldn't be so cocky anymore… I walked swiftly down the hall to meet Edward where I had told him to wait for me. I knew he would happily have walked me from class, but I needed the time alone to think a little. How to get in on the subject right? How to ask him so it didn't sound like using his trust in me? I swear I heard a couple of wolf whistles. Weren't people here too mature to wolf whistle? I mean come on… wolf whistling? I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I walked past a couple of angry looking girls, staring at me. I was hit by a wave of confusion. I looked around. Jasper was nowhere to be seen. Then I realized the wave was from my own making. I came to an abrupt halt, looking at the girls, confusion dominant on my face. I blinked once and walked away. Why were they so angry? What had I done? Nothing! Were they jealous of the attention? I would gladly give it to them, but with my new "look" as a vampire that would surely not come on a tale. I laughed quietly as I thought of the irony in this. When I was human, no girl would look at me angrily because of the attention. Because there was no attention. Okay, maybe a little attention, but that was when I first started at Forks High. But the point is there would be no angry looking ones, jealous of me. And whoops, I'm turned into a vampire and everything turns the other way around. Now there was a lot of attention and angry looking girls, I realized. I quickly scanned the room, and from every group of girls, there would be at least one looking mad and jealously at me. I rounded a corner, and there he was. The love of my life, the love of my existence. I walked just a little faster than usual, turning into a human half-run and a normal vampire walking speed. I flew into his arms and kissed him. Now that I was away from the uncomfortable teacher and his glances and back in Edward's arms, I felt safe. I felt whole. It was a very nice feeling. He was my other half; my one and only. As the room returned to my vision, I laughed slightly at the sight that met me. There was complete silence in the hall, everybody staring at us. Everybody had the same mask of anger, jealousy, disbelief and sadness. From both boys and girls. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Edwards gift right now. I shuddered slightly at that, it must be horrible. I extended my shield, to mentally show my compassion. He just smiled widely at me and lent in to have another kiss. I laughed a little louder and tiptoed to kiss him again. As I broke the kiss, I held his hand and we turned our backs at the angry mob standing in the hallway and making our way to the car to go home. We had a class together tomorrow, but right now, I wanted to go home and see my daughter.

The next day it happened again. We only had that class, Edward and I, and we were going to spend a little time in the library afterward, starting on a paper coming up soon.

'_Wasn't it horrible to be out there?" _I asked him mentally. So quickly and quietly that no human could have ever dreamt of he was talking, he answered: "Nah, I know how to tune them out. But the loudest ones are harder to ignore. Apparently the guys thought you were single, or they hoped you were. Many of them were even ready to leave their girlfriends over a long time, to just ask you out. They think you are the most marvelous creature that has ever walked on earth. I couldn't agree more, but in my case, I actually have the privilege to call you mine. It's not just imagination!"

"_Thank you." _Thought to him. _"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, though," _I said truthfully to him. He just shook his head as his smile grew wider.

"Can I still make you blush?" I knew what he meant, but it still didn't make any sense. Didn't he know that? What about all the times when Jasper had been around and he had made me blush, even if it was just mentally? I must have forgotten to put my shield up while thinking, because he laughed a little; "It really happens all the time?" he asked. I nodded. He must have seen it in my eyes though.

I sighed and leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask him.

"Hoooney?" I asked in a low, but very girly tone. He laughed, and I had to laugh along with him, right after fluttering with my eyelids. He smiled and I changed my humored expression into a more serious one. The smile remained though.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked in a tone, that was a _little_, well more like, hugely different from the girly tone. He looked curious and simply nodded.

"This is going to sound, well, very… silly and girly." he just kept staring at me.

"Anything for you!" he said in a whisper as he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks" muttered against his lips as I couldn't resist.

He smiled and I continued on.

"You know that, uhm, girl-" I had to find a very neutral word, as the cursing would start to flow if I had said a less, uhm, dispassionate adjective.

He raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue on.

"Well I hate her!" I outburst and got some weird glances from what little people were in here.

He smiled as I was slowly getting to my point. Even though it was easier just to say it out loud, I released my shield and thought it instead.

'_I know this is so stupid and silly of me, but I need her to stop trying to get you three! And I have sort of already…. Planned my, uhm, 'revenge'" _I thought in a mental tone that became lower and lower as I heard how stupid it really sounded. But right now I didn't care. It was important for me that nobody would even try to take Edward from me. I needed him like humans need oxygen and vampires need blood.

I smiled warily, not sure how he would take this.

First he looked a little taken aback. Then his face lit up in a smile I didn't quite understand.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear: "You know you look really cute when you're jealous?!" I frowned. Was I really jealous? I guess I was; she was trying to take Edward, _my husband,_ for crying out loud! I smoothened my frown and looked at him questioningly.

"What exactly does the plan involve?" he asked me and I grinned a little too slyly. I knew I would be getting it my way, and as long as it was with his consent as well, I felt better with myself. It didn't feel like using him.

'_Uhm, maybe it would be better if I "showed" you?" _I thought and he nodded.

I made a rerun of my own imaginations and thoughts and his smile grew wider as he read the specifics. I shook my head slightly, men. I smiled as well and when he said

"Yes" I was really relieved.

"Thank you" I said as I leaned in and kissed him shortly before the professor came in.

I looked up when I heard someone catch their breath and was terrified by the sight that met my eyes.

Aww man! Just in how many classes would I have to endure a teacher's uncomfortable stare? I quickly looked at Edward and he looked down right furious. I took his hand under the table, and made sure he could feel my wedding ring. There it was, and there it would stay, forever and always.

It seemed to calm him a little, but this teacher's thoughts were probably hard for him to endure. I felt sorry for him, and wrapped my shield around the teacher so that Edward could have a break. He didn't deserve so many years of listening to inappropriate thoughts, especially not if they were about his family.  
I looked meaningfully at him when his features went confused and he smiled gratefully. I was only glad to help. But it felt wrong to have this uncomfortable male under my protection, so to say.  
His "light" – or aura, I guess – was very dark, and I had a feeling he hadn't written everything about him in his CV. He had surely done something very wrong, I could feel it. He hid his past, and he was about to sink down to his earlier lifestyle. And I would be the first "victim".

If he only knew… did he? I was suddenly very worried what if he did? Had he seen anyone like us before? Would he figure it out?

To keep my shield wrapped around the teacher and push back the rubbery band that protected my own mind at the same time was nearly impossible to do. It felt like pushing one door on both of the sides, and I knew I had only a very little time to do this.

'_Does he know?" _I asked him and he jumped ever so slightly. I don't think he realized I was pushing against my shield. He just shook his head.

"_Sorry if I startled you!" _I said and winked while smiling. He smiled back and squeezed my hand lightly. The electricity between us whirled around, and by now with such force, it was almost frightening. Had it been like that just 2 minutes ago? I don't think so. But it felt right and comfortable. I was sure that whatever this teacher had in mind for me, Edward was going to let absolutely nothing happen. Even as I was able to defend myself against this one human, having him protecting me felt so much safer. As we met with the others in the library, I could tell that Alice and Rose and gotten their boys in on the idea too. I smiled smugly and sat down with my computer, ready to start the paper.

"So we're starting this afternoon," Alice said and I was sure she was talking about our little plan. Parts of the plan were minor things as well, but they played a huge role to showing this girl that no one was messing with my family.

Jasper snickered. "I still can't believe you got me into this, Alice, and Emmett and Edward too!" he said first eyeing Alice and then Rose and me. We just smiled.

…Every time; works every time.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. There were startled humans looking at us everywhere. I had completely overlooked the fact that we were in a library.

"I totally love your plan Bella! That bitch has to know that we're not the right persons to mess with," Rosalie said, and I nodded. Yeah right, like she would ever be winning this unofficial contest. It felt a little like a contest. I was sad to admit that, but with her planning how to win _our _husbands, well then she would have to pay. And I don't care what she thinks of me, all she needs to be is forced to face the fact that never ever in her life time would she be with Edward, Jasper or Emmett, and especially not all of them.

"I can't wait to see her face when we return!" I said and snickered. I sounded so cheerleader-ish that it wasn't even funny. We laughed and waited for the day to be over with.

* * *

**Heh, so Bella's got herself a plan! **

**Cheers!**


	21. The Evil Plan: Part II

**On with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...We'll skip it this time, I think you've got it by now; I don't own Twilight... **

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock. I stared at the clock with frustration in my eyes. Could it go any slower? Even though I would never be tired again, I yawned. It seemed so human to do in this hour of boringness. I could see all the others yawning as well and gave myself a high five for good thinking. I looked at the clock again only to wish I hadn't. Twenty more minutes of enduring this hell. My mind flickered to my evil plan. I started to plan more, staring out of the window absentmindedly. A cruel smile formed on my lips and I saw Edward arch an eyebrow beside me. I winked and continued my evil planning.

I started to stare at the clock to make it move faster. That clock was so frustrating, I felt like storming up and crash it to the ground and stomp on it. Finally only three minutes left and then Evil Plan Part 1 will begin. You see, to get out of campus, you had to walk through the office, where the girl unfortunately was at.

I grinned mischievously as I grabbed my stuff 30 seconds before the clock rang. Edward and I walked out to meet with the others.  
When I looked at Alice and Rosalie I saw identical smiles and twinkles in their eyes. I was 100% sure that I looked exactly the same. We grinned at each other before making our way towards that horrible girl who would definitely check out our boys again. She was a pain in the ass.

I held hands with Edward as we entered the office and as soon as she saw who it were she lit up but when dead cold again when she saw who else came. I smiled evilly at her, but don't think she noticed. Once again she was too absorbed in checking out the boys that she wouldn't have noticed if a meteor crashed down right outside of the office.  
I shivered but composed as I made my way to her desk. My left hand slowly laid down some papers on her desk. I made sure I laid my hand on it as well afterwards so she could see my wedding ring. Her face was priceless.

I had to hold in a laugher when she saw my wedding ring. Her eyes were still swimming a bit after starring so long at something as beautiful as Edward. I had paid attention and sure enough he was the one she starred at the most. I think the whole "date them all" plan was because she would like to compare what they had "been like". I don't know but it seemed to be something like that. Her brows furrowed as she made the deepest frown I had ever seen. Her lips became white as they were closed in such a thin line it must have been painful. And when she really looked it seemed like she was on the edge of crying. The wrinkles on her forehead seemed to be permanent from now on and she must have a splinter or two under her nails the way she crushed her fingers to the wooden desk. I composed my own features to look startled that I had made her come to that reaction, as if I didn't have a clue why she was looking like this.

She looked up in my freshly composed face and what I saw was pure hatred. I was very hard not to laugh, to not even show the laugher on my face or in my eyes. She gritted her teeth together and muttered: "That bitch is _married _to him? To _my _future boyfriend? Ugh I hate her!" under her breath. Of course she had no clue that we all could hear her. It was hilarious and I was so close to laugher that I probably explode as soon as we were out of here. An uncomfortable movement beside me made me look in that direction and I saw Jasper standing with a very funny expression. My contained laugher must have been really powerful, because his face was a mixture of laugher, worry and pain. I shot him an apologetic glance before moving my eyes away from him back to _the witch_. Where her features before was filled with hatred now it was determination and anger.

I rolled my eyes at her; she just wouldn't face it and deal with her loss. She couldn't do anything that would affect my relationship with Edward she would be the only one to get hurt from this situation. If she just left here now and surrendered there would be no need for her to get hurt. Maybe she is a witch but no one needs to get hurt like that. I looked at Alice who had just gotten a blank expression on her face.

My hand was still on the desk and I felt something warm near my hand. My head snapped away from Alice and I stared furiously in her eyes. Oh no she didn't… She didn't just think about removing my wedding ring. That's what it felt like. Like she would pull off the ring and throw it out the window.

"Look girl, I don't know what your problem is, but I swear to God if you ever even as much as _think_ about taking my ring, I'll beat you," I threatened. She wouldn't be that stupid would she? To remove my ring? That ring meant everything to me now, if it would ever be just _touched_ by someone else, I would personally make everyday a hell for them.

She looked scared as you wouldn't believe and she shook slightly. I grinned mentally for scaring her like that. _'That's what you deserve for just as much as thinking about it' _I thought to myself. I was so infuriated that Jasper looked like he was going to pass out. I took deep, settling breaths to calm down. He looked at me grateful and I smiled slightly at him.

With one last glare from me, we walked out of there.

As we went out of the office I thought of a little extra detail she would regret deeply. Before the door closed I pulled Edward into a sweet kiss. It was not even because it would hurt _her_, I really needed a settling kiss. It would calm me down a little. We heard a gasp and then the door closed. I continued the kiss a little longer. With a sigh I pulled away to lay my head on his shoulder. My eyes were closed, and I just enjoyed standing there. But then a yearning I had suppressed all day came back to me with so much force that all I could think about was to get home. I missed my little baby and I just wished to get back to her right now. I smiled at Edward who noticed the longing in my eyes to see my little baby and he took my hand leading the way to the cars. We sped home and I ran inside the wolves' house to find Renesmee kicking Jake's ass in Guitar Hero. I nodded approvingly. _We taught her well! _I thought and laughed. She stopped the game and looked at me.

"Momma!" she screeched and ran to hug me.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" I asked her beamingly. She would always be the greatest gift given to me. Her and Edward.

"Really good, momma. I've played a lot with Jake and Seth. And I cooked with Leah this morning to the boys. They eat like starved lions you know? They ate 65 pancakes and 2 packs of scrambled eggs with sausages and tomatoes" she grinned and I laughed along.

"How was your day momma?" she asked and smiled a huge smile.

"It was alright. But I missed you baby," I said to her.

"I missed you too momma! Love you!" she said and hugged me before returning to the game. I laughed and said: "Love you too honey!" before making my way over to the main house.

"Hey Esme, hi Carlisle!" I called out as I walked in.

"Hi Bella" they said as I hugged Esme.

"So we hear that some sort of girl hit on the boys?" Carlisle said teasingly, but my expression instantly became dark.

"Yeah _her_" I said. He grinned and asked me: "I also hear you came up with some sort of plan?" he said and I became a little nervous. Just because I acted like a cheerleader-ish teenager didn't mean I had the right to.

"Uhm, yeah. I mean I just wanted to let her know that she should stay away!" I said, almost muttering the last part. He laughed and I looked at him arching an eyebrow.

He shook his head.

"Bella, don't worry. I bet Alice or Rosalie would have thought about it sooner or later if you hadn't!" he said and I sighed quietly in relief.

I made my way over to Emmett who was snickering to himself. I rolled my eyes. Emmett has always been the most reckless and careless vampire I had known. He could always find something funny in everything. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Hey Emmie, feeling like a game of Call Of Duty?" I laughed. Apparently he didn't like my new nickname for him. Mental note: Emmett's new name = Emmie.

He scowled at me and I just smiled while turning on the new PlayStation 3. The game loaded and a scowling Emmett crept over to me, not able to let go of the opportunity to beat me in a game.

Yeah right Emmie, keep dreaming!  
"Game on!" I said in a low voice as I pressed the 'start' button.

"Boom!" Emmett yelled and I laughed at him.

"Too bad you missed Emmie!" I grinned.

He grumbled as he had to start over.

The game continued and I had so much fun. Can't say the same for Emmett though. Jasper and Edward was trying to hide their laughers for Emmett as he lost to me. He only got me a few times.

I winked at them as I shot Emmett one last time.

He pouted.

"Aww Emmie, don't be sad! I'm sure you'll get me one day!" and with that I laughed so hard. From the corner of my eye, I saw him creeping up on me, but I waited. In the last second, just before he threw himself at me, I swung around and disappeared into the well-known blackness.

I appeared again by the stairs casually leaning against the railing.

"Bad idea Emmie!" I said and laughed. The scenery was so funny- Emmett was lying on the floor his arms wrapped around nothing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't cheat Izzy!" he said and I froze. Izzy?

"What?" I whispered in a dangerous voice.

He smiled and helped himself off of the floor.

"I said, don't cheat. Izzy!" I scowled at him and sat down.

"Hmpf. I think I will tell every boy at Dartmouth that you, Emmie, lost in Call of Duty. To a girl!" and with that I marched out of the room to go find my daughter. But as soon as I was out of hearing range, I laughed even harder than I did before. His face as I walked out of the room was just too hilarious. A mask of horror, anger and regret. I would never do that but still; it was fun to upset Emmett like that.

"Hi Leah, what's up? Have you found anything interesting to do?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"Oh hi Bella! No not really," she said and smiled. I grinned back and went to find Renesmee.

"Hi baby, what are you doing?" I asked her as I smiled at my beloved daughter.

"Nothing. I'm bored," she pouted.

"But where is Jacob?" I looked around and sure enough, no sign of Jake.

"Quil and Embry took out running or something. Running patrol. After you came back there is the possibility of the Volturi coming back you know!" she said and I nodded. But the chance of them finding me was very little.

"Okay honey. Wanna hunt?" I asked her but she shook her head.

In a flash Alice was in the room.

"Someone said they were bored?" she had a business like expression on her face. Oh, oh shopping.

Nessie nodded and Alice beamed.

"Great! Because I need a shopping partner!" and with that she took Renesmee's hand and walked out of the house and got in her Porsche.

I shook my head but smiled. I half-ran back to the main house.

"Hi Emmett. Sorry!" I said as I walked by him. He seemed relieved that I didn't use the nickname. But I would only use it when he was annoying.

Without me noticing, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Edward, do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked out in the forest hand in hand and started running. I smiled at the exhilarating feeling I got. We came across the scent of mountain lion and we both followed it. A little further in the forest two mountain lions were fighting. They were in a beautiful meadow, almost as beautiful as the one back in Forks.

I looked at Edward and he had the same expression my face probably held.

We lunged for the big cats and when they were dry we laid down. The sun had gone down and slowly my daydream from Volterra started to show. The stars came, and in the moon we glittered ever so slightly. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment. He stroked my hair as I lay there, but said nothing. I lifted my head seeking for his lips and found them. I kissed him sweetly before laying my head down again.

As we entered the house again my mouth dropped open. Had Alice bought the whole mall? There were bags everywhere. Alice was going crazy. But then I realized she was probably just preparing Renesmee's birthday party. It would be in about three weeks. But decoration-shopping? Now? I shook my head at Alice. Rosalie beamed over a dress Alice had bought for her.

Oh no! That meant I probably had got one too! As if she could read my mind she screeched: "Bella! You're going to love this dress I bought you!" she ran and was back in a second. She held out a knee-length blue dress. It was gorgeous.

"Wow, thank you Alice. It's gorgeous!" I smiled at her. She beamed and flittered over to Esme with her dress. I looked at Rosalie's dress and it was knee-length as well and purple. She had gotten purple, high heeled shoes and matching earrings. They were like raindrops. Purple raindrops, they were beautiful.

The shoes Alice had got me were silver and the earrings silver as well. They were long and had a very big diamond as the last piece and they were very expensive looking.

Esme had got a light gold dress, with embroidered little dots all around the gown. It would go really well with her hair. The shoes were gold, as were her earrings.

"Leah? Get over here. NOW!" Alice yelled knowing Leah could hear.

"What's up? What happened?" Leah came running through the door, trembling, and with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing happened silly! I've just come back from my shopping trip with Nessie! I wanted to give you your dress for her birthday party!" she said and Leah froze with an odd look on her face. She came back to life and stuttered: "R-really? F-for me?"

Alice nodded and smiled warmly at her. She gave her a dark green dress with a black bond around it. The shoes were just a little lighter in the color and the earrings matched perfectly.

Her own dress was black, knee-length (gee Alice!) and with a light golden bow at one side. Her shoes were golden as well with little stones. Her earrings were golden flowers with little white diamonds in them.

Leah was still too stunned to say anything. Finally she got a thank you out and Alice hugged her. It was really something to see. Not long ago I would have betted a million dollars that that would never happen!

Alice wouldn't reveal Nessie's dress yet. She said it had to be a surprise. Nessie was ordered not to think about it, and Edward not to listen to her thoughts before her birthday. He got a little grumpy and muttered something about 'nothing you can just turn off' or something similar.

It was way past Renesmee's bedtime so when we finally reached our house she was already fast asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**Cheers! **


	22. The Evil Plan: Part III

**And the next one too! Damn, that's three chapters in one day! **

**DISCLAIMER: My arm is hurting from writing these all the time.. I am not Stephenie Meyer, people! **

* * *

BPOV

Beep beep!

Damn you alarm clock! Ugh sometimes I wish time would stand still when I was with Edward. If I somehow had another gift inside me, I would want it to be a "time-freezer"! And it wasn't even my alarm clock! Renesmee turned off the thing and continued her sleep. I sighed.

"Let's make Renesmee some breakfast." and then I walked or more like ran to the closet and was dressed faster than you could snap your fingers.

My head and shoulders hung as I walked down the stairs and if my mood wasn't bad enough, Alice came and announced she was doing my hair again today.

"Aww Alice, please, leave me alone!" I exclaimed. She pouted and did poppy dog eyes. Oh no not them! I sighed.

"Fine!" ugh I would have been so much better if that _girl_ hadn't interfered with my life. Everything would be much simpler without her there. But then again, when had my life ever been simple.

My mood lightened a little and I was almost all cheery when Renesmee came down to eat her breakfast.

"Hi sweetie! What are you up to today?" I asked her as I placed a plate with waffles and a glass of blood besides it.

"Hi momma! I don't know. Jakey said something about fishing but I don't think I want to do that. I mean they are all slimy and gross!" I had to laugh at that.

Edward came down and I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bella, bathroom, now!" Alice said impatiently and practically dragged me from the room.

I sat there and waited making small talk with her.

"So Alice, have your visions become clear again?" I asked.

"No, but I'm trying not to think much of it. Maybe it has something to do with the wolves; I don't know. I have never been friends with one before so maybe it's messing with my visions- because she is a part of my life now," she was trying to push it aside. But I didn't think it had anything to do with Leah, or the other wolves. She might not be able to see them, but it was only if she made a decision including one of them her visions would disappear. I shot her a worried glance but she didn't seem to notice. I bit my lip; we would have to find out why she couldn't see as well as she used to.

"Alice? Want to know step two of my plan?" I asked with an innocent look while I smiled wickedly.

"Oh yeah!,, she said and nodded.

I told her the plan.

"Awesome plan Bella!" I frowned.

"Alice?" she looked questioningly at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you say 'awesome'?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I just heard it yesterday and got hooked. You know how much they say it these days?" I laughed.

"Uhm yeah, I just never expected it to come from your mouth!" and we grinned together.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I've not had this much fun at school in years!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" I said and we chuckled to ourselves.

We went downstairs to the rest of the family who were waiting for us. Renesmee had finished her breakfast and were now washing the dishes.

"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to!" I said, but sent her a proud smile.

"I know, but I wanted to!" was her answer. She smiled and hummed as she continued.

"Well we better get going!" Rosalie said but her tone indicated that she much rather stay home.

"Yeah" Jasper replied for us all.

"Rose, let's take your car!" Alice said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she just shrugged. Oh well, I guess she has her reasons.

We had arranged our scheduled so that we had the same timetable, when we were in school. Not necessarily all of us, as our classes didn't require us to be there Monday through Friday. Tomorrow, Alice, Rose and I were off, but the boys still had to go. I just hoped the little skank in the office would stay away.

We arrived 20 minutes later; we didn't rush as we had plenty of time.  
As we walked through the office our ways split.

_Perfect! _I thought as someone, probably some late arriving new students walked out of the office. They slung the door wide open, and as I kissed Edward goodbye I could hear someone gasp and then crack something.  
"I'll see you later! Have a nice class!" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll miss you until then!" he said.

"Me too"

I grinned as I thought that the first part of today's plan done. Normally I wouldn't have done this. But the way she acted as if she _had_ a chance and the way she talked just made me want to rip her apart. She annoyed me as no one else had done it before. She almost annoyed me more than Demetri had done it, or Felix. As I thought back on those black days in Volterra I was filled with a feeling I hadn't felt since back then. I hadn't thought much of it lately; with the move and all the happy events going on in the house it had been pushed to the very back of my mind.

I missed Melody and I missed Aleeya so much. My friends, who had seemed to brighten the dark days in the dungeon, even if it was only slightly, were now the center of my thoughts. I knew that I would be able to find Melody somehow; I just had to swim a long, long, long distance. Aleeya on the other hand might be a problem to find. I really wished there were a possibility that I would find him somehow. I wanted to see him again, wanted to make sure he was okay like I knew Melody was. Melody had gotten some of my shield; I knew she wouldn't be found again. But Aleeya's mind was still unprotected meaning the Volturi could hunt him down and kill him. I didn't doubt that for one minute; if they ever found him again, they would kill him because he escaped them.  
The next feeling was fear. What if that happened? It was a terrible thought so I pushed away and hoped he was happy now. Hoped he lived the fairy tale he should.

"Mrs. Cullen, could you please answer?" I looked up in the face of an old man. I hadn't even realized I had found the class and sat down. Hearing him call me 'Mrs. Cullen' was actually a but weird. I immediately thought of Esme, but I guess I was a Mrs. Cullen now, too.

"Of course!" The question was easy enough, but it was challenging to form a good enough answer. I was in English Lit, and I already loved it.

"Indeed. Now, as Mrs. Cullen said, the point of this…" I tuned out his voice with the majority of my mind. I would be able to recall it later, I knew, but right now I was focused on Aleeya and Melody. Had she been reunited with her daughter? Had Aleeya found his family?

The rest of the class went by fast, thank God.

I met with the girls in the library, finding material for my paper. As we perused the isles, we discussed the plan. As the evil little witch, as I prefer to call her, already had seen that I wouldn't let Edward go, even though she wouldn't give up, sadly enough, it was now Alice who wanted to let the evil little witch know that Jasper was never going to be with her.

We chatted a bit about the school and the professors and when the bell was about to ring we rose from our seats. Alice's and mine classrooms were almost just besides each other so we walked together.

"So Alice, are you okay with this whole plan thing? Is Jasper?" I asked a bit worried. I had sort of just made this plan up all by myself and not asked them what they thought.

"Yeah of course Bella! I think it's an awesome-" there it was again!

"- idea you have got! And Jasper will do whatever I do, and he too thinks it's funny!" she rolled her eyes at me and hugged me a quick goodbye before walking to her own class.

I entered the room and to my great regret I was the first here. And the teacher that freaked me out was in the room all by himself readying the class.

"Oh, well hello Mrs. Cullen!,, he said and eyed me up and down. I shivered, what a creepy fellow.

"Uhm, hi," I certainly did not like this man.  
Oh I wish Edward was here, there was something about this man that said terrifying past. I was sure that he had done something and the more I was in his presence the more I felt the need to find out what. I knew that whatever he had in mind for me or anyone else, it wouldn't be pleasant. For me it would be nothing, I could easily hurt him and then leave without anyone noticing I had been there in the first place. But for human girls I was sure there would be something disturbingly painful waiting. I seriously had to find out what this man wanted and make sure he couldn't fulfill it.

I sat down and took a breath of relieve as the class started to fill. As the class dragged on, I thought about how silly I was. I was way stronger than him and way faster. There was no way he could even get near me without locking me in a room. And that probably wouldn't help anything; I could just break free somehow. These thoughts relaxed me and instead of worry and fear I was filled with an excited and sly emotion for the upcoming revenge on the office-girl.

When the day was over, Alice came and we laughed quietly until we all were gathered around Rose's car.

"Okay Alice go!" I said and she walked across the parking lot inside the office. I faded out everything else than just her voice and the evil little witch's. I could hear Alice as she approached the desk and the quiet sound of the heart that skipped a beat of jealousy.

"Uhm hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I lost my phone today and just wanted to check if someone had found it?" she asked. She played her role really well.

"Oh. Which phone is it?" the evil little witch said through clenched teeth. I laughed out loud. I could hear the others' stifled laugher as well. It seemed like all my worries were spilled; they enjoyed this as much as me. I wasn't the only one who thought this was funny, that was really a relief.

"Oh it was black and pink, a sidekick, and slightly glittery. Have you seen anything like that?" you could practically hear the witch scowl.

"No. We've got nothing like that. Sorry," and then some papers were being moved.

"Jasper, Alice says you have to go now!" Edward said and the humor in his voice was undeniable.

Jasper rushed to the office and we waited in silence of the reaction.

"Oh okay" Alice said and pretended to be sad. We heard and saw the office door being opened and the approach of Jasper.

"Babe, no need to worry, I found it!" he said and in the background you could hear a gulp.

"Thank you!" Alice said and you could hear the little 'dunk' as she launched herself at him. She kissed him, by the sound of it passionately, and he laughed under her kiss.

Jasper placed her on the floor and whispered something in her ear low enough that we couldn't hear.

"Oh you bad boy!" she "whispered" and laughed seductively. We laughed really hard at that. She was good! And if it was loud enough for us to hear it was loud enough for the human to hear.

Then a chair was being pushed out and someone stomped their foot on the floor.

"That's IT, get OUT of my office! NOW!" the witch exclaimed really loud. Some students turned their heads as they walked past. We laughed really hard at that. This was just so funny.

"But?! What?" Alice continued to play her part.

"GET OUT! OUT NOW!" the witch was getting really mad now. There was no better reaction from her than this.

"Alice is a genius. Bella this plan is hilarious!" Rose exclaimed. Wow it was a little while since I had heard Rose laugh like that.

"Thank you!" I said and we laughed more.

Alice and Jasper came out of the office and behind them the door was being slammed.

When they reached us, I high fived Alice.

"Alice you were so great! It was hilarious!" I said and she joined our laugher. The laugher continued in the car and we could still find ourselves giggling sometimes over it. Alice explained to us how she had seen the witch run to her and slap her. She said we should have seen the look on her face. According to Alice, the witch's face had become red and steam could have been coming out of her ears.

When we got home we parked the car and then went to different places; some went out hunting, others took a swim in the pool, whilst Edward and I went over to say hello to our little sunshine.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Brilliant! We didn't go fishing! Instead we swam and played some games" she said and the smile on her face was so huge you would think it would become permanent. Maybe it was, she laughed and smiled all the time.

As she hugged Edward hello, Leah came in.

"Hi Leah. What's up?" I said as she greeted us.

"Oh, not much. I've been spending the day trying to find something interesting I could work with" she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"That's great! Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"Nah not really. I'm thinking I'll go to the city tomorrow and see if there is anything" she said and smiled.

"I think you should definitely do that. You can borrow my car," Edward joined the conversation.

"Thank you so much Edward! I would really like to borrow it" she said and began humming as she entered the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hi Bells!" Jacob came bouncing through the door and smiled when he saw us.

"I was wondering where you were Ness! And then it's just your parents that captured you!" he joked and Renesmee just rolled his eyes at him.

"Nessie what do you want for dinner?" I asked as she was on her way outside to play with Jake.

"Oh uhm… what about lasagna? I've never tried that before!" she said and ran outside laughing.

"Okay, lasagna it is! Do you want to join us Leah?" she nodded.

"Great! I'll just have to make a triple portion the way the boys eat!" I said while grinning and she sent me a smile as Edward and I walked towards our own house.

I made dinner while humming to myself. Edward helped but mostly looked at me. I smiled at him and he would kiss me lightly.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out and five seconds later four hungry wolves arrived, followed by the only wolf who actually knew how to eat without looking like a pig, and my Nessie.

"Dig in!" I said and hurriedly moved as they stormed to the table and took everything within their reach.

"Hey hey save something for Renesmee!" I said and laughed. Nessie took a plate and tried the unknown food.

"Mmm mommy this is delicious!" she said and happily ate more.

After no more than 30 minutes the pretty big portion of lasagna was gone and the boys went to the living room to watch football. Boys…

When they became tired they went home and Nessie went to bed.

"Oh my God what a day!" I said.

"Indeed, my love," Edward said as we entered the bedroom.

* * *

**I actually enjoy writing this little plan out, no matter how petty it may seem.. It's hilarious! ;)**

**Cheers!**


	23. Suprises

**Yup, I'm on a roll! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: This is me, not owning Twilight :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The sun made my skin glow and spark so the wall became a lightshow. My angel beside me looked at my sparkly self and smiled his loving crooked smile. My answer was a kiss.

"Looks like we have to stay home today!" I said and he agreed. Well, I had to stay home anyway, but he would have to skip class.

I was in such a great mood today; I felt that it was going to be a good day. I dressed in a bathrobe and waited for Edward to come with me. Hand in hand we walked downstairs to wait for Renesmee. I hummed to myself and smiled hugely; today was my first day of not going to school – partly because of the sun. Knowing Emmett we would probably play some sort of game.

I danced around the kitchen and started singing. The radio was on and played _Halo – Beyoncé. _

"_Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now,, _I sang and looked at Edward while smiling. He smiled softly, and kissed my temple as I fixed my daughter – how I love the sound of that – some breakfast.

Right as I placed the pancakes on the table, said lovely daughter danced in.

"Hi momma, hi daddy!" she said and dug in.

"Morning sweetie" we said at the same time and grinned.

"Why exactly was I not invited to breakfast?" Jake said as he walked through the door and sniffed what I had made.

"Hi Jake, please, do come in!" I said sarcastically and smiled. Then I placed a huge pile of pancakes in front of him.

"You know me too well," he said and poured a bottle of syrup all over the pancakes.

Renesmee looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"How on earth can you eat so much?" she asked and smiled hugely.

He shrugged.

"I'm a guy," was his answer. She shook her head and continued eating her pancakes. Soon after, Seth came dancing across the front yard, with headphones in his ears.

"Umm pancakes, are there some left?" he asked as he danced through the door. He spun around and did some sort of dance move. He licked around his mouth and said: "Yummy!" as he eyed the syrup-filled pile of pancakes on Jake's plate.

"No way dude, these are mine!" Jacob said as he saw Seth's dreaming look. He started eating faster and the scene was too funny not to laugh at. As my bell-like laugher ringed through the house I turned around and made some more pancakes. I counted on Embry and Quil to burst through the door as well any minute now so I made a whole lot extra. Leah might want some too.

"It'll be a minute Seth, sit down and have something to drink! Water? Juice?" I asked him and smiled.

"Uhm Juice please, thank you," I danced to the fridge and poured some juice in five cups.

"Uhm Bella, why five?" Jake asked.

"Because last time I counted you were five wolves right? I bet Quil and Embry have smelled the pancakes by now and are rushing over here. I think Leah might come over too. Do you want some juice Nessie?" I said.

"No thanks" she said and Jake just nodded his head in understanding.

I was right; not a minute later Embry and Quil burst through the door and Leah came walking behind them.

The pancakes were done by now and as I asked the newcomers to sit down, I placed a plate in front of each of them.

Seth, Quil and Embry's plates had a pile as big as Jakes and just as him they poured almost an entire bottle of syrup over them. Leah's pile was a little smaller. The portion seemed to be just right for her. The nasty smelling food was shoved into the boys' mouths in hug bites while Leah had better manners. I gave them each a cup of juice and went to get dressed. As I, grinning, entered the kitchen again, I saw Quil looking longing at Leah's pile of pancakes; he had eaten his own. The others seemed to be stuffed but Quil was still hungry. Renesmee noticed the look in his eyes too.

"Can you seriously eat more after that pile?" she asked with disbelief.

"I'm a guy," he said with a shrug; you would think he had heard Jacob before.

Again she shook her head and rose to wash her dish.

"So Leah are you going to town today?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so, that was my plan anyways so yeah," she said and shrugged.

"Great, I wish you the best of luck!" I said as I took the brush and washed the dishes.

"Thanks Bella. I hope I find something interesting" she said and drank some juice.

"Finished?" she nodded. I took the dish, gave Quil the rest of the pancakes and washed up.

"Yeah I hope so too" I said.

"What do you think you would want to do?" Edward asked her.

"I don't know. I mean I only graduated high school, I don't know if it will be easy to find something without a college education," she said with a shrug, but the undertone of worry was clear.

"Don't worry Leah, I'm sure you'll find something," I reassured her.

"I sure hope so," she said and said goodbye as she needed to shower before going to the town.

"Leah, the keys to my car!" Edward said as he tossed her them.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it" she said and smiled grateful.

"No problem!" he said and smiled back at her.

"Okay, now I'm stuffed!" Quil said and patted his stomach.

"Really? No ice cream?" I asked sarcastically.

"Is there ice cream?" he asked eagerly.

"No I was joking!" I said and laughed at his disappointed look.

"Well we can't go to school today, so we'll have to come up with something to do" I said.

"Hmm we could…" Jake trailed off.

"We'll figure something out!" I said and snickered.

We walked over to the main house where Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch holding hands while watching CNN.

Jasper and Alice were dancing around, smiling. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

"Could you please wrap your shield around Emmett and Rosalie? I'm losing my mind!" Edward whispered in my ear and I giggled. Then I pushed out my shield until it reached Em and Rose.

"Thanks!" he said with relief.

"No problem!" I said and smiled.

Renesmee immediately went over to Esme ad Carlisle and hugged them both.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa!" she said and sat between them.

They beamed at her and she leaned against Esme who smiled even huger.

"I think I'm gonna go swimming!" I said and raced over to my house and changed into a swimsuit.

As I stood on the edge, on pair of strong arm wrapped around me and threw me in.

As I broke through the surface again I screeched: "Emmett!" and got up.

"Morning Bells!" he laughed and ran away. I ran after him and caught up on him soon.

"Too bad for you I still got my newborn strength huh?" I asked as I scooped him up in my arms and held him there. He had all his cloths on and everything.

"Oh please Bella! It was just revenge! And besides you were going in anyways!" he whined and I laughed evilly.

"Well Emmett, I'm just taking revenge over you taking revenge!" and with that I threw him in the pool. I could hear the wolves go crazy with laugher. They were on their way out, and stood to watch the show.

Emmett broke the surface and looked at me sourly.

I laughed.

"Sorry Em, I just had to do it," I said with a shrug.

He got up and stomped inside his house to change his cloths. I dove in again and just swam around. Nessie and Edward joined me a little while later and we fooled around happily.

When it got a little boring we got up and Renesmee went to take a long nice shower.

"Why don't you fill the spa?" I asked her.

"Oh good idea!" she said and raced gracefully upstairs to hop in the spa.

Edward and I sat in the living room and watched TV with Carlisle and Esme, while Alice sat on the computer probably checking some fashion websites. Jasper watched her with love in his eyes and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together just holding hands.

Nessie got downstairs and announced she was going over to the wolves.

"Okay sweetie, we'll get you later!" I said.

She bounced all the way over there and I followed her with my eyes smiling.

As the show on the TV turned into a program of predators I felt a small aching in my throat.

"I think I'm a little thirsty myself!" I said and stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes while taking his hand. Did he have to ask?

We ran hand in hand and soon we were deep in the forest. I laughed quietly for no reason; I was just in a good mood.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head and kissed him lightly. He took my hand and danced with me in the sun. I laughed as he swung me around and took my hand pressing me against him. Our sparkles hit each other and I could see some of my sparks in his dark golden eyes. He closed the distance between us and we kissed. Somehow we landed on the ground and memories from our first hunt came rushing over me. I laughed against his lips and he rose. He helped me up and we laughed together. Then I hugged him tight and smiled.

"Thank you," I said. I thanked him for everything right there. For every moment we had shared, for his love to me, for his understanding during hard times, for Renesmee, for bringing me into his family, for him.

"You are my everything Bella. I love you," he said. I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too," we shared another kiss.

We ran further into the wood and came across mountain lion scents again, just like the last hunting trip.

We followed it, but even thought it was quite fresh it led us deeper and deeper in.

As the trees and bushes flew by us, we noticed how far we had gotten. Then finally we caught up with the big cat and I launched for it. I drained half of it then stopped and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it" I said a bit ashamed over my lack of manners.

"Don't worry about it Bella. There are some deer over there, this cat was on a hunt himself!" he said laughing.

"Oh," I said and drained the rest of the cat. I then followed Edward where he had disappeared and caught myself a deer.

When we were both full and our eyes, well, Edwards eyes were golden and mine amber, we walked back towards the houses.

"What is that?" I asked when I smelled smoke in the air.

"I don't know." he answered a little worried.

I wanted to know what had happened so I started to follow the smell of smoke.

"Bella, no it's too dangerous. It's fire Bella!" he warned but I felt that I needed to go there.

"I won't go too close, I promise" I said and ran towards the burning something. Edward was close behind me.

I could feel the heat starting to come closer and I could hear the flames thundering sputter and then the screams started to flow.

I froze in horror. On no!

Then I ran full speed maybe even faster towards the fire.

"Edward, the humans! We need to help them!" I said with horror in my voice.

"No Bella, we can't, too dangerous!" he said with horror in his voice as well.

The path made a turn and as we rounded the small corner of trees a small clearing appeared.

In the middle of the clearing there was a small burning tree house. The flames were licking up the sides, leaving black tracks in its place.

Then I heard another scream, but this one sounded more like a baby crying out.

I started sobbing tearlessly. Oh no a baby!

"Edward!" I sobbed. He couldn't get a word from his lips.

"I need to help the baby! I can't let it die like that! Edward!" I said with despair.

"But Bella!" he said.

"Edward, I'll be fine! I said and swung around.

* * *

**A little family fluff, followed by a cliffhanger.. Great, right? ;) **

**Cheers!**


	24. Vision

**Yes I know, I'm horrible :( Didn't even update at Christmas, and then neither at New Years! All I can say is I'm sorry, and that I hope I can bribe you with the next two chapters, that will be up today *smiles hopefully* **

**For what it's worth, I have alot of things on my mind right at the moment - things I'd rather not think about, at all.. God, whoever said that life isn't easy, well; I agree. Wholeheartedly. **

**DISCLAIMER: We've been here before. The math doesn't add up. **

* * *

**APOV**

The morning started like anyone else. I got dressed and waited for Jasper. We walked over to Carlisle and Esme knowing we – well Jasper, seeing as I was off anyway – would skip school today. It was sunny and therefore no classes.

Esme and Carlisle were watching TV as we got over there.

First we sat with them, but I needed to do something else. I rose and walked towards the computer, when Jasper made a quick decision and were behind me grabbing my hand and swung me around so I was facing him. I tiptoed and gave him a kiss. Then he started dancing and I happily followed his lead. We danced around just looking into each other's eyes.

Edward, Bella and Nessie came in and Nessie immediately went to Carlisle and Esme and said hello by hugging them both.

"Hi grandma, hi grandpa!" she said and sat between them. They both smiled at her and there they sat, watching TV.

"I think I'm gonna go swimming!" Bella said and ran over to change.

We heard a splash and then Bella screaming: "Emmett!"

Few seconds later Emmett was whining and then another splash. I laughed as Emmett went to change, grumbling the whole way. Edward was laughing as well and soon after he and Nessie joined Bella. While they swam around I sat on the computer and checked some of the latest fashion news.

Nessie came running in and hopped up the stairs towards the spa. Edward and Bella came to watch TV with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were in their own world holding hands.

As the time passed only small talk was being made, otherwise we all just enjoyed the company in silence.

Nessie came down and said she would go over to the wolves.

"Okay, we'll come get you later!" Bella said and Nessie were off.

A few minutes later Bella said she wanted to go hunting and Edward went along.

I looked at Jasper who was already looking at me. I smiled and took his hand. We sat down and watched TV, while Esme had decided to care for her flowers in her garden. Carlisle sat in his office reading.

Then a vision interrupted my moment with Jasper, we were just sitting and holding hands.

_Bella has decided. There is smoke in the air and she is curious. She wants to find out what has happened. _

"_What is that?" she asks._

"_I don't know," Edward says, worried._

_Bella starts to follow the smell._

"_Bella, no it's too dangerous. It's fire Bella!" Edward warns._

_Bella feels the need to go there. _

"_I won't go too close, I promise," she says and runs._

_Edward follows her._

"No Bella!" I whimpered unaware that I had said anything.

_Bella hears screams and freezes. Then she runs faster._

"_Edward, the humans! We need to help them!" she says._

"Bella don't!" I whispered. I couldn't feel Jasper as he tried to ask me what happened. I couldn't even hear him. My mind was elsewhere.

"_No Bella, we can't, too dangerous!" Edward says with horror._

_They round a corner and see a burning wooden cabin._

_They hear a baby cry out and Bella starts sobbing. _

"_Edward!" she sobs._

"_I need to help the baby! I can't let it die like that! Edward!" she says in despair._

"_But Bella!" Edward says._

"_Edward I'll be fine!" Bella says before swinging around to save the child._

"NO BELLA!" I screamed as I snapped out of the vision. Jasper looked at me in horror and I quickly told him what was going on.

"Bella and Edward will find a burning tree house in 3 minutes. We can't reach them in time. There is a baby trapped inside the house and Bella will go in after it!" I started sobbing at this point.

He looked at me with more horror this time. Carlisle came flying down the stairs and I told him about my vision fast.

"But Edward-" he started.

"Can't do anything about her decision," I said and looked at my feet.

"She is using her new gift," I said quietly.

"Oh no," he looked horror-stricken.

Jasper still stared in disbelief.

"Bella, oh no!" he whispered.  
Then Rosalie and Emmett came through the door.

"What happened? We heard Alice scream: No Bella! What happened?" Emmett said, worried.

I told them.

"What?" Emmett said at the same time as Rosalie said. "Is there a baby trapped in a burning cabin?"

"Yes Rosalie, and Bella is going in after it. We can't make it in time. They are too far away!" I said.

"Why did you scream: No Bella, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Because she is going inside a burning cabin to save a baby," I said in a whisper.

Esme sat down as if she was going to fall.

"Oh no Bella!" she repeated what had been said a lot these past few minutes.

Rosalie was unusually quiet. Her stare was blank and her mouth twitched.

"Bella!" she whispered.

"All we can do now is hope," Carlisle said and we were quiet.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted it here. I hope you liked a little glimpse into Alice's mind :)**

**Cheers! **


	25. Saving Her

**I did say I'd post another one, and here it is, and extra long! Do I still need to grovel? **

**DISCLAIMER: Jeez, two in one day... Still don't own it!**

* * *

**BPOV**

This little child needed my help. I wouldn't let it die like this.

"Edward I'll be fine!" I said and swung around. The blackness covered my body and all I was thinking about was besides the child in the burning house.

When I appeared again an unbelievable heat and pain hit me. There were flames everywhere but I stood in a big room where they only licked up the walls. To my horror I saw a woman, dead, but the flames were still eating her up. I had to look away, it was horrible. As I ran towards the baby's cry, I opened my shield even though it was hard. I needed to let Edward know I was okay.

'_I'm okay Edward!' _I thought but then I heard another cry. I ran but the heat was so unbelievable that I thought I might not make it. It was like my skin was melting away. But I knew I was overreacting because when I looked, my skin was intact.

The picture of the woman entered my mind again, and I couldn't help picturing the unknown kid in her place. I cried out loud and finally found the crib where the little child was crying. It was a boy and he was very cute. Little dimples were clear on his cheeks even though he was crying. He had big green eyes and they were filled with tears. Beside his cradle there was a bed where a man laid dead. I closed my eyes. Oh no!

The boy coughed and I realized there was still a possibility that he would die of asphyxiation. Oh no my little boy! In that moment the ceiling cracked and a rafter fell down in front me, making my direct way to him impossible.

"Don't worry my little boy, I'll save you!" I said. By now I felt like I was boiling inside. I felt like I was melting literally and that I could die any moment.

I swung around and begged for the blackness to give me time to cool down. No mercy, I might not be in the fire, but I was only in the blackness for a second. The fire came back with a force worse than before.

I screamed and took the little boy in my arms. He was scared, really scared.

I then swung around and wished to be out of there.

I made it out and fell on my knees gasping for air. Edward took me in his arms and ran until we were at least eighty yards away. Two seconds later the house exploded and Edward covered us both. I lay down on my back and cradled the little boy to me. I was being careful though.

I was exhausted and needed a shower. My body was slowly cooling down, thanks to the venom that healed me. But it had been warmed up and therefore it would have to cool before I could recover entirely. This wasn't as bad as the fire inside me when I was changing. The pain was fading and I felt my temperature go back to normal. But the experience still exhausted me more than anything. I didn't black out as I had done after my first long distance travel through the blackness, but I think it was close.

"Bella what the hell were you thinking?" Edward asked but his tone wasn't mad, it was relieved and worried.

"I'm sorry love, but I needed to save him," I said and touched his cheek.

"Bella I thought I would lose you!" he said and hugged me carefully as I still had the baby in my arms.

"Edward, don't think like that! I would never leave you this way! I love you" I said and he lifted me into his arms.

He ran back with me. I laid my head against his chest and stroke the little boy's hair.

"What should we call him?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should give him to Rosalie, she always wanted a boy," he said but I wasn't sure. I already loved this boy. I loved him enough to risk my life to save him.

As we entered the meadow the houses were built in the entire family waited for us.

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time. Rosalie and I had really developed our friendship.

They came running and I smiled weakly at them.

"Rosalie will you please hold my little boy? I need a shower," I said and handed her the boy.

She took him with very careful hands; he was more fragile than Nessie.

Renesmee came running to me with tears streaming down her face.

"Momma!" she screamed and hugged me tight.

"I'm alright sweetie. Nessie meet your brother!" I said and pointed to the little boy.

"Aww he's so cute!" she said and walked slowly to him.

"Hi there little one! I'm you sister, Renesmee!"

"Honey, he's a human he doesn't learn as fast as you! And he won't grow as fast as you," Esme said.

"Oh, okay," she said.

"Carlisle, will you please check him? He was trapped in a burning house," Rosalie said and Carlisle nodded. He took the baby and ran inside to check him over.

"Thank you Rosalie," I whispered and she sent me a smile.

"Edward, could you please help me to the shower?" I asked and closed my eyes.

"Of course love," he said and carried me towards our house.

He laid me on the bed and turned on the water to fill up the bathtub.

I tried to take off my cloths but I was too exhausted. I just laid still and waited for Edward to come back.

He came in and helped me to the bathroom.

"I can't get my clothes off myself," I said I shook my head lightly. I was so weak, but I would soon be okay. My clothes were torn, scorched and ruined.

"I'll help you," finally, I was able to get down in the water.

"Thanks Edward. I love you," I said and closed my eyes.

When I was washed and clean I tried walking on my own. It seemed like my strength was coming back and I was able to walk to the closet and get dressed by myself but there was the limit and I had to lie down. Edward came and carried me to the main house. Everyone was there and I got lots of hugs and caring words.

"You were so brave Bella. But don't do it again!" Emmett said and I smiled at him.

"I don't plan on it!" I said and he grinned.

"Bella, don't you ever do that to me again!" Alice said and hugged me tight.

"I won't Alice, didn't I just say so?" and I grinned at her. She sent me a tiny smile back and then sat and held my hand.

"How are you dear?" Carlisle asked me and Esme looked concerned at me from behind him.  
"I'm fine thank you Carlisle. I'm just tired that's all," I said and sent him a reassuring smile.

"That was very dangerous Bella. But I'm glad you made it. It wouldn't be the same without you," Jasper said and I smiled.

Jacob burst through the door. He looked frightened, mad and worried at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella? I hear Alice scream: NO BELLA! And then I run over here and she says you were going in a burning freaking house. Have you any idea how worried I got? You're my best friend Bella for God's sake! Don't do that ever again!" he yelled and took heavy breaths. I let him get it all out before I answered him.

"Calm down Jacob! I'm sorry okay? But I needed to save him! I know it was stupid but I'm fine now! Don't worry anymore Jake, I'm fine," I said and he calmed a little. Then he ran to me and gave me a big hug. When he released me, I saw tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Wait a minute. _Him_? What are you talking about Bella?" he said and I smiled.

"Rosalie will you bring him?" I asked and the second later Rosalie handed me the baby.

"This is "_him"!_" I said. Jake starred wide eyed at the little human baby in my arms.

He had dark brown hair, green eyes and a little round face with dimples in the cheeks. Even when he didn't smile they were there. His big eyes looked at us with wonder.

"Uhm, I don't know what to say. He is cute," he said and smiled a little. The baby boy flashed a toothless grin and giggled. His dimples appeared deeper and he looked so cute.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"I still don't know what to call him," I sighed

"What about Emmett the 2nd?" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Ouch woman!" he said.

"What about the name you would use if Nessie had been a boy?" Rosalie asked.

"EJ?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"I don't know... What do you think?" I looked at Edward and then the rest of the family.

They thought about it and then told what they thought.

"Phillip?" Alice suggested.

"Benjamin?" Carlisle said.

"Christian?" Rosalie asked.

"Jimmy?" Jasper spoke.

"Lucas?" Esme thought out loud.

"Caspian?" Emmett said.

"Emmett you got that one from Narnia!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Dean?" Edward suggested.

"Derrick?" Quil brought up.

"Tom?" Embry said.

"Casper?" Seth asked.

"Kenneth?" Emmett suggested instead.

"What about Mick?" Alice said.

"Too close to Mike!"

"Oh right!" she said.

"Christopher?" Nessie said.

"I like Lucas" Rosalie said and they all nodded.

"Yeah that's good. Little Lucas; I like it," I said and hugged the small child.

"I think he is hungry," Esme said.

"But he's so little! I don't think he can eat prober food yet!" I said.

"Off to the mall!" Alice said and rushed out the door.

Over our conversation I had gained more strength and I was now able to sit up. I rocked Lucas back and forth and after a while and with a little yawn he fell asleep.

"Aww he's adorable. I'm glad I saved him," I said as I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Me too. And I know Nessie is glad to have him. To have a baby brother," Edward said. I was really happy that Edward was glad that I saved him. But Edward is so sweet and caring that he would never dream of send this little child away.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Nessie?" I called out.

"Yes momma?" she said as she was in front of me in the next moment.

"Would you like to hold your new brother?" I asked her and she beamed.

"Really? Yes!" she said and I gave Lucas to her.

"He is so lovely! I love him!," Renesmee said as she looked at her brother. I smiled.

"This is the best birthday gift ever!" she said.

"And it's not even your birthday yet!" I said and grinned.

Alice came rushing through the door with breast milk substitute.

"Here you go. It says to warm up in a bowl of hot water and then give it to the child," she said. I tried to stand and was able to it. I walked and discovered I was almost healed. I took the substitute and walked to the kitchen where Esme already had the hot water in a bowl. I took the new feeding bottle Alice had bought and poured some milk into it. Then I laid the bottle in the water and waited until it was the temperature as a human. Then I took the bottle and gave it to Nessie.

"Here you go. You want to try?" I asked her and she nodded with excitement. It was her first time to bottle feed someone. I smiled proudly at her as she gently woke Lucasand placed the bottle to his mouth. He immediately started drinking the milk. He continued on and on. I was surprised how much he could actually drink. When he shoved the bottle away with his tiny hands, she didn't know what to do.

"Here let me show you honey! I think you will have to do this many times!" I said and smiled.

I took Lucasand placed him softly to my shoulder. He burped and I congratulated him just as you should.

"So now you know what to do when you have fed him!" I said and laughed. Then I gave him to her again and she stroked his hair.

"So Bella, why _exactly_ did you go into that burning house?" it was Jake who asked.

"I don't know Jake. I couldn't let the little boy die in the flames," I smiled sadly.

"Bells. You didn't even realize how dangerous it was?" my best friend was truly concerned for me.

"Yes Jacob, I did. But it was like I would go into some sort of deep grief if I didn't save Lucasfrom the flames. It was wrong to let him die," I said.

"How did you _do_ it?" he asked, and suddenly he was curious and eager to know. To know how I survived in there, to know what it had been like. The rest of the family came over to hear the story as well; I didn't count on any of them, maybe except Jasper, had been so close to being burned. Not even Carlisle with his many years, he seemed too smart to do anything like it. Carlisle eyes were eager; eager to learn, eager to absorb new information.

I chuckled lightly and stared off into space, going back to the flames. Even though it was not long ago, even though I remembered it with crystal clarity, it was easy to become lost in your own thoughts and memories. I took a deep breath and started my tale:

"As you know, we went hunting this afternoon. It was all normal; we ran in the sun and hunted down our prey. It was just like any other hunting trip,"

_Except it was better, only Edward and me_, I added mentally.

"We ran further and further into the woods. And then on our way back, I caught the scent of smoke, of fire. I was curious; I wanted to know what happened. Edward warned me, of course, but I was stubborn. As usual!" I grinned at them and they smiled in return.

"So I started running towards the flames, as I got closer I could feel the heat around me, smell the wood burning. And then the screams started," I shuddered at the memory; it would stick with me forever. They looked horrified.

"Then I started to really run, you know. Edward was right beside me, and when the path swung to the right and we rounded that little corner the trees made; we came to a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing there was a burning cabin," I closed my eyes and took one more breath.

"The screams flowed with such agony, that I knew I had to do something. But then they died out slowly. And that's when I heard the little baby cry out in despair and pain. I was truly horrified. So I decided to save him" they were caught up in my story. I smiled and continued.

"I swung around and found myself inside the inferno of flames. I was lucky; I landed in the middle of a room where there were no flames. But the pain," I shivered.

"It was like I was melting. Like my skin would roll off of me, if you understand what I mean. It was like my skin was water running down my body. Terrifying feeling, but it was only how it felt to be so close to the flames. I looked to see if my skin really was melting, of course it wasn't but just the feeling…" I trailed off and shuttered again, that feeling was the most unpleasant thing I had ever experienced. Apart from my change.

"First thing I noticed when I looked around the room, were the flames licking the walls of course. A-and his mother," I whispered. Remembering the woman lying on the floor, dead, with the fire eating her up. I hung my head.

"She was already dead. If it was because she suffocated or because the fire took her, I don't know. All I know is that I was lucky I was able to see it was a woman. The fire got her," I explained and shivered.

"There was absolutely nothing I could do to help her. So I continued, opening my shield to say I was okay for Edward not to come in after me! So I ran towards another room, he wasn't in the living room where I had appeared."

"I heard him again. And I saw him. He was standing in his crib and was crying. Right when I was about to run to him, one of the rafters in the ceiling cracked and fell in front of me, stopped me. Lucascoughed and I realized I had to hurry. Then I realized that at the wall a little away, there was a bed with a man on it," I sighed.

"The flames were on their way, but he seemed to have died of suffocation. If he died so fast, why not the baby?" that I was really curious about.

"I really don't know, but grateful that he didn't die. At that point I felt like I was boiling inside. It felt like someone had put an electrical kettle under my skin and started it. Or rather like I was the kettle, and my insides the boiling water. So when I rotated and felt the blackness I hoped there would be time enough for me to cool down. But when I appeared again before the little boy, the heat and pain struck me worse than before. So I let out a scream in agony, took the boy even though he looked frightened and rotated out of there again. Once outside Edward lifted us and we flew about 80 yards or more away from the house. I just made it out in time, 2 seconds later the house exploded. I don't know what caused the explosion just that it did. And then we ran home," I finished my tale and waited. They still hadn't recovered from their gasps as I told them about the explosion. I guess their heads was a mess, so I wrapped my shield around them, and Edward visibly relaxed. I looked at the now sleeping baby in Renesmee's arms and felt a weird aching in my throat. Familiar but weird. Familiar because I knew what it meant, but weird because it shouldn't be there, at least not as powerful.

"Edward? Edward, are my eyes black?" I asked him a little worried. He looked confused at me and nodded.

"But why? We just hunted today!" it came out as a question. Carlisle looked up then.

"Bella, what about your water-gift? Does it work now?" I could tell he was serious but I still didn't understand it.

"Why?" I asked confusion clear in my tone.

"You didn't mention using it," he said, causing more confusion to hit me. I shook my head to try to push away the confusion, but did as he told me; tried the gift. It didn't work. I was really puzzled. Why didn't it work? Had my power run out? What was going on?

"What the…?" I trailed off and stared at where there should have been water now.

"I have a theory," Carlisle said. Of course he would have. I smiled and waited for him to continue.

"Your eyes are black, when they should have been amber. I think the fire must have made all the blood disappear. Maybe you need to hunt again and wait until you're fully recovered before you can use the gift again. Maybe the fire made you unable to use the water power, because it had erased any sign of blood inside you. That would also explain why you are so weak, there is no blood to give you strength!" he said. I nodded slowly, it seemed very possible and it probably was true. It explained a lot actually. That had to be it. But then it struck me: I needed _blood _inside me to produce _water?_ That was really strange, possible perhaps, but strange.

"I don't want to go hunting right now, but I think it's necessary," I said and tried to stand. I succeeded and made my way toward the woods. I wouldn't be going far.

I only walked a few yards into the woods. I was tired if you can call it that and would go with the first thing I saw. The first thing I saw: a freaking squirrel. I sighed, maybe that had to do it for now, just so I could get some blood inside me. I grabbed it, but felt really bad for the tiny animal. It shook with fear and had really big eyes. I didn't know what to do; drink it or let it go? I needed the energy, but this little one was nowhere near enough, and would probably not taste that good. It ate nuts for God's sake. And it had so little blood I would only have to take one "sip" and it would be done. I shook my head; useless. And besides it was cute!

There was no point in making it fear anymore. I let it go and wandered further into the woods. I came across a wounded deer, and drank that. No point for it to suffer either. This one would die anyway, and with the energy I was able to run. I took down a large buck and some other deer. It seemed like I was as blood-crazy as right after my change. Carlisle's theory made more and more sense.

Happy and full I ran home and they all looked relieved when I came smiling through the door, with amber eyes and full energy. I grabbed Renesmee and held her tight. She smiled, and hugged me and I was so glad she forgave me when I returned. I would find a way to give her what she wanted. A dog. And besides, Emmett would be thrilled to have a dog. I think with vampires in the family, it would be more like the dog would be worn out, and not the owner. From what I knew, humans with dogs never had the energy to really wear them out, unless they rode a bike or something. Well maybe kids had the energy but what do I know, I never had a dog.

I swung her around and she giggled. I laughed along and sat us down. Suddenly I got an idea.

At the same time Alice had a vision, and I was sure she would be thrilled. Long time ago she had had the chance to plan our day. Well except Nessie's birthday.

Alice hopped up and down clapping hands.

"Bella, that's an awesome idea!" she said, and got many weird looks.

She waved them off, and smiled.

"I got hooked, so what!" and then explained my idea. Tomorrow would be sunny as well here, according to Alice, but it would be cloudy nearby, where I happened to know an amusement park was situated.

"So Renesmee do you want to go to an amusement park?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she yelled and ran around hugging everything and everyone.

"I think we should go tonight so we don't come across the sunlight tomorrow," I said and everyone agreed. The wolves were very excited, but waited to Leah came home to tell her. I laughed silently at how her expression must look like when she comes through the door. Little Lucasand everyone excited to go somewhere.

I looked at Rosalie who stood beside me. She didn't look at me, but at Lucas in my arms. She looked at him with longing in her eyes, and I understood that he was everything she wanted but couldn't have naturally. I instantly felt bad for her; it was always me who got what I wanted. She hadn't asked for this life, I had. She would do anything to have a child like I had Renesmee, but couldn't have it. I had. She wanted so badly to have this child, but I had saved it. I knew I had enough in Renesmee if I decided to give up Lucas to Rosalie. The thought of me giving him to Rosalie was heart-warming, but a little sad. I loved him, but I could see Rosalie slowly falling apart and I wouldn't let that happen.

I looked at Emmett who was looking at his wife with regret in his eyes. He couldn't give her what she wanted the most. He couldn't make her entirely happy in this life. What she needed right now was me. Something I could give her. I loved her even though she had been so hostile to me in the past, but I knew she only was like that for my own good. When I carried Renesmee she was the one helping me, she understood my need to save my child, she cared for her when I was unable to do so and she willingly "gave her up" when I was finally able to take the responsibilities of a mother on my shoulders. I couldn't deny her. She would be heartbroken if I was so selfish to keep him. I was glad I finally could give her something in return for her help.

"Rosalie" I whispered. She looked me unwillingly in the eyes; she almost couldn't keep her eyes of the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Oh Rose!" I said and got up. I hugged her and let her sob on my shoulder. I knew she knew that I could see what she wanted. But Rosalie really wasn't as selfish as most thought. She couldn't bear to ask me for this; she knew that that simply was too selfish of her. Alice wasn't as interested in babies as Rosalie was; she had everything she wanted in Jasper. Esme had her children in this family, even though I knew she wanted her own little baby. But not as bad as Rosalie. Not nearly as bad as Rosalie. She thought that her looser of a former fiancé could give her what she wanted. But instead he betrayed her, and left her bleeding and freezing on the sidewalk of a dark alley. Just before their wedding. That betrayal was what I thought had shaped Rosalie as she was now. She thought he could make her happy, give her what she really wanted. Her own little child.

And this little boy was exactly like she wanted her little baby to be like.

She had been terribly wronged, and the only thing that could save her from a breakdown that would probably result in her leaving this family, was me. I was the only one with the power to saving her.

"Rosalie, I know you want a child really, really bad. I can see you are on the edge of a breakdown," I started but she cut me off.

"Bella, you can't seriously know what I am going through. You are so damn lucky!" she yelled.

"Rosalie, listen to me. I know. That is why I need you to listen to me. I want you to be happy, and I really don't want you to leave. I love you enough for what I am going to do now. I want you to be happy," I said and I could see she was at no clue to where I was going.

"Rose, I want you to have Lucas," I said dead serious but she stared at me in disbelief.

"That is some seriously evil joke!" she screeched.

"Rose I mean it. It is not a joke. I would never joke with something like this," I could see Emmett thanking me with his eyes, and Edward stared at me in amazement. Esme silently thanked me I could tell, for keeping the family together.

"Here Rose, I have Renesmee, now you have Lucas. I don't want you to suffer, and if I don't do this you will leave at some point. I don't want to break up the family; I want you to be happy, as happy as I am. Don't argue with me! I'm stubborn and I will have it my way. Rosalie you deserve to be happy. And Emmett would never forgive me if I was so selfish to keep this baby when it is what you really need and want as badly as you do. I understand Rose, and I don't blame you. I know how much joy Renesmee brought to my life, and I know how much he will bring joy to your life. Besides if you and Emmett leave, it really wouldn't be the same," I smiled and put the sleeping baby in her arms. She looked like she would have tears streaming down her face. She smiled a smile I had never seen on Rosalie. It was joyful and I could see I had just saved her eternity. I wasn't sad; I had Renesmee, and she could still call him her brother. I knew I would still have him around, and even though I had bonded with him already, I knew he would be happy with Rose. And I had only had him like 2 hours. Maybe Rose would make me his Godmother.

"I'll just ask a tiny favor. Rose would it be too much if you keep the name and let Nessie call him her brother?"

She beamed at me and I knew she understood that I wasn't trying to trick her.

"Of course Bella. That will be the very, very least I can do. I don't know how to thank you. I-I love you Bella! You're the best," and it wasn't like I had just given her a great gift and she was happy with it. No she meant it. I bet all her thoughts were making Edward crazy. So I wrapped my shield around her, and let her have the privacy I knew she would want right now. Too bad my shield didn't work for Jasper. Emmett walked over to her and they smiled lovingly at each other. Their little family was complete. Rose was never the same after that.

Right then Leah came home. Her face was priceless. Rosalie stood with a little baby boy, and the rest of us had the excitement sparkling from our eyes. Nessie was literally jumping up and down, Alice was trying not to, and Jasper looked so overly happy that it could only come from Rose.

"Can I hold him?" Emmett asked. Rosalie beamed and handed him over. Right there Emmett seemed to be, I don't know, maybe the word was proud. Even though he couldn't get taller than he was right now, it seemed like he grew. His whole face lit up and his back straightened as he held the little baby.

"I still think we should call him Emmett the 2nd!" he said and we all burst out laughing. Except Leah, she was still in shock. Seth and Jake were already around her.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Long story!" and then Jake told her the story. Right there Quil seemed like he couldn't hold something back anymore.

"Can I please, please, please, please bring Claire tomorrow?" he asked. **(A/N: for the sake of the story, please ignore the fact that my Geography sucks) **

"No duh! Of course!" Alice said. And then Quil was out the door and in his car, in 2 seconds. Alice forgot to tell him something.  
"Well, he'll just have to learn, then," she said grinning.

* * *

**Too fluffy? Personally, I think Rosie deserves it :) **

**Cheers! **


End file.
